BlueGreen Eyes
by Rippen Drakuzz
Summary: What's the use in being strong if you're weak? How can you face down your opponent when you don't know what it is? Reveal the past and face your suffering, because the time has come to open your eyes.
1. Part 1

"Tendo. Bringing Ranma from China. Genma." Soun whispered as he read the post card with a panda on it. Tears started to form in his eyes as he put it down. It had been so long since he heard from his friend, and now he contacted him to ensure their dreams would come true. To ensure the two schools of Anything Goes would be united through the marriage of their children.  
  
Soun Tendo looked up from the table and called out for his three daughters. He wanted to give them the good news. "Kasumi. Nabiki. Akane."  
  
------------------------------  
  
People on the street stopped what they were doing to look in amazement at the incredible sight. A huge panda walked down the street carrying a huge backpack. Following close behind walked a young man with black hair tied back in a pigtail. He held a slow pace, nearly dragging his feet as he went looking to the ground as if the rest of the world didn't exist. It was a wonder he kept following the panda, since his gaze didn't leave the ground even for a second. The backpack he wore was even bigger than the one of the panda, having some kind of cross on top and reaching almost to the ground. It looked incredibly heavy, and that made the bystanders distance themselves from the pair's path. Strange things happened in Nerima, but this was too weird even for them. They decided to flee when the panda got a sign out of nowhere that read. "Don't mind us."  
  
They weren't lucky, though. The panda and boy came to Nerima to stay for an undetermined amount of time. The panda sighed, if pandas can do that, and turned to the boy that followed it. It wondered how to engage the boy to one of the girls. Knowing the futility of convincing the boy, it could only feel ashamed of its flesh and blood. Turning around a corner, it noticed their destination was a few meters away. Both panda and boy entered a property with a sign that read 'TENDO DOJO.'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The three girls were shocked to say the least. Here was their father telling them an old friend of his was bringing his son to marry one of them. Even worse was the fact that he didn't know this young man. He only knew he had been trained intensively in martial arts for ten years, and had recently gone on a trip to China.  
  
A few hours after the announcement, the entire family sat at the dining table. Soun was calmly making plans for the wedding, excited as he hadn't been for years.  
  
Kasumi sat on her place with her usual pleasing smile. She was happy to see her father so excited and hoped this young man wasn't younger than she was.  
  
Nabiki was dressed in a formal kimono waiting anxiously for the boy to arrive. She didn't get many dates with her reputation, and here was her chance to meet a guy who wasn't afraid of her. Not yet, at least.  
  
Akane wore her gi as she angrily scowled at her father. How dare he engage one of them to a BOY! She would have to show the pervert his place as soon as he came.  
  
They all reacted differently to the knock on the door. "It must be Ranma." Nabiki enthusiastically said as she got up and went to answer the door. Soun was close behind. Akane frowned dangerously while Kasumi simply blinked and got up to follow her father and sister. Startled screams caught their attention as Nabiki rushed back into the room and Soun followed covering her back. The Tendo patriarch fell back on his bottom as the panda entered the room. "Is that your friend daddy?" Asked Nabiki sarcastically, trying to recover from the shock. Soun shook his head hard while his eyes never left the panda.  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi said as she noticed the panda waving a sign and a young man behind the animal. She didn't really notice Akane getting a bokken ready to attack the endangered animal.  
  
Looking closer, she noticed the sign read. "Wait, let me explain." The panda looked very subdued to be a threat, so she allowed herself to calm down. Nabiki quickly followed, noticing that the boy behind the panda was tall and very handsome. She really hoped he was Ranma. She blinked at the thought. Since when did she become that desperate for a date?  
  
Soun couldn't take the situation anymore and decided that fainting was appropriate. Since his daughters didn't seem to be in any real danger he let his brain take a rest. As he collapsed, Kasumi quickly started to try and revive him. Akane stood protectively over her father, bokken at the ready.  
  
Nabiki stepped forth carefully, ready to back away if the panda tried anything funny. Noticing with a little more confidence that the panda didn't make a move for her, she rounded it and made her way to the young man. "We need to talk, mister." She said in her business voice. Even if she liked what she saw of the boy in front of her, he had still brought a panda and scared the living daylights out of them. She noticed a faint red light coming from behind and decided to take it to the dojo before Akane killed the guy. She took him by the collar and pulled him after her.  
  
The panda blinked at that. The boy let himself be led by someone aside from it. Not that it bothered him, maybe that girl would be willing to marry him. Grinning as well as any panda could it made its way to the bathroom. It wanted to be human to celebrate the union.  
  
Akane ignored the passing animal and turned to see Kasumi tending to their father.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Nabiki entered the dojo pulling behind her an unresisting boy. She stopped in the middle of the construction and turned to study her potential fiancé. He was about a head taller than she was, with a moderate build and long black hair tied back in a pigtail. His face was emotionless as he stared down. She let go of his collar and lifted his face with her hand to take a better look at his face. Since he hadn't once complained she continued to move him at her will.  
  
She gasped at the sight of his eyes. It was a very rare sight to find someone with eyes a blue-green color, but she put that aside. What she noticed the most was the lack of light in those orbs, as if there wasn't a soul inside the body. Hesitantly, almost afraid, she passed a hand in front of his face. Nothing. She caressed his cheek to see if there was some kind of reaction. Still nothing.  
  
Frowning, the middle Tendo sister took a step back. "Great, just what I needed. A boy that probably can't even feed himself." She said with disdain. Turning from the boy, she stormed out of the room muttering. "Daddy, you're so dead." She was angry and hurt both because of her father's stupid idea and for daring hope it would work out.  
  
She walked past Akane, who mistook her sister's angered face for something that BOY must have done. "YOU PERVERT!" She bellowed as she rushed into the dojo and quickly located the source of her anger. She stomped to him and demanded. "What did you do to my sister?" The lack of response from him was like a written confession in her book. She cocked her right fist back ready to punish the pervert. Still no movement from him.  
  
Akane let loose with a full strength attack. Not that she knew any other way to fight. As the fist closed in on him, he still gave no sign of noticing the incoming attack. Akane let a smug smile come to her face when the fist impacted on his left cheek and he was sent sprawling to the ground. He laid facing up still without saying a word. "Akane!" Came the cry of surprise from the door. Said girl turned to see Kasumi standing in the doorway, a concerned expression on her face.  
  
Akane didn't regret her actions, nor did she turn to see the 'boy' still on the floor. She simply started walking out of her dojo and said. "He deserved it, Kasumi. He's a pervert and was bothering Nabiki." With that explanation she left the dojo, the smug smile still on her face. *So much for daddy's heir.* She felt safe knowing he wasn't on her level. But of course, no one was.  
  
Kasumi watched Akane enter the house, her expression showing her disapproval as much as Kasumi Tendo was capable of. She turned to see who she thought was Ranma. He was still on the floor, unmoving. She hurried to his side and knelt to check for any injuries. She was slightly surprised to find none and that his eyes were open. She studied them for a few seconds and thought that maybe he was blind. His eyes held no life within them, though his breathing was even and his skin was warm to the touch. An odd feeling washed over her but she dismissed it. "Ranma-kun?" She asked tentatively. No answer came from him, and she looked at him more carefully, looking for any signs of injury she might have missed. He was fairly handsome, a small part of her mind noticed. She placed his age at around twenty, though at first glance he could easily pass for a teenager.  
  
Finding not a single injury she decided to get him to the living room. She stood up and tried to lift him. 'Tried' being the key word as he didn't even budge from his place. Kasumi knew she wasn't very strong, but she could still drag her father when he passed out. Taking his arm in both her hands she got ready to pull even harder when he surprised her. As she lifted his arm he simply stood up easily. Kasumi was unnerved to see he still didn't react to anything, yet he stood up when she lifted his arm. "Ranma-kun, could you follow me?" She asked, knowing no answer would come from him and seeing in disappointment she was right. She let go of his arm and was yet again surprised to see him walk around and place himself behind her. She tested this by walking in a circle around the dojo and saw him follow her only two steps behind. Kasumi left the dojo, wanting to see if her father had regained consciousness. Ranma was close behind.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
As she entered the room she noticed two things. First, that the rest of her family was sitting around the table. Second, that there was a man dressed in a white gi wearing glasses opposite her father. She silently joined them and noticed Ranma sitting next to her. Her expression remained calm for the entire conversation, even if her emotions towards the man in the white gi weren't.  
  
Soun addressed his daughters as soon as Kasumi joined them. He made an act of ignoring the young man, having been told by Genma about the situation. He was rather disappointed, not to say his dreams had just shattered into a million pieces. "Girls, this is my friend..."  
  
"Genma Saotome." Said the man. "And that's my son, Ranma." His tone of voice dropped as he referred to him. During the next hour, Genma explained how he had taken Ranma from his mother at a young age so he could train the boy to be the greatest martial artist in the world. He detailed some of the places and methods of training used, while he left out huge holes in the story. He told them how a few months ago Ranma became as he is now without reason. "Oh the shame! To have such a weak son that he can't stand the training of a true martial artist!" He cried crocodile tears that Soun and Akane believed to be real. Soun patted his friend on the back while Akane turned to the pigtailed martial artist and saw him down her nose. He wasn't even worth her time.  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki locked gazes. They both knew there was more to it than what Genma Saotome was saying. They remained silent as he continued telling them his 'sad' tale. "It was then that I brought my son to China with great efforts, having heard about the great healers that live there. We came across a village of Chinese Amazons that didn't take lightly to Ranma eating the prize of their annual tournament. I had to use the Saotome Final Attack to save my useless son and as we made our way out of the area we came across a cursed place called Jusenkyo. I saved my son's life at the high cost of becoming cursed for life." He told his audience how he took a hit meant for Ranma and took a dunk in the pool of drowned panda. "We miraculously escaped and made our way here thanks to my great efforts." He finished with a glorious pose. He inwardly smirked as he noticed the awed look on Akane's face and the pride in his friend's face. He had noticed the way Akane and Nabiki reacted to his son and didn't fool himself thinking he would manage to marry him to one of Soun's daughters. He instead decided to try and live off the Tendos over his glorious actions.  
  
Soun stood and hugged his friend tightly. "My friend, you have suffered. But worry not, for you will find asylum in my house. Your son shouldn't be a burden for your shoulders alone anymore."  
  
Nabiki frowned at that. Her father was very stubborn when he finally made his mind on something, and this seemed like one of those occasions. She turned with disgust away from the older men and her gaze softened a little, if only a little, at seeing Ranma. He sat there, oblivious to his surroundings, as the others badmouthed him openly. Akane called him a 'pervert that got what he deserved,' and Nabiki was more than surprised to see Genma agree instead of defending his only son. She felt a little remorse, something she didn't feel very frequently, at having lashed out at him for something that probably wasn't his fault.  
  
Kasumi looked to her side, to where Ranma remained oblivious to the negative feelings directed his way. His blue-green eyes staring at nothing. She decided to lead Ranma to the room he would be using now that he was a guest. "I should show Saotome-san and his son to their room." She said standing up. She wasn't surprised when Ranma stood beside her. It seemed like the young man had been conditioned to follow after others. She frowned inwardly at that, but decided to let it for another time.  
  
Soun nodded. "Quite so, Kasumi. Please lead my friend Genma to the guest room and his 'son' to the other room." He said the word 'son' with a demeaning undertone. In his eyes the boy didn't deserve to remain in the house, but he would stand him so that Genma could remain here. It had been a long time since he could properly train Akane, his grief over the loss of his wife always stopping him, but now that Genma was here he could properly train the heir to the Anything Goes. 'Ranma' would obviously be unsuitable for the position.  
  
"I'll help you with that, sis." Nabiki said as she stood up. She wanted to get away from her younger sister, who was questioning Genma about his knowledge in martial arts with an eager smile on her face. The man did a remarkable job of encouraging Akane and Soun. She had to give it to him at least. It had been a long time since Soun was this animated.  
  
Kasumi nodded to her sister and left the room, followed by Ranma and Nabiki.  
  
---------------------------  
  
As Ranma laid down on the futon placed for him, Nabiki quietly spoke to Kasumi. "What do you think, Kasumi?" She knew no one was hearing in on their conversation, but either way was careful.  
  
Kasumi sighed. "I don't believe most of what Saotome-san said. As for Ranma- kun..." She turned to the young man. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Both her and her sister blushed when they had to take off his Chinese clothes and leave him in only his boxers and tank top. He had a very powerfully built body, probably the result of Genma's training.. They sobered when they noticed Ranma was completely oblivious to it and remained standing as if nothing happened. They knew he could be naked and he wouldn't care.  
  
Nabiki nodded, also looking at the young man. "I'm taking him to Tofu- sensei tomorrow. Maybe he can tell us something about his condition." She didn't have much hope, but wouldn't stop from trying.  
  
They both left the room and a young man that was in a state between sleeping and complete unawareness.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Tofu frowned as he studied the young man in front of him. When Nabiki came in and went into the clinic looking for him he tried to surprise Nabiki's companion. He successfully sneaked up on him, but there was no reaction at all. As the middle Tendo explained things, Tofu's expression turned grimmer with every word. "And you say he follows certain tasks mechanically?"  
  
"Yes." She answered as Tofu pressed several shiatsu. "He even helped in the kitchen this morning." She said carefully omitting the part about Kasumi preparing breakfast. She didn't need a Ranma pretzel to drag out of here. That morning she found out Ranma wasn't as heavy as Kasumi described him to be, and wondered about that. She remembered the huge backpack and went to take a look at it. She couldn't lift it even half an inch off the ground. She got suspicious and checked Genma's pack. It was almost empty. Another thing added to the list of things Genma did to his son.  
  
Tofu nodded and continued his study of Ranma. He unconsciously started to speak as he noticed things. "He has an unusually high chi. Though his chi is highly corrupted by something that overpowers his own life force." He adjusted his glasses as he continued pressing shiatsu and getting different reactions. "His system is overloaded. While physically he's perfectly healthy his body acts as if he was poisoned. It's a miracle he can walk around." And so it went for several more minutes.  
  
Finally, when it seemed like the doctor had finished his study, Nabiki asked. "Can you do anything for him?" She sounded incredibly detached compared to how she felt.  
  
Tofu took off his glasses and sighed. "I'm sorry, Nabiki. But there's nothing I can do. It's the first time I encounter a case like this. It goes against everything I've learned. He shouldn't even be alive right now." The doctor seemed genuinely sorry. He felt horrible each time he found someone he couldn't help. "I'll consult with some of my mentors and a few books, but I'm afraid I can't assure finding a cure."  
  
Nabiki nodded and thanked the good doctor. She returned to the Dojo and left Ranma with Kasumi before going to school.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Months passed in a relatively monotonous way. Akane trained with Genma and Soun, who regained his passion for the Art with the arrival of his friend and his daughter's dedication. Akane's skill in the Saotome branch of the Anything Goes was very limited due to her temper and tendency to use strength instead of speed, but she advanced pretty well on the Tendo branch. Soun and Genma sparred everyday and congratulated themselves for starting a class in the afternoons. Soun, Akane and Genma ignored Ranma's existence as best as they could.  
  
Nabiki returned to her routine after the first two weeks. She gave up on Ranma and now simply ignored him. Not that she didn't care, but she felt it was a weakness on her part to feel for a lost cause.  
  
Kasumi spent the entire day with Ranma close behind her. She hurt to see him like that, but was happy for the company he provided and the help he gave around the house. It would always be: "Could you hold that for me, Ranma-kun?" "Would you please help me sweep the porch, Ranma-kun?" "Arigato, Ranma-kun." Even after her father and sisters told her Ranma didn't listen to her she insisted on talking to the young man, who she liked to have around. He would accompany her grocery shopping, polish the dojo floor, dry the dishes as she washed after the meals. In general, he gave her lonely life company. She would always smile pleasantly at him, not because she felt forced to do it, but because she was genuinely grateful to him. Her life was one of loneliness since her mother died, but now she had someone that not only depended on her, but also helped with her chores. She didn't give him things to do to ease her own workload, though. She did it in the hope that he someday got out of the state he was caught in. Maybe doing these little things was helping him.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno, a student in Akane's and Nabiki's high school, tried to attack Ranma because he shared the roof of his fierce tigress, Akane. He was stopped by Nabiki and convinced that Ranma was actually more like a servant for the Tendos. She knew that wasn't so, but in Kuno's little fantasy world, where he was a noble samurai, that wasn't so far fetched. When he saw the way Ranma acted around the house he was convinced of the words of the 'foul mercenary.' Nabiki was still charging him extra for that comment.  
  
Things continued like that for all of them. One of them hoped. Another had lost that hope. One was oblivious. The rest simply didn't care.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kasumi walked home with her pleasant smile, her arms carrying bags of groceries. She looked up to the clear, blue sky and spoke calmly. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Ranma-kun?" Two steps behind as usual, Ranma followed her with bags full of groceries. The eldest Tendo sister turned around a corner to take a shortcut. She wanted to have an early start on dinner to try a new recipe she read about in a magazine. It was usual for her to take this route. What was unusual was to find the way blocked by four guys that didn't look like nice people. Kasumi turned around with the intent of avoiding those men, only to find the other side of the alley blocked as well. She tried to remain calm even if the situation seemed terribly wrong.  
  
One of the guys sneered and walked forward. "Hey, lady! Nice day, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Kasumi replied as calmly as she could. Some corpses seemed more unnerved than her. "Would you be so kind as to let us pass? I need to start dinner for my family."  
  
The guy was obviously taken aback by the calm generated by this girl. He almost agreed to her request, but noticed what all of his companions were looking at. They were all leering at Kasumi openly and obviously didn't have clean thoughts in their heads.  
  
Kasumi didn't know what happened next or how. She saw as one of them approached Ranma from behind and hit him over the head with a pipe. The groceries Ranma had been carrying dropped to the floor next to the young pigtailed man. "Ranma-kun!" Kasumi cried in alarm at the aggression. This was Nerima. Things like these shouldn't happen around here. No sooner had she tried to rush towards her friend, yes, she considered him a friend, she felt her arms being held and she felt herself pushed against a wall. She looked to both sides to see her arms firmly held by two men she didn't recognize and would be happy never to have met. Her normally calm expression revealing something she hadn't felt for years. Fear. Her eyes caught sight of an unmoving Ranma on the floor. Her attention was brought to her own plight when she felt her cheek being caressed by a callused hand. Her eyes traced the hand to its owner, slowing only slightly to see a tattoo of a dragon on his forearm.  
  
The first guy smirked as he noticed the fear in her eyes. This was how it should be. "Ranma-kun, huh?" He asked teasingly as he let his hand roam down her neck and to the collar of her blouse. "Don't waste your time on that wimp, girl." He took a knife out and ran the flat of the blade down her cheek, which he noticed was starting to get wet with tears.  
  
Kasumi felt like screaming in terror, but she couldn't summon her own voice. She didn't know what to do. When she saw the knife, when she felt it slide down her face, she felt her blood turn cold and her eyes water with something she remembered as tears. *Why?* She asked herself hopelessly. *Why?* She had taken care of her family when her mother died. *Why?* She had forgotten her own dreams for her sisters and father. *Why?* She wanted to cry, but always remained strong for her loved ones. *Why?* She saw her friends of high school go to college or get boyfriends, even get married. She cursed silently for the unfairness of it all, but hid her tears and remained a housewife for her family. *Why?* Was this how she would get paid for her sacrifice? Raped and possibly killed in an alley two blocks from her home. No, not her home. It didn't feel like that since the moment her mother died. It felt like a prison, yet one she remained in of her own free will. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore everything. To remain oblivious as she always did. That way the pain wouldn't overwhelm her. She knew it would just go away. Deep inside, she also knew she was lying to herself.  
  
The tugs smiled as the girl simply shut her eyes in fear and continued to cry softly, never letting out a scream for help. This made it all easier. He started to cut the blouse with his knife, enjoying the shivers released by his prey each time the knife touched her skin. It amazed him that he had even cut her chest by accident and she didn't cry out. It was a small cut, but either way must hurt. He finished with the blouse and opened it for all to see. They all gave out whistles at the incredible sight. Under those clothes this little girl was quite pleasant to look at. The guy prepared to cut the bra as well and reveal the girls breasts when he felt someone get a hold of his hand. He turned around to see a pair of blazing blue-green eyes. After that his vision blurred because of the pain.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, like so many times before. It felt as if he was like a passenger, like if he was seeing someone else's life though his eyes. He could only listen and see, though it was all blurred. But this time something was different. This time what he saw made him react instead of just see. He could feel his body for the first time in what felt like ages. He could feel the burning, the pain. He remembered why his own mind had shut his senses out. His senses delivered nothing but suffering to his body. *Damn that...* He couldn't finish the thought as a powerful headache cut it.  
  
No one in the alley noticed the pigtailed man get to his knees and clutch his head as if it was about to explode.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A smiling face. A brown haired woman with blue-gray eyes. He felt secure and loved.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A smiling face. A man with a white bandana and glasses. He felt loved and treasured.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A laughing face. A young boy with brown long hair. He felt friendship.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw many faces. Ferocious faces. Many glowing eyes; teeth and claws tear at him. He felt fear and hopelessness.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A frowning face. A man with a white bandana and glasses. He felt disapproval and betrayal.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A laughing face. A man with glasses and long black hair. He felt suffering like never before.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw darkness. Mocking darkness. Nothing to stop the pain. He felt abandoned.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A concerned face. A blonde man with spiky hair. He felt relief.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A concerned face. A woman with long brown hair. He felt relief.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw faces. Smiling faces. A blonde man with spiky hair and a woman with long brown hair. He felt loved and accepted.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A laughing face. A young girl with long brown hair. He felt happy.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a light. A blinding light. A light so bright his eyes could barely take it. He felt his body explode in pain once again.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A smiling face. A man with a white bandana and glasses. He felt welcome.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A frowning face. A man with a white bandana and glasses. He felt rejected.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A smiling face. A young woman with brown hair. He felt accepted.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A frowning face. A young woman with brown hair. He felt acceptance turn into rejection.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A scowling face. A teenage girl with black hair. He felt hated.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A smiling face. A young woman with long brown hair. He felt peace.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A frowning face. A man with long black hair and a moustache. He felt rejected.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A concerned face. A young woman with brown hair. He felt care.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A serious face. A man with glasses and long brown hair. He felt care.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A smiling face. A young woman with long brown hair. He felt her beauty of spirit.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A smiling face. A young woman with long brown hair. He felt happy.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A crying face. A young woman with long brown hair. He felt anger.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw a face. A crying face. A young woman with long brown hair, her blood drawn. He felt pain.  
  
FLASH  
  
FLASH  
  
FLASH  
  
FLASH  
  
FLASH  
  
FLASH  
  
Ranma opened his eyes, really opened them, for the first time in months. He opened them to see himself in an alley, on his knees. He opened his eyes to see the young woman that has been so nice to him since she met him in the brink of being raped by a bunch of bastards. *TO HELL WITH THE PAIN!!!*  
  
Ranma jumped to his feet and in an instant was by the side of the idiot that held the knife. He held the hand with his own and stared deep into the startled eyes of the attacker. Wordlessly he crushed the fingers around the knife. Even before the guy could scream he delivered a punch to his face. The blow was strong enough to break his jaw in little pieces and send the tug ten feet away. He obviously didn't get up.  
  
"Get him!" Came the cry from someone. Ranma didn't care who it was. He took the arms of the guys holding Kasumi and just as easily as before crushed the bones by closing his hands. Twin screams of pain were heard in the alley.  
  
As the pigtailed man attacked the two holding down the girl, one of the tugs delivered a hard blow with a pipe to the back of his head. Their eyes widened when he shrugged the blow off and turned on them with an angry glare, his body between them and the sobbing girl that was now on her knees covering herself. The decision was an easy one for them. They could see their leader down for the count, two others with their arms broken, and the cries would obviously bring the attention of the cops. They made a run for it.  
  
Ranma watched attentively the direction the guys took. He had more important things to take care of right now, but they wouldn't get away with what they had done. Turning around to see Kasumi crying in a fetal position made his blood boil. Her hair and face were a mess, her blouse now had a huge red stain from a cut that, though not dangerous, needed attention. And emotionally she had received quite a strong blow. The pigtailed man gathered her in his arms and muttered a word, his voice hoarse by the lack of use. A faint green glow could be seen around them.  
  
Without wasting any more time Ranma left the alley with a sleeping Kasumi in his arms.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Nabiki was reading a magazine and nibbling on a cookie when she heard the front door. Assuming it was Kasumi and Ranma as they returned from grocery shopping she called out. "Kasumi. Saotome-san, Akane and daddy went out about an hour ago. They said they would be back for dinner." She frowned when there was no response. So she was ill prepared to see Ranma carrying an unconscious Kasumi upstairs. It took her a full five seconds to react and rush upstairs. "What happened?" She demanded as she entered Kasumi's room. She entered just as Ranma was gently placing Kasumi down on her bed. She rushed to her sister's side, and nearly lost it when she saw the blood on her ripped blouse. She rushed forward and opened the blouse looking for the injury, which was a small cut in the valley between her breasts. "What happened?" She asked once again looking up. Ranma was there, seriously looking at the wound.  
  
He studied the cut carefully and noticed it would probably need a couple of stitches. *I can't have that.* He thought moving his hand forward and placing it over the wound. He murmured something as a soft green glow emanated from him.  
  
Nabiki was about to take his hand away and call him a pervert just as Akane always did when he started to glow. She had been angry at being ignored, but knew Ranma probably was out of it as usual. When he placed his hand on her sister's chest and started glowing she was taken completely by surprise. A few seconds later Ranma removed his hand and, to her complete disbelief, the wound was gone without a trace. She turned back to Ranma once again, but really studied him this time. The first thing she noticed was that his blue-green eyes had a focus. It was such a change that she couldn't help but notice instantly. His gaze never once wavered from Kasumi's sleeping form.  
  
She gulped and tried once again. "Ranma-kun?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Tendo-san?" Came the answer from the young man, his eyes still locked on the eldest Tendo sister.  
  
"Just Nabiki, Ranma-kun." She said without knowing why.  
  
"Very well, Nabiki-san."  
  
Sighing but knowing she had taken a step in the right direction she asked very slowly. "What happened to my sister?" She was a little unnerved to see him clench his right fist tightly. She didn't know why, but she knew he held great strength.  
  
Ranma reigned over his anger and answered in a calm tone of voice. "We were on our way back from grocery shopping..." And so he told her what he remembered of the event, leaving out his flashes of memory. Instead he simply said. "I couldn't take what they were doing to Kasumi-san and snapped. The next thing I did was bring her here."  
  
"Snapped?" She asked, but Ranma remained silent.  
  
Neither of them knew for how long the silence remained. Each caught in his or her own thoughts. They were taken out of them as Kasumi started to give signs of regaining consciousness. Her breathing sped up and her face began to twitch. She opened her eyes and focused on the people looking at her. Most importantly on Ranma. "Ranma-kun?" She asked as she sat up.  
  
Ranma smiled faintly and nodded. "Yes, Kasumi-san." His tone of voice was soft and soothing.  
  
Nabiki placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You OK, Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi's expression twitched a little, but the mask she had been wearing for years remained. She turned to her sister and smiled. "Why yes, Nabiki." She said with a cheerfulness she wasn't feeling.  
  
Nabiki sighed inwardly, wondering if she should be happy or worried for her older sister.  
  
They were both taken away from the moment when Ranma stood up and took a couple of steps towards the door. "Ranma-kun?" Kasumi's voice was shaky. Ranma stopped and turned over his shoulder. "Where are you going?"  
  
Ranma's eyes flashed with anger. "To kill the bastards that attacked you." His voice was incredibly cold. It sent shivers even through Nabiki's veins.  
  
Kasumi looked down to her hands, then up to meet his eyes. "Please don't do that, Ranma-kun."  
  
"What?" Nabiki asked incredulously. "Kasumi, after what they did..." She shook in anger. "Maybe they don't deserve to die, but they sure are going to pay." She knew quite well from Ranma's description who did it. The tattoo he described was the symbol of the Black Dragons, a band that arrived in Nerima a few weeks ago. She would make sure they paid.  
  
Ranma's gaze softened considerably. "Kasumi-san?"  
  
Kasumi almost pleaded him. "Please let it go, Ranma-kun. Please stay here."  
  
He was angry beyond reason. He wanted to exact his revenge on those bastards so bad. But looking at the face of the eldest Tendo sister, at the tear marks on her face, her puffy red eyes. At the feeling of fear and insecurity in her eyes if not in her features. He wanted his revenge, but he also wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her smile more than anything in the world. Nodding he turned around and walked to her side. He sat next to her hesitantly.  
  
Nabiki would have laughed had the situation not been so serious. Ranma seemed about ready to kill someone, yet as soon as he was near Kasumi he was so nervous she could see him shaking slightly.  
  
Kasumi suddenly seemed to make a realization and took her hand to her face. "Oh my!" The other two looked at her in concern. "I guess I can't make dinner tonight. We dropped all the groceries."  
  
Nabiki let out a chuckle and shook her head. *Same old Kasumi.* "Don't worry about it. I'll go downstairs and order takeout. You should probably rest, anyway." And in so saying she left the room intent on ordering before Akane returned. She didn't feel like dying of food poisoning today.  
  
Left alone with Ranma in her room, Kasumi looked down at her hands. "Ranma- kun?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I didn't really want to stop you from killing those men." She said a little guiltily. He lifted an eyebrow at that, and his eyes widened a little when he saw a tear drop on her hands. When she raised her face once again, he could see her expression once again was the one of despair and fear from the alley. "I...I..." And that was it. She broke down in tears. She latched onto him as if he was a lifesaver. The truth was she didn't want to be alone.  
  
Ranma was taken aback by the sudden contact. He felt as Kasumi hugged onto him for dear life, silent tears flowing from her eyes. He reacted an instant later, hugging her back and whispering soothing words in her ear. He didn't know what really happened. His awareness for the past months didn't help him comprehend the situation, but he knew that this trauma she was facing went beyond today's attack. That was only the catalyst.  
  
Feeling her shaking in his arms, so vulnerable and in pain, he felt his heart brake in a million pieces. His own emotions coming forth to haunt him he almost reverted back to being unaware. The only thing that stopped him was the young woman in his arms. A woman he really cared and would do anything for.  
  
So they remained like that. Kasumi crying her eyes out and Ranma doing his best to give comfort. Both having what they had needed for a long time. Too long.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Nabiki returned upstairs and stopped on the doorway to her sister's room. She felt jealous of the pigtailed man. It seemed like Kasumi had finally found someone to unburden herself with, and it was not a family member. It wasn't her. At the same time she felt jealous she felt grateful as well. She had known for years that Kasumi bottled everything in. She felt grateful to Ranma because he was giving Kasumi what she most needed. Someone she could rely upon.  
  
Nabiki smirked and took out her camera. She only took one shot of the scene and closed the door, leaving her sister and the stranger alone.  
  
Kasumi's tears flowed freely that night.  
  
Tears of anger and fear.  
  
Tears of loneliness.  
  
Tears of helplessness.  
  
But also, tears of joy and relief.  
  
END PART 1  
  
Author's notes: To all those that are going to say I should work on my other fics, you're right. But this project has been on my mind for quite a while now and I wanted to give you something to read before resuming work on the other fics. I guess DPNR will be divided in two different story lines, being Ranma's life in the KoF world and his new life in Nerima. TNO is getting close to the final encounter, and TWTR will be finished in the next chapter. As for LAB it is still in the early stages and I'll try to find the time to write on it.  
  
Well, how was this for a first chapter?  
  
I'll be seeing you around. 


	2. Part 2

Kasumi opened her eyes slowly. She still felt tired, but years of waking up at the crack of dawn didn't let her sleep in. She knew she had to get up and prepare for the day. Her family depended on her.  
  
An odd feeling stopped her from getting up. She couldn't remember a single morning in which she felt warmth before. There was also an unexpected feeling of... relief? Focusing her eyesight, difficult to do in the still dark room, she had so stifle a cry of surprise. She recognized Ranma's calm features just inches from her face. She tried to get up, but couldn't as Ranma's arms were keeping her in a close embrace. She frantically tried to find a reason for Ranma to be in her room in the morning, and most importantly in her bed. So distressed was the eldest Tendo daughter that she failed to noticed the fact that both of them were clothed. They hadn't even removed their shoes. Her mind froze as Ranma's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Ranma felt something moving him. It wasn't much but that bit of movement managed to wake him from his deep dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes lazily and made out a face directly in front of his. *What the hell?* He thought. They both locked gazes and were clearly distressed at waking up so close to someone else. Ranma suddenly realized he had his arms draped over the girl and released her, his face red with embarrassment.  
  
No sooner had Kasumi felt his hands off her she moved backwards. Ranma did the same, but unfortunately for him he was at the edge of the bed. He fell over his head and rolled backwards clumsily. He got up slowly, rubbing the sore spot he hit himself on. Kasumi, although she was still a little surprised, giggled at the scene. She recognized the young man as Ranma, and as soon as she did she felt secure for some reason.  
  
Ranma heard the sound and saw Kasumi's smiling face. He couldn't help but chuckle himself. Both continued with their mirth for a couple of minutes more.  
  
Kasumi was the first to recover and looked at Ranma, the smile still on her lips. "I'm sorry for startling you, Ranma-kun."  
  
Ranma waved it off. "Don't worry about it."  
  
At the sound of his voice Kasumi froze. Neither because it was a deep voice nor because to her it sounded very pleasant. "Ranma-kun?" She asked closing her eyes and feeling faint. Ranma instantly sobered and knelt before her. Worry clear on his expression. She opened her eyes again, and met with his. "Yesterday wasn't a dream, was it?" She wanted for him to tell her it was. She wanted it so badly. Yet she knew better. Before he could answer she silenced him with her hand over his mouth. "I should get ready to make breakfast." Her eyes told him not to argue.  
  
Kasumi removed her hand from his face and Ranma nodded. "Yes." He said as he stood up and turned to leave the room. He stopped before opening the door and seemed like he wanted to say something else, but finally he continued and left.  
  
Kasumi was left alone with her thoughts. She knew yesterday she had broken down. For years she knew it would happen eventually. She didn't read all those psychology books for nothing after all. But experiencing it was something no book had prepared her for. She was also surprised because she had let her emotions flow with Ranma. *Ranma-kun.* She thought as she looked at the hand with which she had silenced him. The fingers that had touched his lips.  
  
She didn't know how or when it happened. She didn't know why. She just knew Ranma was someone she could trust. She turned to the side and noticed it was getting late. Getting out of bed she left those thoughts for later. She needed to clean up and prepare breakfast for her family. Just as she was picking the clothes she would wear she stopped and took her hand to her face. "Oh my!" She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed like she did minutes ago.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kasumi entered the kitchen in a hurry. She had taken her bath hurriedly to make up for starting late with her daily activities. She stopped as soon as she crossed the doorframe. The sight that greeted her was the one of Ranma already starting on breakfast. He was so preoccupied with what he was doing that he didn't notice her standing there. As she studied him move she couldn't see a difference from everyday. He went through the motions she had taught him as if he was still that zombie he'd been since he arrived. Kasumi silently walked over and started to work as well. She didn't voice it, nor did she let it show on her face, but she was glad Ranma had decided to help her in the kitchen even though he had recovered.  
  
Ranma saw Kasumi start working on breakfast silently, and smiled inwardly. He didn't remember much of what had happened since he met Genma again. *Hell! I don't remember anything but faces.* But he did remember Kasumi's face to be the only constant. She was the reason he had returned in the first place.  
  
Neither of them said a word as they continued their daily routine. They both had too many things to think about, anyway. Feelings that needed to be sorted out.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The table was filled with people. Nabiki was going through the motions as every other morning. Since she wasn't an early raiser that meant she still had her toothbrush in her mouth and wore her pajamas. Her eyes were nearly closed and her brain was still on strike. Akane had just returned from her morning jog and was looking forward to working off steam on her favorite hobby. 'Bash the perverts.' Soun was reading the morning paper. Genma was nearly drooling over the food that Kasumi and Ranma had just brought in. Ranma was quiet as usual, and everyone had learned to ignore him. Kasumi served the others and finally started eating herself.  
  
Everything was going as usual. That is until Genma tried to steal food from Ranma's bowl to fill his bottom-less stomach. He liked to think of it as a martial arts move. Perfect in every sense was his attack, except for the fact that his wrist was held just as his chopsticks were an inch from the target. The elder Saotome was so startled that he let a small cry of surprise to leave his lips.  
  
Everyone turned to the source of the sound and the reactions varied. Kasumi wondered why Saotome-san's chopsticks were near Ranma-kun's bowl in the first place. Nabiki opened her eyes wide as the events from yesterday assaulted her mind. Akane and Soun wondered why Genma was even bothering to pay attention to his son.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ranma calmly asked as he held his father's arm firmly. He ignored everyone else's reactions to his voice and waited for an answer.  
  
Genma, Akane and Soun were in a state of shock. Ranma wasn't acting like a zombie anymore. The former ignored the question asked and his face broke into a wide smile. "My boy! I'm no longer cursed with an inept son!" He jumped to his feet and started a victory dance. Or at least he tried to. He found his wrist still firmly grasped by his son.  
  
Ranma heard the exclamation and narrowed his eyes dangerously. He only let go when he was sure Genma would stop trying to celebrate like an idiot.  
  
Kasumi looked reprovingly at Genma. She couldn't believe those would be the first words Ranma-kun would hear from his flesh and blood after recovering. Nabiki, who in turn stared at her older sister, noticed her expression. *Since when does Kasumi show negative emotions?* Maybe Kasumi had needed yesterday's relief more than she thought.  
  
Genma was looking at his son with a frown. Soun stood up and stared at Ranma gravely. "Son, you should respect your elders." Akane backed her father. For her the fact that Ranma had recovered meant competition for her dojo. Not that she really cared, since she was the best martial artist ever.  
  
Ranma made a point of ignoring Soun just as he himself had been ignored for months and never his eyes left his father. "I'm still waiting. What were you trying to do?"  
  
Kasumi could feel the anger building in Genma and Soun and decided to intervene before things went out of hand. "Ranma-kun." Her voice had the effect of attracting everyone's attention. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Ranma turned to the eldest Tendo sister. "I wanted to know why my 'father' tried to take my food from my bowl, Kasumi-san." He answered, placing a tone on 'father' that no one really understood. He sounded almost resentful.  
  
Genma gulped audibly as he saw Kasumi turn to him with a disapproving expression. The last thing he wanted was to make her angry with him. "Is that true, Saotome-san?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Genma reacted in the usually way when confronted with trouble, he blamed his son. "My son should have seen that attack coming a mile away. A martial artist should always be prepared." To make his point clear he reached for Akane's bowl. The youngest Tendo countered with her chopsticks Genma turned back to Kasumi with a satisfied smile.  
  
Soun turned all solemn at that. "Saotome, always dedicating your efforts to the Art!" Tears threatened to come out of his eyes.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes at the scene. She could tell her father believed every word he said. Turning her attention to Ranma, she could tell he wasn't buying any of it. In fact he seemed to be getting angry. She knew Genma, Soun and Akane would gang up on Ranma if a fight ensued. Not wanting to take sides, but still grateful to Ranma for helping Kasumi, she decided to intervene and stop everything. "Ranma." She got his attention. "Would you help me with something in the dojo?"  
  
More than one person gave Nabiki weird looks, to which she simply stared back coldly, daring them to say anything. Akane, Soun and Genma shuddered and sat back, not willing to go against Nabiki and be broke for the next two months.  
  
The middle Tendo sister turned back to Ranma, who by now was looking at her questioningly. He nodded slowly as he stood up and left for the dojo. Nabiki turned back to the table, surprise at seeing Kasumi was gone never showing on her face, and gave her family and guest another cold stare for good measure. She then turned around and left the room.  
  
As she walked to the dojo her mind went over the events taking place yesterday and a few minutes ago. Ranma, in both occasions, had been quick to lose his temper. She was grateful to him for Kasumi, but planned on finding out what kind of person he really was. Having another Akane in the house certainly lacked appeal.  
  
When she entered the dojo she found Ranma and Kasumi waiting for her. The later gave her a look as if challenging her right to be here. *And the surprises continue.* Nabiki thought as she closed the door behind her. She took two steps forward and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well?" She asked Ranma demanding for an explanation.  
  
He returned her stare with one of his own. "Well what?" It was obvious he didn't like the way he was being addressed. It was also obvious he didn't know Tendo Nabiki, for he had no fear in confronting her.  
  
Kasumi watched from the side as both Ranma and Nabiki continued their staring match, none giving ground. She wondered why Nabiki had suddenly turned cold with Ranma. "Ranma-kun?" She wasn't surprised to see Ranma's features soften at the sound of her voice. "I think what Nabiki is trying to say is if you could tell us about you, though she's not being very polite." She finished with a reprimanding tone of voice at her younger sister, to which Nabiki winced. It simply felt wrong to be scolded by Kasumi.  
  
Ranma took a deep breath to relax himself and nodded. He motioned for them to sit down, since this would probably take a while. Once they were more comfortable the pigtailed young man started. "I don't really know how to explain my life, Kasumi-san. I don't remember most of it. Most of my memories are nothing but faces and emotions."  
  
"But Saotome-san said you turned into that zombie just months ago." Nabiki said, though as soon as the words left her mouth she felt like an idiot. *How can I trust anything coming out of the mouth of that man?* Her mind screamed at her.  
  
Ranma crossed his arms and looked thoughtful. "One of the few things I can tell you is that he's lying. I don't know for how long I've been with him, but he's been absent from my life for years." He shook his head and smiled faintly. "Heck, I'm not even sure he's my father."  
  
"What do you mean, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked softly. She was a maelstrom of emotions in the inside. She felt nervous about discovering what Ranma really was like, but at the same time trusted him without doubt. Now to know that he might not be Saotome-san's son at all...  
  
Ranma answered seriously. "I do have early memories of him, but nothing aside from his face looking at me. For all I know he could be the bastard that..." He stopped, trying desperately to reign over his anger. Both girls noticed the tension coursing through his body.  
  
Kasumi, to Nabiki's shock, placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder and another on his cheek. The middle Tendo sister was starting to really fear Ranma. He seemed to be psychologically unstable, probably even dangerous.  
  
The warm touch brought him back from the pit of dark memories. His eyes focused to see Kasumi, a caring smile on her face, looking at him calmly. The tension and anger drained from him instantly at the heavenly sight.  
  
Kasumi smiled even more widely at Ranma when she felt him relax. *He must have gone through something very traumatic.* She understood that because that was what she had been expecting would happen to her. And it did, yesterday. Ranma had managed to get out of a trance that must have been induced to protect him from something, only to be attacked by the one who called himself his father and confronted by everybody else. She was grateful to him, for he had come out of that trance, and back to the suffering that sent him there in the first place, to protect her. Her mind no longer with any doubt about Ranma's character, she hugged him tenderly, giving him the support he needed. "It's in the past." She murmured in his ear for only him to her. "It's in the past."  
  
Nabiki watched in awe as her older sister embraced Ranma tenderly and he returned the hug. It was almost as a repeat of last night, only that they had traded places this time. She sighed. "I believe you really are Saotome- san's son, Ranma-kun." Ranma and Kasumi broke the hug and turned to her. Nabiki continued once she had their attention, and grateful that Ranma was calm once again. It was unnerving having him glare at you with those unnatural eyes. "I checked the documents he had with him, and they are perfectly in order. You really are Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Did you find anything about my mother?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head sadly. "All he had with him was her name, Nodoka."  
  
The pigtailed man smiled at her. "That's more than nothing. Thank you, Nabiki-san."  
  
"What do we do about Saotome-san? He won't like hearing you call him a liar." Nabiki said seriously. Not that she wanted to side with the fat bastard, but she was sure Soun and Akane would take Genma's side.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Genma and Soun impatiently walked in circles outside the dojo. They wanted to know what was happening inside, but didn't want to get Nabiki angry with them.  
  
Akane angrily waited next to the door. *This is my dojo! How dare Nabiki get that BOY in?!* She was about ready to rush in and kick them out of her dojo when the door opened.  
  
Nabiki stepped out, followed by Kasumi and Ranma. The middle Tendo sister was frowning when she said. "It seems like Ranma-kun has lost his memory. He can't remember a thing before he woke up this morning." *This amnesia idea isn't half bad. It seems like Ranma has a brain inside his head.*  
  
"Oh, the tragedy! My inept son is a weak martial artist!" Genma moaned, though inwardly he was glad. He wouldn't know what to do if Ranma suddenly started telling things he shouldn't to the Tendos. Things like the truth.  
  
Soun frowned. "Amnesia? You mean he doesn't remember anything?" When Nabiki nodded his frown deepened. *How is he supposed to inherit the dojo if we have to train him from the basics?* With a sigh he decided to continue training Akane. She was a woman, but at least she was strong enough to take care of the challengers to the dojo. Besides, once she married that Hibiki boy she seemed to like the future of the dojo would be assured, the boy was quite strong.  
  
Akane smiled triumphantly. If Ranma didn't remember a thing that meant he wouldn't be much of a challenge for her. *Not that he ever was.* Her mind reminded her.  
  
Genma stopped moaning to the heavens about his worthless son and turned back to Nabiki. "You should probably go off to school, girl. It's getting late."  
  
Nabiki made a mad dash to her room to get ready. She was so engrossed in the morning activities that she forgot all about school. She didn't like Genma telling her what to do, but he was right this time.  
  
Akane left for school, thinking on paying Nabiki back for the dojo incident. She would arrive at Furinkan and finish off the perverts before her sister had a chance to start a betting pool. "That will teach her." She muttered as she started running, a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
Genma and Soun completely ignored Ranma and Kasumi as they entered the dojo to practice.  
  
Kasumi looked at the closed door with a sense of hurt. She didn't really notice before, but her father and youngest sister treated her as another piece of the furniture. They ignored her as much as they ignored Ranma.  
  
Ranma didn't seem to care what those two morons thought of him. He was more interested on figuring something out. "What now?" He asked himself.  
  
"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked, taken out of her personal pain by his question.  
  
Ranma turned to her. "What now, Kasumi-san? What should I do? I'm too old to be going to school, besides the point that I don't need school, and I can't live here without doing a thing. I don't want to be a freeloader anymore."  
  
Kasumi tilted her head to the side and smiled. "You shouldn't worry about that, Ranma-kun. I'm glad you're here to give me company."  
  
Ranma smiled back. "I'm glad to be here too, Kasumi-san." With that they headed to the living room to clear the table and entered the kitchen to wash the dishes. They went through the same motions they had gone for the past months. "Seriously, though. I think we should both find something to do. With me helping you out the chores won't take long. We'll have a lot of free time."  
  
Kasumi's smile slipped at this. "I'm not sure I can get out of the house, Ranma-kun." She said eyeing the walls with insecurity. "For so long I've hated these walls, yet they protect me from the outside world. I feel I need them, especially after yesterday." She shuddered at the memory.  
  
Ranma's features hardened. "I'm not letting anything happen to you. That's a promise."  
  
Kasumi smiled again at his words. "Arigato, Ranma-kun. I'll think about your words." She said as she handed him another bowl, which he dried.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Nabiki sighed as she entered the house. "Tadaima!" She called. *What a day.* She took her shoes off and walked in the living room. Noticing her father and Saotome-san were playing shogi again she went directly to her room. It had been a bad day for business. Akane had managed to defeat the boys of Furinkan before she arrived to set the usual betting pool. Kuno was unusually dense and threatened with beating up the teacher for insinuating that Japan lost the Second World War. At lunch several of her flunkies demanded an explanation for her being late in the morning.  
  
She entered her room and dropped her books on her desk. She took out a change of clothes and started taking off her uniform as she made a mental list of the things to take care of today.  
  
High on her priority list was spending some time with Ranma to know what he had planned. She thought about it and came to the conclusion that Ranma was too good to be true. She also noticed a hole in his narration. He said he was certain he spent years away from Genma. How was that possible if he didn't remember much, as he put it?  
  
Once finished she left her room and walked down the stairs. Checking the living room and kitchen she found only Genma and Soun. Since no one was upstairs that only left the dojo. Making her way there she wondered what Kasumi could possibly be doing in there. As she entered she was greeted with the sight of Ranma wielding an enormous spear. "Hey, Ranma-kun. What are you doing?" She asked a little nervously.  
  
Ranma turned to her with a calm expression just as Kasumi walked into her field of vision, a katana in her left hand. "Nabiki-chan, how was school?" She asked pleasantly. The middle Tendo sister nearly had a heart attack when she saw Kasumi wielding the katana. Were they training?  
  
It was then that Nabiki noticed both Ranma and Kasumi were actually cleaning the weapons. She inwardly sighed in relief and berated herself for thinking the worst. Why was it that she was so uneasy around Ranma? "I didn't know we had those in the dojo." She said trying to change her train of thought.  
  
Kasumi nodded as she sheathed the blade. "Our family Art is unarmed, yet father knew a dojo wouldn't be complete without weapons. He stored them in the attic when all of us were little."  
  
"Then what are you doing with them?" Nabiki asked, not seeing what her sister was getting at.  
  
Ranma shrugged as he placed the spear on the ground and started working on some shuriken. Kasumi took a couple of knives and explained. "We finished the chores early and didn't know what to do to pass the time." With that she resumed her work on the weapons.  
  
Nabiki watched as her sister and guest worked. She found it boring even if she had been here for only a couple of minutes, yet Kasumi and Ranma seemed to enjoy it. Looking all around she noticed they had been working for a while and had a lot of work to do. Deciding on letting them continue and maybe balance her books she left them and went upstairs.  
  
Once she was working with her numbers she started to think about Kasumi. It seemed like she had returned to being same old Kasumi, the one that was oblivious to nearly anything bad. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that her oldest sister was changed. As if she was being like she is out of choice instead of obligation.  
  
"Not important right now." She said to herself as she frowned and opened one of her books. In it she started to sort through some information of the past weeks. Of the moves in certain part of Nerima. The Black Dragons had attacked her family, and nobody attacked Nabiki Tendo's family and got away with it.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Akane arrived and eagerly went to her room to change into her gi. She rushed downstairs and went to her dojo to start warming up before Genma continued teaching her the Saotome branch of the Anything Goes. He said he would intensify her training and she was very excited.  
  
Just as she entered her features changed from the big smile she had to a frown in less than a second. "What is HE doing here?" She demanded as she pointed at Ranma.  
  
Kasumi smiled at her sister. "Would you like to help us, Akane? We're cleaning the dojo's weaponry." She heard Akane's question perfectly well, but decided to ignore it to try and calm her little sister down.  
  
Ranma had noticed both the ways Nabiki and now Akane reacted to him. Nabiki he could understand, she was still nervous around him and the sight of a fully armed Ranma must have shaken her. But Akane he couldn't understand. All he remembered from the girl was anger, yet he knew he hadn't done anything to her. Her position as the heir of the schools was secured, so she shouldn't feel threatened by him.  
  
Akane only half heard what Kasumi told her and stomped to Ranma. "Get out!" She all but screamed on his face. Her fists clenched and unclenched spasmodically at the need to physically lash out at him. Only her sister's presence stopped her.  
  
"Akane?" Kasumi asked in a disappointed tone of voice. She knew the little Tendo wasn't listening to her. For her Ranma's presence was as if someone was taking away one of her toys. It hurt to accept it, but her behavior during the past years, together with Soun and Nabiki's, had spoiled Akane. The little princess didn't need to struggle to get anything. Even the dojo was being given to her in a silver platter.  
  
Ranma remained in front of Akane, not at all bothered by the holes she tried to glare through him. This fact made her even angrier. "What are you waiting for?! GET OUT!" She bellowed as she cocked a fist back as if to strike.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" He asked quietly. He needed a reason to be hated like this. He had been feared and hated by many, yet never without a reason. Never like this. Even if Akane's opinion didn't hold much weight to him, the fact that another person rejected him hurt, a lot. The constant reminder of what he was, that he would never be able to live a normal life, pained him terribly.  
  
Kasumi's gaze never left Ranma's eyes. In those blue-green orbs she could see the pain that his features hid from the world. A pain so deep she couldn't begin to imagine what could possibly be the cause. What she did know was that he needed help. Taking a step forward she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Akane..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Akane lashed out blindly, startling Kasumi and making her fall to the ground. For every minute this BOY remained in HER DOJO she was becoming angrier. She didn't know who the person bothering her was, and she didn't care.  
  
Ranma saw as Akane lashed out at Kasumi. Even if the former didn't hit Kasumi she still hurt her. Kasumi's expression as she stared up at Akane's back was enough for him. His fists clenched tightly.  
  
Kasumi couldn't help but stare helplessly at Akane's back. What had her sister turned into? The lovely little girl that always brought a smile to everyone's face with her cheerful behavior couldn't be this thing so full of... hatred.  
  
As Akane and Ranma glared at each other the rest of the household rushed to the dojo because of Akane's screaming. They entered the room to be met with the sight of Ranma glaring down at Akane, Kasumi fearfully looking up towards them. Ranma's hands were full of shuriken. It seemed as if Akane was trying to protect Kasumi from a violent Ranma, or at least that was the first impression everybody got. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Soun bellowed as he charged the pigtailed man.  
  
Ranma was so surprised by the intervention that he didn't react in time. He received a kick to the jaw that sent him flying back. He crashed loudly against the wall and went through it, landing on the yard.  
  
As Soun attacked the pigtailed man Genma took a defensive stance in front of Kasumi and Akane, sparing a glance back to make sure they were both alright.  
  
Nabiki watched everything happen in shock. She couldn't believe Ranma had actually attacked Kasumi of all people. She glared dangerously at the rising figure of Ranma, the fact that such a blow should have rendered him unconscious never passing through her mind.  
  
Akane somehow came to the conclusion that she had defended Kasumi from that pervert. *That's right!* She thought. *That's why everyone is on my side.* She stood next to her downed sister, intent on not letting anything bad happening to her.  
  
Kasumi could only watch incredulously what was happening. She tried to yell at them to stop, to explain what had really happened. She tried so hard. Yet she couldn't. The violence displayed today somehow bringing to the surface yesterday's attack. Yesterday's fear and pain. She froze, staring at the scene as if she wasn't there at all.  
  
Ranma slowly got up and stared at the people he had lived with for he didn't know how long. All he could see in their faces was hatred. Hate. Fear. His earlier anger vanished instantly at the memories those expressions brought up. It was replaced by a hole in his chest. A place, he realized, where his heart was supposed to be.  
  
Soun noticed Ranma standing up with a pained expression. Knowing the boy probably had a few broken bones after that attack he stood straight and demanded. "Leave this house. I don't ever want to see you again." He wanted to kill that boy were he stood for attacking his daughters, for placing them in danger. Yet he didn't want to spill anybody's blood in front of his daughters' eyes.  
  
Genma, surprisingly, stood forward and sided with his friend. "You're not a man! No man would dare strike a defenseless woman. Get out of my sight, monster!" And with that he turned around and walked to attend Kasumi.  
  
Ranma heard the words clearly. He didn't hold any respect for that man, not after knowing what he had done, but the words still stroke him harder than anything else. "Monster." He whispered only to himself. His eyes closed as he turned around and started running away. "Monster."  
  
Kasumi watched as Ranma's expression turned even more pained and he ran away. Her eyes didn't leave the place he had been just seconds ago, even as her family asked her if she was fine. If that bastard hadn't done anything to her. All she could do was stare at the place Ranma-kun had been when he needed help, and she couldn't give it to him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Nabiki helped her older sister up the stairs and walked her to the door of her room. Since the attack not a word had left Kasumi's lips. The others were out looking for Ranma. Their anger at seeing Kasumi's unresponsive behavior making them search the streets to make the pigtailed man pay.  
  
When they arrived Kasumi stopped and without looking up finally spoke. "Thank you, Nabiki-chan. I can go to my bed from here."  
  
"Are you sure, Kasumi?" Nabiki asked incredulously. Her sister seemed pretty shaken by the event.  
  
Kasumi looked at her sister with a pleasant smile. "I'm fine, Nabiki-chan." And with that she entered her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Nabiki could only stare at the door after that. She slowly walked to her own room and sat on a chair, bringing her hand to her head. The room was relatively dark with the closed curtains, but that sit well with her current mood. She took deep breaths in that same position for several minutes, calming herself and her thoughts.  
  
Finally, after almost half an hour, she looked up. Her eyes flashed in anger. "You will pay for this, Saotome."  
  
Kasumi's smile before entering her room had been the same one she wore for so many years. That same smile that hid all the pain inside, poisoning her soul.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Once alone in her room, Kasumi sat on her bed and stared at her hands. Mostly at her right hand. The hand she had placed on Akane's shoulder to try and calm her down. *How could things spiral down from that?* She thought. It all had happened too fast for her.  
  
Kasumi Tendo wanted to cry. To shed tears for her ineptitude in helping the one person who had seen her as another human being. But the tears didn't come. They refused to leave her eyes.  
  
And so, even if a terrible pain was devouring her soul, Kasumi remained staring at her hands.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma ran without direction for a long time. He didn't know how long, and he didn't care. Maybe if he ran fast enough he would leave the monster behind. *Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen.* His mind sarcastically countered the delusional idea.  
  
He didn't notice as it started to rain, hard. The water never even making him blink, even if his vision was clouded by it. "Monster." Even now he kept repeating that same word again and again. It's meaning more than his mind could take.  
  
So absorbed was he in running that he didn't react in time to a woman walking around a corner. He crashed into her and they both landed on the wet floor in a heap of limbs, her umbrella was sent flying with the violence of the collision.  
  
It hit him hard, the knowledge that he probably hurt this person as well. All because he wasn't paying attention.  
  
He didn't care anymore.  
  
He wanted the darkness to take him again. To stop him from hurting more people.  
  
Ranma Saotome backed himself against a wall and assumed a fetal position. The water hitting him hard as he let his pain take over.  
  
Ranma Saotome sobbed softly, the word 'monster' repeated again and again.  
  
END PART 2  
  
Author's notes: For those of you who think Akane is out of character here, I might agree were it not for the fact that she's had her every delusion fueled for months by Genma, who is trying to be in good terms with her and Soun.  
  
Will all the people out looking for Ranma find him? Will he be able to refrain from losing himself again?  
  
Wait and see in the next chapter. 


	3. Part 3

She was returning home after a long day of work. All her worries on not getting wet now that it had started raining.  
  
Luckily she had taken her umbrella with her that morning, so she was well prepared. Just as she turned the corner to her block she saw a man running blindly towards her. She didn't have time to react before he crashed into her, taking the air out of her lungs as they fell in a heap.  
  
The shock of the blow together with the cold water hitting her made her lose her awareness for a few seconds. She recovered to feel angry at whoever had run into her, probably going for a quick feel of her body. She sat up and turned with a glare directed towards the man.  
  
A glare that vanished when she caught sight of him. All her anger vanished and she couldn't help but feel sorry for this man. He was crying softly in a fetal position, muttering something she couldn't understand.  
  
Forgetting all about her earlier anger she reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.  
  
As soon as Ranma felt the warm touch and heard the words he retreated quickly, as if her hand was burning hot. "Get away!" He managed to get out in between sobs.  
  
She felt hurt at the reaction she brought out of this man. Trying her best to ignore the feeling she reached forward again. This time he didn't make a move. "What's wrong?" She asked again.  
  
Ranma didn't hear her, neither did he feel her hand hesitantly touch his forearm. He was too immersed in his own despair to notice anything. He was returning to it again, to that safe place where nothing hurt. He wanted so badly to let go. Just as he was slipping back into that state he was brought back to reality by something he hadn't felt in a while. And he was surprised he felt it, too.  
  
She saw the man's eyes start losing all their fire, all their life. Even if it was only pain that she could see in them she couldn't allow for him to die like this. She tried moving him to make him return, yet he continued to fall deeper and deeper into himself. As a last resort she slapped him across the face, hard. Her hand flared in pain as she sat back and gave a sigh of relief when she noticed his eyes recovered some sanity.  
  
Ranma came back to find himself sitting down against a wall, a heavy rain pouring down. He looked at the woman in front of him in confusion, wondering what she was doing there. He thought hard about it and slowly, but surely, he remembered what had gotten him in that state.  
  
She noticed his eyes scanning his surroundings, then her. She felt a little self-conscious as the man looked at her with his blue-green eyes. Her features formed a frown when she saw his eyes returning to the pain, even if his sanity remained.  
  
Ranma dropped his gaze and sighed. "Sorry. I didn't intend to run you over."  
  
"I know." She softly said.  
  
He got up and offered a hand to the woman, which she took. As he helped her to her feet he noticed she had a warm touch, probably because her hand had just impacted with his face very hard. Letting go of her he turned around to walk away. "Is that all I get? Just an apology and you're off?" He heard the woman's voice behind him. He lowered his gaze to his hands and stared at them.  
  
The rain poured down even harder than before, yet neither of them moved to get cover. The man had much bigger problems than a little rain, the woman was too intrigued by him to notice her getting wet.  
  
Finally, after several long minutes, Ranma asked back. "Then what would you like?"  
  
"An explanation would be nice." She answered firmly.  
  
Ranma understood she wasn't making a request. "That's it?" He turned around asking.  
  
She nodded seriously. "Yes. When you're done I won't stop you from leaving."  
  
He shrugged. "I guess I owe you that, at least." Truth be told, he was grateful to her. Had it not been for her he would have done something he would later regret.  
  
She giggled for a moment as he started talking. When he asked her why she gave him a sarcastic look. "Shouldn't we get indoors? I don't want to get a cold and I'm sure you don't want that either."  
  
"Where could we go?" He asked.  
  
"My place is down this block. I'm sure we can talk there." She provided as she went to retrieve her umbrella and closed it. She was soaked to the bone, so she didn't really need it right now.  
  
Ranma eyed her curiously. "Aren't you worried about letting some strange man you just met on the street into your house?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm sure you won't be doing anything improper to me." She started walking down the street. "Besides, I can take care of myself."  
  
Ranma reluctantly followed her and they entered her apartment. "Wait here." She commanded as she took off her shoes and walked into another room, leaving him alone by the door. The pigtailed man waited patiently for a couple of minutes, every one of them convincing himself to stay. He did owe it to her. She finally returned, wearing a bathrobe and her hair up in a towel. In her hands were another towel and robe. "Dry yourself up and put this on. I'll put your clothes in the dryer."  
  
He protested as soon as she had finished talking. "Being wet doesn't bother me." He felt really nervous with this situation. Alone with a woman in her house, both wearing nothing but bathrobes.  
  
She frowned and spoke in a tone of voice that made him feel stupid. "I don't want any of my furniture ruined because you sat there all wet. Now please take your clothes off and dry yourself up. I'll be waiting in the living room." And with that she placed the towel and bathrobe on his hands and left.  
  
Ranma remained motionless for a couple of seconds and wondered how could she order him around so easily. *And why am I going along with it?* He stripped to his boxers and dried himself. He put the robe on, and followed his hostess.  
  
She looked up from her book when she heard the sound of footsteps. She was met with the sight of a tall man wearing a robe that didn't really fit him. His shoulders too broad for it. Most of his chest was left uncovered and she could see that he must exercise regularly. She stood up and took the clothes from his hands, taking them with her.  
  
A few minutes later they were both sitting comfortably, cups of steaming tea on the table, and the sounds of a drying machine in the background. "So, what do you want to know?" He asked as he noticed the tea was very good, not as good as Kasumi's but very good indeed.  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you were running down the street?"  
  
He did. For some strange reason he told her everything from the moment he woke up to the time he crashed into her. He was indebted to this woman and wouldn't pay her back with nothing but complete honesty. He omitted to mention any names, of course.  
  
She heard every word attentively, never her eyes leaving his. Their tea got cold as he spoke, but neither noticed. When he finished she shook her head and sighed. "So all that was because of a misunderstanding."  
  
Ranma looked downcast. "The fact remains. She was hurt because of me."  
  
The woman shook her head and said. "I don't think so. I believe it was all Tendo Akane's fault."  
  
Ranma was so startled that he spilled the tea all over himself. He looked at the woman in disbelief. "How?"  
  
She shrugged. "I happen to know Akane. I also know all about her temper problem and bad habits. As for the rest, your description was so accurate that I could easily tell the middle sister is her older sister, Tendo Nabiki."  
  
He chuckled at the coincidence taking place. But of course, he should have expected something like this, considering the interesting life he seemed to be cursed with. "I just now realize that I don't know your name."  
  
She smiled as she extended her hand forward. "I'm Ninomiya Hinako."  
  
Ranma didn't quite meet her smile but shook her hand either way. "A pleasure to meet you, Ninomiya-san."  
  
"Just Hinako is fine." She said. "What about you?"  
  
He thought for a moment and answered. "I've been told by Nabiki-san that my name is Saotome Ranma. After what happened I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be calling myself Saotome anymore. Just call me Ranma."  
  
Hinako was a little surprised this man took so lightly being disowned. She wondered what kind of problems he had to feel losing his family name was nothing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ranma." She said as she smiled widely. It had been a long time since she could talk to someone like this.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hinako eventually managed to convince her guest to stay for the night. He argued that it wasn't proper and that he should be going, but she ignored him and almost had to physically force him to sleep on the couch instead of walking out the door.  
  
As the man, just Ranma as he wanted to be called, stared up at the ceiling he wondered why he wasn't feeling as bad as he should. He did feel hurt about the whole incident in the Tendo Dojo, but he no longer felt as if he was about to die.  
  
He didn't have much trouble finding an answer. *Hinako.* He thought with mixed feelings. On the one hand he was grateful to the teacher for giving him her unquestioned support when he most needed it. On the other he felt as if he was betraying Kasumi. Both women had done so much for him, yet Kasumi he somehow managed to hurt. The look in her eyes was more than enough for him. And now Hinako. How would he repay her for what she'd done? Most importantly still. Could he stay with her without somehow getting her hurt as well?  
  
Needless to say he didn't get much sleep that night.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Nabiki walked into the kitchen the next morning, intent on talking to Kasumi about what had happened the day before.  
  
Now that she had slept and calmed down she was seeing things from a different perspective, and she wanted to know from Kasumi herself what had really happened. She found the kitchen to be empty, though breakfast was already finished, and headed to the dojo. Entering the room she noticed no one had been here from the day before. The hole on the wall and the weapons scattered all over the floor proving that fact.  
  
She walked forward and knelt where Ranma was standing before being kicked out. Nabiki took the shuriken Ranma had in his hand when he was facing Akane. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing they were crushed, the marks on them leaving no doubt as to what happened to the metal weapons. *Ranma. He did this with his bare hands!* And there wasn't blood anywhere.  
  
Nabiki was one of the sharpest people in Nerima, her brain working incredibly fast to always gain an advantage over others. This time was no exception and all leads pointed at one fact she didn't like at all.  
  
Getting up she walked back into the house and up the stairs, purposely heading for one of the guestrooms. Sure enough when she slid the door open she found her sister already there, rummaging through the contents of Ranma's backpack. "Kasumi?" She called softly, not wanting to have the entire household here to ruin their conversation.  
  
Nabiki saw Kasumi stiffen and relax almost instantly after. She turned around with one of her pleasant smiles, one Nabiki was already starting to hate. "Nabiki-chan, you're up early."  
  
The middle Tendo sister closed the door behind her and knelt next to Kasumi. "Save it, Kasumi. I know something's wrong." And to make her point clearer she shower Kasumi one of the ruined shuriken. "If Ranma-kun did this, and I'm pretty sure it must have been him since no one else in the house can, then he didn't attack you at all." *You wouldn't be here right now if he did.* She thought to herself.  
  
Kasumi remained smiling at her sister, yet in the inside there was a war taking place. She had come this morning to Ranma's room to get his pack and take it to him, wherever he was. She couldn't face her family with something that would make them unhappy and was willing to sacrifice her own desires, again, for them. She didn't get much sleep thinking about how to explain what happened to her father. That it wasn't Ranma-kun's fault so that he could return to the house. But that would hurt both Soun and Akane, and she couldn't do that. She couldn't destroy Soun's dream of Akane being his heir, nor Akane's fantasy world where she was never wrong. Even if it was the wrong path to take she would do it for her family.  
  
Now Nabiki was confronting her, demanding to know what had really happened. And if she knew something about her sister it was that she had little to no reserves when it came to defending her family. Kasumi most of all. Nabiki resented Soun for not supporting his own family, and thus being forced to become the feared Ice Queen, and Akane for being such a spoiled little princess, but Kasumi she looked up to whenever she felt down.  
  
Kasumi didn't want a fight between Nabiki and Akane, which would obviously be the result of the former learning the truth, so she kept acting as if she didn't know what her sister was talking about.  
  
Nabiki waited impatiently for her sister to make up her mind, and when she noticed Kasumi wouldn't talk about it she narrowed her eyes. "Fine, then I guess that bastard did attack you." She got up and turned around. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he pays for what he did."  
  
Kasumi heard the words and instantly her expression fell to be replaced by worry and fear. "Nabiki." She whispered, hoping her sister would stop. When the middle Tendo sister took a step away Kasumi reached forward and took her hand. "Please wait, Nabiki." She pleaded. "I'll tell you everything." She finished in a whisper, her eyes downcast.  
  
Nabiki turned around with her usual expressionless mask and sat down. "I'm listening." And listen she did. As Kasumi explained in detail what had happened she devoured every word, but never letting her feelings on the matter show on her face.  
  
Kasumi looked really downcast by the time she finished the story. She didn't tell Nabiki about the pain in Ranma's eyes, but she didn't have to do it to remember it. She looked up to see Nabiki smiling at her. "It's good to see I was right." Kasumi understood then. Her sister had manipulated her into opening up.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Nabiki." She said halfheartedly.  
  
Nabiki embraced her sister. "To hell with being nice." *At last.* She thought happily as Kasumi returned the hug. It had been a long time since she wanted to repay Kasumi for all she had done, but never had the chance.  
  
A few minutes passed and they finally broke apart. "So what were you doing?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Kasumi turned to Ranma's backpack. "I was emptying Ranma-kun's pack so that I could take it to him." And it was true. There was a pile of stuff next to the huge pack, most of it Genma's.  
  
"But?" Nabiki asked, knowing there was more to it.  
  
"But there's nothing left inside and I still can't lift it." Kasumi said, and a little frustration tinted her voice.  
  
"Let me help you. I carry Kuno-chan to class every morning." Nabiki said seriously as she took a hold of the straps.  
  
They seriously tried, both exerting to their limits. It was no wonder Nabiki was shocked when the pack didn't budge an inch. She inspected it more closely and could see the floorboards were already bending down because of the immense weight. "And he carried this as if it was nothing. He must be a monster." She whispered.  
  
"Nabiki!" Kasumi reprimanded sternly, mostly because she had seen Ranma's pain increase tenfold when called a 'monster' by Genma.  
  
Nabiki lifted her arms to placate her sister. "Sorry. But you got to admit, no normal person can lift that much weight with as little effort as Ranma- kun." When Kasumi's expression fell she instantly knew what was wrong. "We could try to convince daddy it was all an accident so that Ranma-kun can return here."  
  
Kasumi smiled at her sister but shook her head. "Akane won't allow it. She'll just find another excuse to get rid of him."  
  
Nabiki's expression hardened. "If she doesn't like it..."  
  
"No!" Kasumi firmly stated, to which Nabiki almost fell back. She sure as hell wasn't used to Kasumi raising her voice. "I won't allow there to be fights within this family." Considering the subject done with she stood up and continued. "I believe it won't do us any good carrying Ranma-kun's things out. We don't know where he is."  
  
Nabiki stood up as well and smirked. "That's where I come in. I'll have him found by the end of the day."  
  
With that both sisters left the guestroom to continue with the daily activities. In the hallway they greeted Akane, who was eagerly making her way outside to train with Genma and Soun.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
He opened his eyes to see a different ceiling to the one he was used to. It didn't take him more than two seconds to remember where he was and why. Heaving a sigh he sat up, noticing that sunrise would be in about an hour. *Now what do I do?* He asked himself. During his stay in the Tendo dojo he would get up at this hour to help Kasumi with the chores, yet he didn't know what to do with his time now that he wasn't living there anymore. He suddenly turned sharply to the kitchen door. Even though the door was closed he knew someone was in there by the sounds coming from inside.  
  
Ranma stood up and stretched. He noticed his clothes were neatly folded on a chair next to the couch. He smiled as he got dressed and folded the blanket Hinako gave him last night. Doing so brought him the feeling that yesterday's events didn't happen. Even if he knew having such thoughts would eventually hurt him, he relished in the feeling of peace.  
  
He slowly walked to the kitchen and softly knocked on the door. "Come in." Came a child's voice. Ranma frowned a little and did as he was told. He entered the kitchen to find a little girl working on the stove. "Good morning.." She greeted cheerfully. "Breakfast will be ready shortly."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Are you Hinako-san's sister? I didn't see you last night."  
  
The girl visibly slumped down. "It's a long story." She started.  
  
Some time later Hinako finished explaining how she only took her adult form whenever she drained the battle aura from someone. An old man by the name of Happosai trained her in such techniques to help her, since she was sick. During the explanation she couldn't really meet Ranma's eyes. Not because they made her nervous, even if they were a little disconcerting, but because she felt Ranma would reject her as so many others did. Either they were attracted to her because of her body alone, or they ran off because of what she was. "I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with this 'vampire.'" She finished.  
  
To her surprise laughter filled the room. She lifted her gaze to see Ranma laughing joyfully. She didn't know why he was laughing, so confused she was. It took a full five minutes for Ranma to control himself enough to talk again. Wiping tears away from his eyes and still smiling he finally put an end to Hinako's torment. "Sorry about that. It's just that I can't see why you would call yourself a vampire." *And the fact that I don't know why other people would be scared of her for such a harmless reason.* He added to himself.  
  
Hinako scowled. "I suck people's energy to keep my adult form, that's not funny."  
  
Ranma sobered somewhat, noticing he was upsetting her. "It's not supposed to be. Just be glad your problem isn't so serious."  
  
Hinako was taken aback by the conviction in Ranma's voice. She wondered what kind of problems this man had to consider absorbing other people's auras not a serious problem. She was taken out of her reverie when Ranma waved a hand in front of her eyes to call her attention. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Shouldn't you be going to school? You said you were a teacher at Furinkan, right?" He said taking a look at a clock. He didn't even blink but Hinako either way seemed to vanish, all the time cursing for not noticing the hour.  
  
She was ready in record time and by the door when something occurred to her. Turning around to face Ranma she smiled. "There's a spare key hanging in the kitchen next to the door. If you go out take it with you." Before he could argue she wiggled a finger in front of her, a cute gesture coming from a child. "I want you back before dinner. We'll talk then." And with that she closed the door and left the man alone.  
  
"Great." Was all he could think to say.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"You didn't have to beat him so badly." Nabiki and Akane were walking back from school. The middle Tendo sister was scolding her younger sister for something that happened during the morning battle.  
  
Akane frowned but didn't turn to regard her sister. "That pervert had it coming."  
  
Her expression remaining cold Nabiki didn't relent. "You broke his arm, Akane." The youngest Tendo gave special attention to one of her admirers that morning, something that happened because he managed to tag her on her shoulder with a sloppy kick. Akane gave him a sound beating and broke his arm when he was begging for her to stop. *She's not improving with her anger problems.* Nabiki thought bitterly. She had hoped that Soun and Genma's training would give Akane some control. *Far from it.* Akane kept on accumulating anger, and now she was dangerous with the skills the masters of the Anything Goes kept teaching her.  
  
Akane snorted. "He won't bother me again, then."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, knowing it was useless. Akane wouldn't accept she was wrong. Ever.  
  
As they continued walking, Nabiki caught something out of the corner of her eye. She did her best to act casual, and was successful as usual, as she checked her watch. "I've got some business to attend to, Akane. Tell Kasumi I'll be back for dinner." The youngest Tendo nodded and she started walking down another street, noticing how luck seemed to be on her side today.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
He walked aimlessly through the streets of Nerima, mostly to get a feel of the place. Even if he had been living here for a while now, it was the first time he actually paid any attention to his surroundings. "This is a peaceful place. I could get used to live here." In truth, he welcomed the peace and quiet.  
  
Turning around a corner, Ranma saw a park not too far away. He smiled, remembering his time spent in the wilderness, and most importantly, his connection to the life of the planet. He felt at peace every time he was closer to mother nature.  
  
Having nothing better to do, the pigtailed man made his way to the small park. There were a few people there, mostly couples. He took a deep breath and smiled as he sat beneath a large tree, thoughts leaving his mind as he connected with the energy flow of the planet.  
  
Ranma smiled as he could feel the planet was full of life. Even if modern technology severely depleted the natural resources and contaminated the environment, the cycle of the planet was not altered. Earth was even compensating for humanity's actions with some climatic phenomena. There were some isolated events he would have to check out, but it wasn't something serious that required his immediate attention.  
  
Burrowing his brows in concentration he let his body feed from the life of the planet. Without his noticing he started to attract the attention of the bystanders. Even if he picked a secluded spot people still noticed the show. Small tendrils of misty energy left the ground to be absorbed by his body. The grass around him started to grow noticeably and a few birds landed close to him, their animal gazes fully focused on the softly glowing man.  
  
Murmurs of disbelief were heard all over yet he didn't notice. More people started gathering around, Nabiki was one of them and stared with wide eyes at the show. *Ranma-kun?*  
  
After about half an hour Ranma finally cut his direct connection to the planet. He opened his eyes and blinked at all the people giving him the weird looks. "What?" He asked no one in particular and trying to find a way out of this mess.  
  
The following massive facefault caused a small tremor in the park. Comments of disbelief could be heard as the crowd started to disperse. This was Nerima, after all. Weird events didn't hold people's attention for very long.  
  
Ranma blinked again just as Nabiki approached him. He noticed the middle Tendo sister approaching and decided to leave before she could lash out at him for last night. He wasn't up to withstanding another emotional assault.  
  
Nabiki saw Ranma look at her and cursed inwardly as his features revealed a painful expression just as he got up to leave. "Ranma-kun, wait!" She called as he started walking away. He stopped before taking two steps.  
  
Maybe it was the tone of Nabiki's voice, or the fact that he wanted to know if Kasumi was okay. Ranma didn't know but either way stopped and slowly turned around. He saw as Nabiki, still in her school uniform, made her way to him. Her expression was unreadable, but he was used to it. "Nabiki-san?"  
  
Nabiki stopped next to the pigtailed man. She idly wondered if the cool air around them was the result of whatever he was doing before. Shaking that thought out of her mind she concentrated on the matter at hand, her sister was more important than satisfying her curiosity. "Ranma-kun, I'm sorry for yesterday." She said with difficulty. It wasn't easy for her to ask for forgiveness.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened a little at that. "Huh?" He asked intelligently.  
  
Nabiki inwardly smirked at that. It was obvious Ranma didn't expect that from her. Actually seeing he was taken off-guard returned her to known ground. "We need to talk." She said at length.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you, Nabiki-san." Ranma said. They were talking in a cafe next to the park since Nabiki suggested they move to a more comfortable place. Ranma didn't understand what could be more comfortable than sitting under a tree but obliged.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "For telling me Kasumi-san is fine. I wouldn't be able to take it if she was more hurt because of me."  
  
Nabiki frowned. "That's just the point, Ranma-kun. She never was hurt because of you in the first place." She didn't understand what was wrong with Kasumi and Ranma. They were both trying to make sure the other wasn't hurt and ended up blaming themselves for others' doing.  
  
"Yesterday she wouldn't have been hurt had it not been for my presence. I'm the one that suggested cleaning the dojo's weaponry." Ranma said seriously.  
  
Nabiki decided to stop pursuing the matter. It was obvious Ranma would keep on blaming himself for the event. "Either way, I'm here to take you back to the dojo. Even if you won't stay there, and make damn sure you understand I want you to return, Kasumi told me to find you so you could get your pack."  
  
Ranma thought about it for a moment. He really didn't want for any of his stuff to fall on his father's hands. It would be a bad thing if someone discovered the hidden box in the pack, but even more so if that someone was Genma. "I don't think your father or sister will like to see me there, though." The man said.  
  
Nabiki shrugged it off. "Our fathers should be training Akane in the dojo by the time we arrive. We'll have plenty of time for you to get your pack without them finding out."  
  
Ranma opposed resistance for a couple of minutes more, but the urge to see Kasumi coupled with Nabiki's resolve made him accept.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Just as Nabiki predicted Kasumi was the only one in the house when they arrived. "Kasumi." Nabiki called as they entered the house. She was careful to keep her voice down so that only her sister heard her call.  
  
The eldest Tendo sister walked out of the kitchen, her eyes quickly caught the form of Ranma as he uncomfortably stood next to her sister. "Ranma- kun." She whispered, both relieved at seeing him and afraid she would hurt him again. After what he'd done for her she'd been horrible to him, failing to help him when he most needed it.  
  
Nabiki smirked and left the room to make sure they weren't caught unaware by any of the people in the dojo.  
  
Kasumi finally broke the silence after a couple of minutes. "Ranma-kun, I'm so glad to see you're fine. When you left yesterday..." She trailed off berating herself for bringing that up.  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I was lucky someone was kind enough to take me in. She saved me from falling in again."  
  
"She?" Kasumi inquired.  
  
Ranma, oblivious to her interest, nodded. "Hinako-san was kind enough to offer me a place to stay."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "I'm glad for you. Let us go get your pack."  
  
With that they quickly made their way to the guestroom and Ranma effortlessly picked it up. "Thank you, Kasumi-san." She only nodded and led him to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry for the trouble you went through, Ranma-kun." Kasumi said with a sad expression on her face. She really didn't blame Ranma for moving on with his life. She understood he must feel she failed him.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Kasumi-san. Even after all you did for me what I ended up doing was hurt you." Putting his pack down he opened it and shuffled through its contents until he took a small object out. He closed it again and turned to Kasumi. "For you." He said offering Kasumi a small ring.  
  
"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked uncertain as she took the ring from his hand.  
  
Ranma smiled faintly. "I did promise to protect you. Carry that ring with you, even if you only keep it in your pocket. If you're ever in trouble tap the blue stone twice, I'll be there as soon as I can." He didn't mention other qualities the ring had, but they weren't really important.  
  
Kasumi studied the ring. It was simple enough, with only the blue stone as decoration. She smiled up as she locked gazes with Ranma. "Thank you, Ranma- kun."  
  
With that Ranma smiled back and turned around, walking out of the house and the Tendo grounds. Kasumi followed his form until he disappeared and sighed. *Ranma-kun.* She entered the house to finish preparing dinner for her family..  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Nabiki kept running as she looked for Ranma. She couldn't believe he would just go after getting his pack. In fact she couldn't believe he left at all after seeing him look at Kasumi upon arriving. As soon as Kasumi told her Ranma left she ran out looking for the pigtailed man.  
  
She was breathing raggedly as she turned a corner and promised herself to start exercising more after this was all over. Another empty street. She cursed under her breath and ran to the next intersection. Why was she looking for him, anyway? She couldn't come up with an answer. All she knew was that she needed to find him.  
  
She reached the intersection and no sign of him. *At the very least I'll find him to make him pay.* He was making her run a lot.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ranma sighed as he continued walking, the familiar weight of his backpack over his shoulders. So far he had managed to part ways with the only person he cared about, even if they did part in good terms and he was sure they would continue to see each other, Ranma knew Kasumi's world didn't have space for him.  
  
*And now what?* He asked himself. Hinako was adamant about him staying with her until he was back on his feet. Even if he disliked the idea of accepting her offer he disliked the idea of upsetting her even more.  
  
He did understand the fact that he needed time to take control of his life, and Hinako's support was not something that would stop him from achieving that goal. Far from it.  
  
But he didn't want to freeload either. That only left him the choice of getting a job and helping with the chores around the house.  
  
Getting a job would be a quest in itself, since he didn't know who would be willing to hire him.  
  
Just as this thought passed through his mind he turned around a corner. He came face to face with a man that seemed familiar. He didn't have time to duel on it for long since he was sent flying back by a powerful punch to the face.  
  
Ranma landed roughly on his back, his backpack softening the fall somewhat. His eyes quickly focused on the owner of the offending fist, who was glaring at him hatefully. "What was that for?" Ranma asked as he started to get up.  
  
The other man adjusted his glasses and assumed a fighting stance. Inwardly he was seething in rage, which was taking all of his concentration to not attack recklessly. Doing so could be dangerous for him, his knuckles flaring in pain after connecting that blow proved that fact. So concentrated was he that words were out of the question.  
  
Seeing that he would get no answer, and not being in a particularly good mood after being attacked for no reason, Ranma glared back at the man in the gi. He let his backpack drop, which cracked the asphalt on impact with the ground.  
  
The man in the gi tensed on seeing this, wondering just how much the monster's strength was enhanced by that weird energy of his. As it seemed so far normal attacks would be next to useless, while more unconventional means would take longer to connect. And that was a time he didn't have in this particular fight.  
  
Ranma assumed a somewhat basic stance. "You are going to regret messing with me." He growled out. Maybe fighting would help clear his head. Hopefully he would run into one of those 'Black Dragons' after this was over. He had a lot of stress to work off and even though he wouldn't kill this man, the thugs that dared attack Kasumi wouldn't be that lucky.  
  
Both fighters jumped towards each other. "STOP!!!" Only to be interrupted almost instantly by a female voice. They both turned to see the owner of that voice, yet none took their attention completely off their opponent.  
  
Nabiki doubled over and fought to get back her breath. She didn't know how she was able to scream that loud but didn't care. So far it seemed Ranma and Tofu were more concerned on her than on fighting each other.  
  
Ranma straightened and waited for Nabiki to take control of the situation. The middle Tendo sister didn't take long and stepped forward.  
  
Nabiki didn't need to be a genius to know what happened. Even if she only arrived to see Ranma and Tofu about to attack each other she could guess Ranma didn't start this fight. Stopping by Ranma's side she turned to glare at Tofu, who blinked at her obvious defense of the pigtailed man.  
  
END PART 3  
  
Author's notes: A third chapter out, and I believe it'll slow down from here. Tell me what you think. And for all of those out there who want to see some people get what they deserve, patience is a virtue. 


	4. Part 4

"Nabiki-chan?" Tofu asked with uncertainty. "Why are you defending this monster?" He asked, the last words coming out venomously at Ranma.  
  
Seeing the pigtailed man flinch Nabiki glared at Tofu. "Ranma-kun is not a monster, sensei." She said forcefully.  
  
"What? But your father said..." Tofu stammered out, now confused instead of angry. The Tendo patriarch had been quite clear in his description of the event. If so why was Nabiki, Kasumi's sister, defending Ranma?  
  
"Nabiki-san..." Ranma began.  
  
Only to be interrupted by Nabiki as she placed a hand over his mouth. She turned back to the confused doctor. "I don't know what my father said to you, sensei." She knew exactly what Soun must have said, but decided it wasn't important right now. Especially with Ranma in hearing range. He could do without listening to that. "All you have to know is that my sister was saved by Ranma-kun." *In more ways than one.*  
  
"But Akane-chan can take care of herself..." Tofu protested, but he knew Nabiki wasn't referring to the youngest Tendo.  
  
Ranma was still impressed with how quickly Nabiki could take care of a situation by keeping a cool head on her shoulders. Yesterday in the dojo she was just an spectator, ruled by her emotions, but here she was in the spotlight. The pigtailed man decided something was especial about the middle Tendo sister. She always seemed to have an angle in every situation.  
  
Nabiki saw the anger still in Tofu's eyes diminish, but not completely. She knew Tofu wasn't the most stable person in Nerima. *Heck! Look how he acts around Kasumi.* Even if he normally was a gentle and caring person she wasn't sure what could happen if he lost control over his own emotions. "My sisters are fine. Both of them." Another half-truth. Kasumi was physically fine, but was in serious need of emotional help.  
  
Ranma sighed and stepped over to his backpack. He hung it on his shoulders with ease and turned to Tofu. "The next time you attack me like this you'll be sorry."  
  
Nabiki's eyes widened at the threat. She turned to Ranma, who was glaring at Tofu. "Ranma-kun. He was only acting like that..."  
  
"I know." Ranma interrupted her, then turned his blue-green eyes back on Tofu. "But he attacked me without even telling me why, much less listening to my side of the story."  
  
Tofu took advantage of the fact that Nabiki had her back to him to glare right back at the pigtailed man. In his eyes he was somehow affecting Nabiki, since the middle Tendo sister never acted like this. "I reacted to what Tendo-san told me."  
  
"And you took it upon yourself to become my executioner." Ranma accused. "You decided I didn't deserve the benefit of the doubt and attacked me based on what one man told you."  
  
"Enough." Nabiki said firmly. "You two are gaining nothing from this." With that she turned to the doctor, who schooled his features to look calm. "I'll talk to you later, Tofu-sensei. I need to have a few words with Ranma- kun."  
  
Tofu nodded. "Have a good day, Nabiki-chan." He said with a friendly smile.  
  
Ranma remained silent as he followed Nabiki, his attention not leaving Tofu until they were out of sight.  
  
Once they turned around a corner Tofu's smile vanished from his face to be replaced by a fierce scowl. "You won't get near Kasumi again, monster." He said before turning on his heels and returning to his clinic.  
  
-----  
  
"What was that back there?" Nabiki demanded once they were alone. She was still walking, with Ranma following close behind.  
  
"What was what, Nabiki-san?" Ranma asked calmly.  
  
Nabiki stopped walking and turned to face Ranma. She studied him closely, looking for any signs of anger left in him. "Why did you threaten Tofu- sensei like that?" She found none.  
  
Ranma looked away. "He attacked me."  
  
Nabiki snorted. "I don't see any bruises."  
  
"That's not the point." Ranma protested. "He didn't give me a chance."  
  
Nabiki's gaze softened at that. She understood what Ranma was talking about from personal experience. Not many people gave her a chance either, not with her reputation. "You left the house."  
  
Ranma didn't protest the change of subject. "I did. I don't want to cause any more trouble in your family, Nabiki-san."  
  
The middle Tendo sister frowned. "That's just the point. Why won't either of you see it?" She asked tiredly. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
Ranma wiped some sweat from his forehead. "It's for the best, Nabiki-san. You should probably head back to your house."  
  
Nabiki frowned upon seeing that. She had never seen Ranma sweating before. "Kasumi told me you have a place to stay." She was good at reading people, and it was obvious Ranma wouldn't answer any questions right now. Forcing the answers out of him didn't sound like a good idea.  
  
"Yeah." Ranma answered. "I would walk you home, but your father wouldn't appreciate it."  
  
"This is not over." She said poking Ranma's chest with her index finger.  
  
"I know."  
  
With that they parted ways. Nabiki didn't ask where he was staying. She thought it would be fun finding out, making a bet with herself as to how long it would take to for her to know.  
  
Ranma went over the day's events in his head. Even if it couldn't qualify as a good day, it wasn't as bad as the day before. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and saw he was sweating profusely. "Damn."  
  
-----  
  
Hinako, in her girl form, was happily working in the kitchen. She really hoped Ranma liked her cooking. She was well aware that she wasn't much of a cook, but hopefully it wouldn't matter to him.  
  
Her day at school was a bad one. One of her students was sent to the hospital. When she confronted the Tendo girl, she was surprised by Akane's words. 'He deserved it for being a pervert.'  
  
It wasn't that Hinako approved of the morning fight. Quite on the contrary. The only reason she had not interfered before was that it was an edict made by the principal's son, and the fact that Akane stated it was a challenge she had to answer to.  
  
But no one had been that badly injured before. Even if Akane did beat some of the boys rather bad, this attack had a viciousness to it that Hinako didn't approve of, no matter the reason for the fight.  
  
*The worst part is I can't do a thing about it.* She thought. If the boy's parents pressed charges it would never work. Akane was daily attacked by a mob of boys, it was clear self-defense.  
  
Hinako shook he head at the ridiculousness of it all. How something like this had more than a year happening she didn't know.  
  
The sound of the front door opening was heard and she smiled. "Welcome back, Ranma." The door closing was heard, followed by two heavy noises.  
  
Startled she took the food out of the fire and made her way to her living room. "RANMA!" She cried as she rushed to Ranma's side, who was down on the floor covered in sweat.  
  
As soon as Ranma arrived and closed the door behind him he let his backpack drop. He took two uneasy steps before collapsing down. He looked up when he felt someone turn him over and saw Hinako's worried face. The small part of his brain not focused on fighting down the agony wondered how she managed to turn him over in her child form.  
  
Hinako knelt next to Ranma, her eyes tracking his body for any kind of injury. She gasped when she touched his shoulder with her hand. *He's burning with fever.* She thought frantically as she turned him over so he was on his back. He was heavy, but her worry made her ignore that fact.  
  
When she caught sight of his face, of his expression of suffering, she panicked. It wasn't like the time he was losing himself. It was even worse. "Ranma!" She yelled, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him to get a reaction. His eyes focused on her for a brief moment before he groaned and clutched his chest with his arms.  
  
"N-n-no...doc...t-t-tor." He managed out from within clenched teeth.  
  
"What do you mean no doctor? You need help!" She frantically said as she stood up. She stopped when she felt someone take a firm hold of her wrist. A burning sensation made her to cry out in pain and try to pry herself free, but she grip was too strong. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned. She saw Ranma's face once again, contorted by the pain.  
  
"No doctor." He growled before letting go of her arm, his focus returning to fighting down the pain.  
  
Hinako reflexively took a hold of her released arm, staring incredulously at Ranma. After a moment of silence she nodded, aware that he wouldn't see the gesture but needing it to convince herself.  
  
She stood up and rushed to the kitchen. She needed to get some ice to fight down that horrible fever.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki stared incredulously at one of her informants, who was giving her the daily report during lunch break. "Are you sure?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Hinako-sensei called the office to report herself sick this morning."  
  
*That's odd.* Nabiki thought. Never before had it happened, and Nabiki had thought it never would. Hinako seemed like one of those persons married with work. Her devotion to her duty was almost as blind as Kuno's fixation on Akane.  
  
Putting that aside for later, but she would definitely look into it, Nabiki continued with the day's activities.  
  
-----  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, his entire body feeling familiarly lethargic. *Again.* He thought in resignation. It had happened so many times that he had learned to live with it, but he would never get used to it.  
  
"Good morning." Came a subdued voice from the side that startled him. He turned his head slowly and blinked a couple of times to adjust his sight.  
  
"Hinako-san." He said with guilt. The girl sitting next to him obviously didn't get any sleep the entire night. She had huge bags under red eyes. His guilt increased even more when he saw the tear marks on her face.  
  
They both remained silent for a long time. Ranma averted his eyes, not able to meet Hinako's own.  
  
"What happened?" Hinako finally asked. She was relieved now that Ranma was awake, and with no obvious signs of pain. His temperature returned to normal some time during the night, but that did little to suppress her anxiety. She really thought Ranma was going to die.  
  
Ranma kept staring at the floor as he answered. "I don't know."  
  
Hinako could tell Ranma was lying. It was so obvious she didn't think anyone was dense enough not to see it. "Please, Ranma. You can trust me." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ranma smiled faintly when he felt the physical contact. He turned to face the teacher who was being so nice to him even if she had only known him for less than a day. In the way his eyes caught sight of a bandage in Hinako's arm.  
  
Hinako tried to retrieve her hand when Ranma frowned at the sight of the bandage. She understood enough about the pigtailed man to know that if he saw it he would blame himself.  
  
Ranma took a hold of her arm and sat up, concern starting to show on his features. He ignored her protests as he carefully removed the bandage, fearing what he would find.  
  
She hissed when the cool air of the morning came in contact with the sensitive skin. But the pain was the least of her concerns. When she saw Ranma wince she knew her fears were justified.  
  
The pigtailed man couldn't help wincing in guilt at the sight. Hinako had a very painful looking burn on her wrist. The shape was easily recognizable as a hand. *My hand.* "I'm sorry." He whispered as he brought his other hand to cover the burn.  
  
Hinako shook her head. "Ranma, it wasn't..." She trailed off when Ranma started glowing softly. Only seconds later he retrieved his hand, and Hinako's eyes widened in shock. "What?" Her skin was completely healed, as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Ranma sighed and let go of her arm. "I'll be going now." With that he stood up.  
  
Hinako examined her wrist carefully, noticing her smooth skin had none of the signs of ever being burnt. As she did this Ranma's words registered in her mind. "Leaving?" She jumped to her feet. "You can't leave." She said as she rushed after him.  
  
Ranma stopped next to his pack, his head lowered. "I can't stay here. Not after hurting you."  
  
Hinako took a hold of his arm with her hands. She pulled with all her might but found he didn't budge even an inch. "You can't go. Not like this!" She pleaded, an unexplained fear overwhelming her. From her eyes tears were leaking again.  
  
Ranma felt his eyes watering. Hinako almost sounded helpless and he was doing nothing but furthering her despair. He bit down whatever words of comfort he could give, knowing they would only hurt her even more in the long run. He forcefully made Hinako release her hold on him and reached for his pack. "STOP!" Hinako's voice was hard and commanding now, but tints of fear were also recognizable. The pigtailed man slowly turned around. To his surprise Hinako was pointing a coin at him. "I won't let you leave." She said with determination.  
  
Ranma shook his head and turned back to his pack.  
  
"HAPPOU GO EN SATSU!" Came the cry from behind. Ranma could feel Hinako's attack trying to latch unto his chi. He knew she wouldn't succeed. His eyes suddenly widened when he felt another energy in him start to get drained, though.  
  
"Hinako, stop!" He yelled as he turned around. But it was too late.  
  
Hinako ignored Ranma as she continued the drain. She couldn't let things end like this. She knew something was wrong after a few seconds of draining him. The energy simply felt 'wrong' somehow. *What's this?* She asked herself as she instinctively cut the drain. Or tried to. She screamed in agony when she felt herself burning from the inside out. She tried to drain Ranma the way she drained the delinquents at school, but Ranma's energy was too many times more powerful. The quantity she drained from him almost made her explode, added to the fact that the intruder was attacking her own weak chi.  
  
Ranma rushed to Hinako's side. The girl turned to her adult form but he ignored it, seeing as she was yelling for it to stop. He took a hold of her shoulders just before she collapsed, but the draining continued. *I have to do something. She'll die if she continues to draw more energy.* But all he could do was wait and hope she somehow survived the ordeal.  
  
Hinako's body finally stopped absorbing energy. The coin had melted during the drain.  
  
Ranma laid her limp body on the floor, thankful that she was still breathing. When he looked at her face he found something he didn't like, though.  
  
A male scream of anguish was heard all around the block. Followed by a couple of hard impacts.  
  
Back inside Ranma had his fist imbedded in the floor. Tears leaked from his eyes freely.  
  
By his side Hinako was resting on her back, her open eyes glazed over. Blue- green eyes.  
  
-----  
  
A woman stared astonished at the spectacle. She remained unmoving at the beautiful sight. She stood on what looked like a cliff, while down a few meters a bright river of blue energy flowed with a majestic grace. Looking all around she could see hundreds of such rivers, all of which raged with that very same energy. An energy her advanced chi senses told her was life.  
  
She stared at the sight for a long time, which had little meaning in this place. As she took two steps forward she stumbled, being out of balance, and fell to her knees. She curiously looked herself over, wondering what was wrong with her. For starters she found out she was naked. What she found made her blink a few times, trying to confirm if her sight wasn't playing a joke with her.  
  
After she was convinced what she was seeing was right she studied herself more carefully. She was an adult, but not the adult she was used to being. She was used to being tall, strong and voluptuous. Instead she found herself to be short, thin and weakly looking. "What happened to me?" She asked herself, and immediately took a hand to her throat. Her voice also sounded different. More like a whisper than the strong and secure voice her adult body had.  
  
"I'm sorry." A male voice was heard from behind. A voice that sounded a little different from what she remembered, more guttural in a way, but she still recognized as Ranma's.  
  
She hugged herself and refrained from looking back. She didn't want him to look at her, not the way she looked now. "Ranma, what happened?" She looked at the beautiful rivers flowing to distract her mind from the fear that was threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
"When you used your draining technique you latched onto something different to my chi." He answered miserably. "That energy nearly killed you. Right now you are in something like a coma. Your body is fine, though you'll be sore for a few days, but your mind suffered too great a trauma."  
  
Hinako swallowed. "What is this place?" She asked. "It's so beautiful. So full of life."  
  
"This is our planet's lifestream. You can think of it as the planet's own chi patterns." The pigtailed man said.  
  
She nodded, still marveling at the beauty of it. Not just the sight was wonderful, but the feeling she got from it. Her chi senses were tingling with pleasure. "Why are we here?"  
  
"The lifestream carries more than just energy. It also carries the memories and feelings of everything that has ever lived on this planet. When you came into contact with my energy you came into contact with the lifestream itself. Since you couldn't drain it your essence was taken here." Before she could ask her next question he continued, already knowing what it would be. "As to why you look different, in this place we are shown for what we truly are. What we look like outside is but a shell of our true selves."  
  
Hinako nodded. "Then I'm really only a weak girl, not strong enough to face reality." There was no pain in her words, just resignation.  
  
Ranma's next words soothed her. "You're much more than that, Hinako. You can grow into so much more. The lifestream isn't a constant." He chuckled. "Besides, your gentle nature is also revealed in this place. You just can't see it without a mirror."  
  
Hinako brought a hand to her face, understanding the meaning to Ranma's words. Her face also felt different. She couldn't tell what she looked like, but she trusted Ranma's words. When she started to turn she stopped when Ranma spoke again.  
  
"Please don't turn around."  
  
Hinako smiled. "I want to see you, Ranma." When no further protest was heard she turned around completely, no longer caring Ranma could see her naked. If what he said was true they were looking into their very selves, so this wasn't real flesh. She did her best to keep from gasping at the sight before her.  
  
"Now you know." Ranma said without meeting her gaze.  
  
-----  
  
She sat up and groaned a little. She had one hell of a headache. Turning to her side she could see Ranma's still sleeping form. They were both in her living room, and a quick look at the clock told her they had been out for the entire day.  
  
Deciding that she needed to get up to see about getting dinner she turned to Ranma and softly caressed his cheek before standing up and making her way to the bathroom. Once there she went to the sink and splashed her face with cold water to fully wake up. Once she dried herself with a towel and looked herself in the mirror she gasped. Ranma's final words before they returned coming to her mind. "You'll never be the same again. You've been touched by the lifestream."  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki watched with distaste as her sister continued bashing boys left and right. *Why those idiots keep this up is beyond me.* She thought wondering just how stupid the males of Furinkan could get. Sure, they were making her money, but that still didn't explain their actions.  
  
Nabiki suddenly caught sight of Hinako as she walked into school grounds and made her way to the school building. The teacher, as usual, didn't interfere with the morning fight. What was unusual was that she was in her adult form. *Wonder who she drained.* Nabiki thought before returning her attention to the fight.  
  
As she walked through the yard she did her best to ignore the morning fight. Today she had an easier time of doing so because of the many things in her mind. Yesterday was just so eventful. *At least I managed to convince Ranma to stay.* It hadn't been easy, but the teacher eventually did succeed in her original objective. She made Ranma realize that she didn't care for what he was, but rather who he was. *And so far he's the only person to treat me like a person.* With yesterday's revelations she had discovered why she latched onto Ranma so stubbornly and in so little time of knowing him. He didn't care about her condition and treated her as a person regardless of the form that she was currently in.  
  
As she entered the doors of the building and made her way to her first class she smiled a little. Actually moving through her everyday motions brought some sort of comfort to her. She knew she wouldn't be the same after what happened. If what she suspected about her condition was true then things were definitely going to change. But doing what she usually did reassured her that even with the changes she was still herself.  
  
"Now I only have to convince Ranma of that." She muttered. He had somehow managed to blame himself for everything that happened. After yesterday it was even more obvious that he needed help, but it also became obvious that help couldn't come from just about anybody.  
  
She finally entered the classroom and waited for the late bell to ring. Once it did she started calling roll.  
  
The students barely managed to answer to their names, all of them fixated on their teacher.  
  
Hinako decided this would be a very long day. *Oh well. At least they're not staring at my breasts.* The blue-green eyed teacher thought.  
  
-----  
  
"I'll see you at home, Akane. I've got business to take care of." Nabiki said as they left the school grounds.  
  
Akane just shook her head. "I'll see you later, Nabiki." With that she walked away, not wanting to get mixed up in her sister's latest scheme.  
  
Nabiki watched her sister's form until she turned around a corner before turning back to the school. "I guess I lost that bet." She said to herself as she waited. She had bet on an odd number of days to find Ranma. But she found him on the second day.  
  
When she heard the rumor about Hinako wearing contacts she knew it was somehow related to Ranma. Akane not making the connection turned out to be a big surprise for the middle Tendo sister. It was too much of a coincidence not to be. *How did he manage to get involved with Hinako- sensei? I'm surprised she didn't drain him after listening to my sister babbling about how she would find that 'monster' and kill him for what he did to Kasumi.* Why Hinako's eyes had suddenly changed in color was something she didn't know, but that and the fact that Hinako had drained no one and still retained her adult form were too outstanding to ignore.  
  
It didn't take very long for the students to all go home and leave Nabiki waiting alone. She patiently waited for Hinako, since she knew the teacher always stayed in school a little longer than the others.  
  
Sure enough, after about half an hour Hinako finally emerged from the school. Nabiki idly noticed that she was still in her adult form, yet she hadn't received any report about her draining some student. *They were all too concerned with her eyes to do anything else.*  
  
Hinako wasn't surprised when she saw Nabiki waiting at the school gates. She would've been surprised if she wasn't there. "Good afternoon, Tendo- san." She greeted as she approached the girl.  
  
Nabiki inwardly shuddered when she locked gazes with the adult teacher. Something about those eyes was simply unnerving for her. "Hello, Hinako- sensei. Nice look."  
  
The teacher looked at Nabiki calmly. "What can I do for you, Tendo-san?"  
  
The girl smirked. "Could we talk about this some place else?"  
  
Hinako shook her head. "I'm sorry but I must get home."  
  
Nabiki nodded with a knowing look. "Of course. You don't want to keep Ranma- kun waiting."  
  
If she was expecting a reaction from Hinako she was disappointed. The teacher remained calm when she spoke. "Please refrain from informing your sister of his whereabouts. I may be forced to ignore her antics at school, but I won't stand to see her act that way in my property."  
  
Nabiki lost the smirk at the open threat. Even if Akane deserved those words she was still her sister. "Don't worry, sensei. Akane won't hear it from me." As Hinako started walking home Nabiki kept pace with the woman. "I noticed you haven't reverted to your child form."  
  
Hinako almost missed a step with the comment, but recovered quickly. Since she still didn't know how she was staying in her adult body, or if she would ever take her child form again, she didn't know what to answer, thus she remained silent.  
  
The girl studied Hinako's face as the teacher walked. She could tell the teacher was nervous, maybe even scared, about what had happened. *I guess I can't blame her for that.* "So how much did Ranma-kun tell you?" She asked, knowing maybe Ranma had opened up to Hinako more than he did in the Tendo dojo.  
  
The teacher turned her eyes to Nabiki. "That will remain between Ranma and me, Tendo-san. It's not for me to reveal what he told me."  
  
"'Ranma?' You're getting really personal with him, aren't you?" Nabiki asked waiting to see a reaction. She knew Kasumi and Ranma had something especial between them, and she thought she should know if Hinako had done something with him. When Hinako didn't react at all she didn't know what to think. Either they were only friends so far or they had gone all the way.  
  
They finally reached Hinako's house and the teacher turned to Nabiki. "Ranma is a little sensitive about what happened to me. Please refrain from bringing that subject up."  
  
Nabiki nodded, understanding Hinako's message perfectly. Something happened and Ranma blamed himself for whatever it was. *The guy really needs to relax.* She thought with a sigh as Hinako opened the door and invited her in.  
  
END PART 4  
  
Author's notes: Well, those of you that suspected the crossover must have confirmed it in this chapter. I'm back in school and writing probably will come a little slower now, but I'll continue working and LAB is next in the list. I just couldn't stop writing this chapter until was done. 


	5. Part 5

Nabiki paid little attention to the apartment as they entered. Instead her attention was fully concentrated on locating the person she came to talk to. She followed the teacher to the next room, and her eyes finally caught sight of the pigtailed man. He was sitting on the floor as he leaned back against a wall, his blue-green eyes focused on both women as they entered.  
  
The middle Tendo sister was quick to notice he had what looked like a thick folder in his hands. She couldn't get a good look of its contents from where she stood, but she promised herself she would get those papers. They had to be related to Ranma somehow. But for now more important matters were at hand. "Hello, Ranma-kun." She greeted with a smirk.  
  
The pigtailed man closed the folder and smiled faintly at the girl. "Hello, Nabiki-san." His features then turned to concern as he looked up at Hinako, who was dropping off her purse and school supplies. "How're you feeling?"  
  
Hinako finished dropping her stuff and knelt next to Ranma, her hand covering his forehead to check for a fever. "I'm feeling fine, Ranma. Just a little sore." She said as she nodded, satisfied, and took his pulse. "Did you feel any more pain?" Her hands were sure as she went about making sure Ranma wasn't having a relapse into that state.  
  
Ranma tiredly took a hold of her wrist and forced it down, then gave her an odd look. "I told you I would be fine. You're the one we should be worried about." He waved the folder in front of her. "I found nothing concerning what happened to you."  
  
"What's that?" Nabiki asked to break into the conversation. It didn't escape her attention that Ranma had a casual hold of Hinako's arm without a hint of being nervous. Considering he was shaking even sitting close to Kasumi...  
  
Ranma and Hinako turned to Nabiki as if they had forgotten about her, which the girl also noticed. The pigtailed man remained staring at her for a few moments, considering whether to tell her or not. Even if he trusted Nabiki to a certain degree, from the short time he got to really know her, the contents of the document were not something he could share easily. "Just something from my past."  
  
"I thought you didn't remember." Nabiki accused, knowing from the start Ranma hid something from her.  
  
Ranma's eyes looked haunted as he answered. "All I remember from that period of my life is the pain. This..." He said motioning for the folder. "...tells me about what really happened during those years."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to us." Nabiki said a little subdued. She could tell Ranma was really hurt over whatever was in those papers, but she needed to make it clear. Tendo Nabiki didn't like being lied to.  
  
Ranma nodded, accepting the accusation. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hinako intervened in the conversation before it could depress Ranma even more. "Why aren't you ready yet?" She asked trying to place a tone of impatience in her voice. The pigtailed man looked genuinely confused at the question, to which Hinako sat back on her ankles and placed her hands on her hips. "You forgot." She said flatly.  
  
Ranma continued to stare at Hinako as if not understanding, which only seemed to make the teacher more upset with him. Nabiki did notice it was all an act on the woman's behalf, but Ranma didn't see it that way and started getting nervous as he tried to recall whatever Hinako was talking about. It was something to do with eating. "That's right!" He said finally. "We were supposed to go out for dinner."  
  
Nabiki stared at the pigtailed man in disbelief. "You forgot about a date with Hinako-sensei?" *Does he have a death wish?* She asked herself. Even if she could ignore the fact that Hinako was considered the hottest woman in Nerima, which she didn't, no one dared upset her because of her abilities. Even Nabiki kept her distance in Furinkan, not wanting to find out what being drained felt like.  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
Hinako sighed and shook her head theatrically. "Just get ready. I had a long day and am hungry."  
  
The pigtailed man got up to his feet easily and offered a hand to help the teacher up. "I'm ready whenever you are."  
  
Hinako took the offered hand and stood up as well. Nabiki noticed that in adult form the teacher was just about as tall as Ranma. She continued wondering about whatever was going on between these two. *Kasumi, even if she'll never accept it, did grow to like Ranma.*  
  
Both women looked at Ranma's clothes in distaste. "I think you should better change before leaving." The teacher said pointing at what Ranma was wearing. The Chinese shirt and pants had seen better days, being worn out by the weather.  
  
The middle Tendo sister realized the problem with Hinako's words, though. "Ranma-kun doesn't own any other clothes." She said.  
  
Ranma looked down at his clothing. It looked fine to him, if a little worn out. What was all the fuss about?  
  
The teacher nodded in understanding. "I see. Then the first thing to do this weekend will be to get you a wardrobe."  
  
This brought Ranma out of his contemplation about the state of his clothing. He looked up at Hinako and frowned. "I don't want to be more of a burden than I already am."  
  
Hinako waved it off casually. "You're not a burden, Ranma. I'm glad to be able to help." She took a hold of his arm and dragged him after her. "Now let's go. I'm starving."  
  
Nabiki was hard pressed not to laugh at the scene. She had an inkling as to just how strong Ranma really was, and here he was stumbling after a woman that had a casual grip of his arm. Her mirth vanished when she thought of the possibilities, though. She silently walked to the door, where Hinako was waiting with her purse in her hands, and wondered what Kasumi's chances were. *Damn it. I'm no good at this romantic stuff.*  
  
-----  
  
"Are you sure, Nabiki-san?" Ranma asked once again.  
  
And once again Nabiki answered in the negative. "I told you I'll be fine on my own, Ranma-kun."  
  
Hinako smiled at the middle Tendo sister. "It would be no trouble for us to walk you home, Tendo-san."  
  
Nabiki once again shook her head. They had already been discussing about it for a good five minutes. "It's not even dark yet, sensei. The dojo is only two blocks away."  
  
Ranma sighed but finally conceded. "Very well. Just be careful on your way there, Nabiki-san."  
  
Nabiki just rolled her eyes as she waved and started walking away.  
  
Hinako took Ranma to a restaurant owned by one of her students. She didn't go there frequently because she ordered takeout, but the food was good and now she didn't have to worry about turning into a little girl and returning home alone when it was dark out. Not that it worried her that she wouldn't be able to defend herself, but she'd rather avoid the trouble. Now if she did turn into a girl, something she doubted for she still felt her energy reserves abnormally high, Ranma would be around.  
  
Ranma remained silent as he let the teacher guide him. All he did was stare all around him. He was confused by the grins and scowls he saw on the faces of some of the people they passed by. He didn't think there was anything funny about the way he looked. Besides being dragged by the arm, or course.  
  
After ten minutes of walking they arrived at a small place that seemed to be very crowded. Hinako guided Ranma inside and they had to wait for twenty minutes before being attended. *Why did we come here?* Ranma asked himself. *If she was so hungry why come to a place where you'll have to wait to eat?*  
  
As the man was busy with his thoughts Hinako finally made it to the owner of the restaurant. "Good evening, Hinako-sensei. Welcome to Uchan's." Greeted a young man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He was currently working the grill as he received the orders from the customers.  
  
Hinako nodded to her student. "Good evening, Kuonji-san. I see you have a pretty big crowd here tonight."  
  
The boy nodded with a smile. "Seems like word finally got around about my okonomiyaki. Will you have the usual?"  
  
Hinako smiled back. She really liked Kuonji Ukyo. He, or rather she for her trained chi senses could easily see through the disguise, was a very good student and had his own business already. "I'll have one more special today, Kuonji-san. As you can see I'm not alone tonight."  
  
Ukyo smiled as the teacher pointed at a young man with black hair that seemed to be caught in his own thoughts. "Two it is then." He said as he started preparing the meals.  
  
Hinako looked around and asked the chef. "Why don't you try to find a bigger place, Kuonji-san? I'm sure with these crowds you'd benefit from it."  
  
Ukyo's smile vanished as he looked grimly at the grill. "I'm not intending to stay here for long, sensei." The teacher said nothing at noticing the effect her words had on the chef.  
  
Ranma chose just that moment to approach them. "Sorry about that. I didn't notice you were already here." He said apologetically to the teacher.  
  
Hinako waved it off just as Ukyo handed her the okonomiyaki. "Enjoy your meals." He said with a smile, though the teacher could tell it was a forced one.  
  
-----  
  
"That was very good." Ranma said as he walked by Hinako's side. They were making their way back after having their meals in the Uchan's.  
  
Hinako nodded. "Kuonji-san is a very good cook." She said distractedly, wondering why Ukyo was so disturbed when mentioning she wouldn't be staying for long.  
  
Ranma noticed this, but decided to let his companion sort her thoughts. It was something he had to do quite frequently and if she wanted help she'd ask for it.  
  
The peace and quiet didn't last for long, though. They hadn't walked for more than two minutes when they heard screams not too far away. They exchanged a look before rushing to see what the problem was. Hinako could keep pace with Ranma because she never wore high heels, her child form could get away with wearing bigger shoes than she needed, but high heels were out of the question.  
  
They turned a corner and were greeted with the sight of four men, all of them wearing leather and with tattoos on their arms, having cornered two women against a wall. One was a middle-aged woman that stood defiantly, as if daring the men to make a more against her. The other one was a teenager about Akane's age standing in a defensive kempo stance in front of the woman, her demeanor clearly showing that she was intent on defending her older companion.  
  
The guys had smiles on their faces as they feigned rushing at the older woman, only to jump back before the little girl could get to them. "Come on, little girl. We can have some real fun if you just relax." One of them taunted.  
  
"Not on your life, you jerk!" The girl yelled as she narrowed her eyes. She knew her chances against four guys were not good. Hopefully the police would hear the commotion and get here before these four clowns could put their hands on them. She had no allusions as to their motives for cornering them like this.  
  
Hinako's eyes narrowed as she took out a coin out of her purse. "Leave them alone, you delinquents!" She screamed as she approached the four punks with not an ounce of fear in her entire being. She would show these thugs what happened to delinquents.  
  
Everyone turned to see as the beautiful woman approach, and instead of instilling fear in the four men the sight of the teacher in her tight dress only increased their desire for some fun. "What have we here?" Asked one of them licking his suddenly dry lips.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes in anger at seeing the four goons, especially since he noticed a familiar looking tattoo on their skin. As an act of fate one of them was one of the participants in Kasumi's attack. Blue-green eyes locked with black ones, burning anger flaring in the former ones while a paralyzing fear overwhelmed the later.  
  
This went unnoticed by the others as the scene played itself out. Hinako standing her ground as one of the thugs approached her, his eyes roaming her body with lusty hunger. The other two remained in place, still cornering their prey, but took great pleasure in seeing their leader about to reach Hinako. The curvaceous form of the teacher was a lot more enticing than the ones of their victims. Not that they wouldn't receive any attention, they would just become desert.  
  
Hinako showed no fear as the thug stopped two feet from her, his posture threatening in an attempt to instill fear in her. That he failed in his attempt made him raise his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't used to someone standing up to him and the guys.  
  
The teacher looked at the expectant looks on the faces of the two thugs next to the women and fought down the urge to roll her eyes. Did they really expect something from her? *Dumb question, of course they do.* She answered herself as she focused her attention back on what appeared to be the leader of the group. "Let them go and I might be lenient with you."  
  
The reaction she got was, for the most part, as she expected. The three goons started laughing, yet one of them seemed to be preoccupied with something else. In fact he took a step back and spoke nervously. "Guys, I think we should split." A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he spoke, his eyes wide and unblinking, entirely focused on Ranma's unnatural orbs..  
  
"What?!" The leader asked as he turned to him as if he was crazy. "The fun has just started."  
  
Shaking his head the sweating punk spoke back. "I'm getting the hell out of here." And with that he turned on his heels and made a run for it. He couldn't stand having Ranma's eyes focused on him with such cold anger, especially since he had seen what that monster was capable of. Instead of warning his companions about him he decided to make his escape before the guy snapped like before. Maybe if he was busy with his 'friends' he would have a better chance of getting out of there in one piece.  
  
The three remaining guys looked confused before returning to more pleasing business. They dismissed their friend's fear and turned to one woman each. The teenager lowered her stance and got ready for the fight as the guys approached resolutely. This time there would be no more playing around.  
  
The leader turned to Hinako with a sneer. He reached into his pocket and got brass knuckles out, mostly to intimidate her since he had no intention of marring that beautiful face.  
  
"HAPPOU GO EN SATSU!" The teacher bellowed as she pointed with her coin at the man. Even if she did want to make an impression on him she needed to hasten things up to help the women. The other guys' body language spoke volumes, they were about to attack for real.  
  
The scream made everyone stop and turn towards Hinako, the words carrying a certain force that demanded to be recognized. The results, though, weren't as the woman expected. Her eyes widened in shock as, instead of sucking the thug's battle aura dry, her technique failed her. She could feel the chi as she always did, but for some reason it refused to obey her will.  
  
The thug smirked and batted her hand away, the coin being forcefully released from her grasp and clattering harmlessly against the wall. "I called your bluff." He said licking his lips as he reached for the teacher.  
  
Hinako felt fear overwhelm her as she realized her situation. Without her chi abilities, which she relied upon for every confrontation, she was as defenseless as any normal woman. Her fear went to such heights that, besides paralyzing her in place, it made her forget Ranma was with her.  
  
Before the thug could place his hands on her Ranma took her by the shoulders and put her away from danger. She stood staring at him blankly, her brain still not comprehending how she could've lost her power. Much less following what was happening. How was she supposed to defend herself from the delinquents if she didn't have her power?  
  
"We have a hero, guys!" The leader called out mockingly as he sneered at Ranma, who was just now turning to him with an expressionless face. Even if Ranma was tall and built the thug felt no fear at all. He had taken guys twice his size before.  
  
"Leave." Ranma ordered coldly, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.  
  
"I'm so scared." The thug whined as he smirked and adjusted his brass knuckles. He would teach this guy a lesson and return to what he was doing. They would have to get the girls out of here, though. Too much time had been wasted with the show Hinako put up with the coin act and even if the police wasn't very good in this part of Tokyo they would still make an appearance.  
  
"Watch out!" The girl screamed. She knew their chances of getting out of this had increased with Ranma to take away the attention of one of the guys, but if he was taken out they would return to how things were before.  
  
The warning had a different effect on everyone.  
  
Hinako was taken out of her reverie and turned to see Ranma's back in front of her. He was facing off against the guy that she had tried to drain. A sense of relief washed over her when she made the connection. Even if she was useless in a fight right now Ranma would take care of everything.  
  
The woman turned to see what had alarmed her companion so much. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a young man standing up to defend them. The only problem was that he was unarmed and in no fighting stance whatsoever while the punk wore brass knuckles and stood in a relaxed boxing stance.  
  
The guy's attention was turned to see as their leader attacked Ranma.  
  
Ranma averted his gaze for just a second to see why the girl screamed. All the time his opponent needed to land a right cross on his face.  
  
The sound of metal meeting flesh was the start of a long silence. The thug smirked as his opponent's face was turned to the side violently. He probably had a broken bone after receiving such a blow. Everyone stared at the scene in shock as Ranma turned his face back and impassively looked at his opponent as he pulled back his fist. Not a single sign of being hit could be seen on Ranma's jaw. "What the..." Was all the thug could mutter before Ranma acted.  
  
All it took was one blow. Ranma casually backhanded the guy, making it seem as if he was swatting a molesting fly aside. The effect was devastating, though. The distinct sound of cracking bone was heard as Ranma's knuckles impacted with his opponent's jaw. The force behind the attack was such that the guy was smashed against the wall, thankfully unconscious before his body rebounded off the wall and landed on the ground in a heap.  
  
Hinako stared in disbelief at what Ranma had just done. Sure, she knew enough about him to not be surprised, but to actually see it was shocking nonetheless. Shrugging off that blow as if it was nothing... She wasn't sure even Happosai could've done it.  
  
The other two guys stood frozen in place as Ranma turned his cold orbs to meet their own. There was simply no way to mistake it, the pigtailed man wanted their blood. Primal fear coursed through their veins as Ranma slowly walked towards them, his eyes not warming up in the slightest.  
  
The girl didn't know what to do as Ranma walked past her. The unnatural glow of his eyes both mesmerized and terrified her.  
  
The woman stared at the scene with no small amount of surprise. *The hunters have become the hunted.* She thought as her experienced eyes recognized the fear coursing through the former aggressors. Now all she could wonder was what would the hunter do.  
  
Hinako's apprehension for losing her powers vanished as soon as she recognized Ranma's demeanor. She had never seen it before, but he spoke to her about it. If what he said was true, and she had no doubt he was truthful, she had to stop him.  
  
He was going to kill them.  
  
Ranma launched a front kick at the closest punk. Even if flawlessly executed it wasn't a flashy move, but it proved very effective. The air was violently forced out of the guy's lungs and he was sent flying back. He rolled on the floor in pain and desperation as he coughed and tried to get some air into his abused lungs.  
  
The other guy was taken out of his paralyzed state with the attack and took advantage of Ranma's poor recovery time. He nimbly reached into his pocket and produced a knife.  
  
"No!" Hinako screamed as she rushed forward. Her intent wasn't to protect Ranma from the knife, though.  
  
"Die!" The remaining punk bellowed as he thrust forward with the knife, intent on disemboweling the guy that took down his companions.  
  
The thrust didn't touch Ranma's skin, though. With a swiftness that belied his former slow moves, the pigtailed man dropped into a low stance and his hands almost seemed to materialize in front of him. He blocked in such a way that his right hand caught his opponent's hand while the other caught the elbow. The result was, since both his hands moved inward, a dislocated elbow and a scream of pain. The knife clattered harmlessly to the ground.  
  
He wasn't finished though. Just as the thug took a hold of his injured arm Ranma executed a snap kick that caught him in the chin, flipping him back so that he landed on his head. He was completely unconscious before landing, the kick having nearly broken his neck.  
  
Ranma's blue-green eyes turned to the guy that was still trying to get up and breathing with difficulty. He took a step forward before something obstructed his way.  
  
"Stop!" Hinako yelled as she stood in front of him, blocking his way. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments, Hinako's with a tinge of fear in them at seeing such brutality in someone like Ranma, while Ranma's held no emotion, only coldness.  
  
Ranma didn't lash out at Hinako. All he did was walk around her to finish what these punks begun. Or at least he tried to walk around her. The teacher obstructed his way once again, but since he didn't stop this time they lost their footing and fell to the floor with Hinako on bottom.  
  
The landing, with the combined weight, took the air out of Hinako. The teacher considered just laying there for a while until she felt Ranma starting to get up. "Ranma!" She cried out as she latched onto him, trying desperately to stop him from doing something he would later regret. Her fear only intensified when she saw Ranma's cold orbs completely focused on the thug, who was now running away as fast as his legs could carry him. "Snap out of it!" The worst part of it was that she knew she was nowhere near strong enough to stop him.  
  
The woman and girl stared motionlessly at the scene taking place. All they could see was Hinako screaming at Ranma to stop while he continued to try and get up, with little success since he was obviously trying to detach himself without hurting the teacher.  
  
Hinako somehow managed to make Ranma look at her directly in the eyes. Maybe the urgency in her voice made him turn to her, or maybe his own attempt at getting up. Whatever the case when blue-green eyes met blue- green eyes again something seemed to return to Ranma's own. In that second, that seemed to last forever, the pigtailed man stopped struggling and stared down at the teacher, who started to smile at seeing he was in control of himself again.  
  
The police chose that exact same moment to come charging in. The woman turned from the officers of the law to Ranma and Hinako. The man laid over the teacher and between her legs, which were wrapped around his waist.  
  
Oh yes. It would be a lot of fun to explain what happened to the newly arrived officers.  
  
-----  
  
"Thank you again, officer." Hinako said with a smile as the two thugs were taken into custody. Everyone had been questioned and she was last. After that she turned to the awaiting Ranma, who seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at something on the ground a few feet away.  
  
"Young man." The rescued woman called Ranma's attention as she approached. At seeing Ranma turn to her she smiled. "I must thank you for helping us. You are very brave."  
  
Ranma shuffled uncomfortably in place at being praised. "You should thank Hinako-san as well."  
  
The woman frowned at that. "Indeed." It was obvious to Ranma that she hardly approved of Hinako's involvement. Why she would be so apathetic of the teacher he didn't know.  
  
It seemed like the woman was about to say something else when the girl intervened in the conversation. "The officers say we can go home, auntie. Everyone must be worried." As she said those words she was very careful not to look directly at Ranma.  
  
The woman nodded and turned back to Ranma. "Please accept my apologies, but we do have an appointment to make." At Ranma's nod they both turned and left, but not before the teenager turned to him one last time. The look she gave him pained him greatly.  
  
As everyone left the scene Ranma felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Hinako asked him, having seen the entire exchange.  
  
Ranma just hung his head. "She's afraid of me. Can't really blame her, though. I'm a monster."  
  
Hinako forcefully turned him around to face her and glared at him. "You are not a monster, Ranma." She said with conviction. "Yes, she's afraid of you. But that doesn't make you a monster. Not when you saved both their lives. Not when you saved mine. You get that?" The comment about him saving her life pained her greatly, but she hid it well from him. He needed support right now, not a reminder of what happened to her.  
  
Ranma just smiled sadly at her. "I did save their lives, but am willing to kill the guys who attacked them. Even if I can think more clearly now I still feel they should die. What kind of a person does that make me? What kind of a person feels nothing about killing people?"  
  
Hinako let go of him and stared into his eyes seriously. "Then I'll just have to make sure you don't kill anyone." Ranma found no argument against that. She was able to stop him, even if it put them both in the most embarrassing situation they had ever been in.  
  
Once that was settled Hinako turned to what Ranma was staring at before. "Do you think this is permanent?" She asked trying to sound dispassionate about it and failing miserably.  
  
Ranma felt it was his turn to offer support as he took Hinako's arm and started leading her away from the scene. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "But I did tell you I saved 'them'..."  
  
And with that they walked away and turned a corner, leaving Hinako's yen coin behind.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki stared at the teacher as she made her way across the schoolyard. *Still in adult form.* She thought from her usual place taking bets on the morning fight. It amused her to see several members of the fight Akane club turn their heads to stare at the voluptuous teacher as she made her way into the building. Especially when Akane seemed to become even angrier at their distraction. *Seems like the little princess doesn't like not being the center of attention.* Even Nabiki couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the teacher, of the way she attracted attention to her with seemingly no effort.  
  
"Tendo Akane!" A kendoist stepped forward as the last of Akane's opponents hit the dirt.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes at the display, which took place in the morning of every school day. As Akane proceeded to show Kuno her feelings for him the middle Tendo sister considered what to do about Ranma. It was obvious that if he continued to live in Nerima someone of her family would eventually meet him. Even now Soun hadn't given up on looking for the young man. Every morning he would take Genma and leave the house under one excuse or another, but Nabiki knew they were looking for Ranma. She had someone tracking her father's movements, as well as Ranma's.  
  
Nabiki had never seen her father so obsessed over something, or someone. Her only consolation for now was that Ranma always remained in Hinako's apartment during the mornings. That was the only reason why a confrontation hadn't taken place.  
  
With a wave of her hand Nabiki had her lackeys take the money from the bets. She was in no mood to be with anyone right now. She needed to think a way out of this situation her father was in.  
  
-----  
  
Days passed and finally the weekend arrived. Hinako remained in her adult form even when she didn't drain a single student at Furinkan. The students remained on edge. Even if the teacher had drained no one she still acted in the same threatening manner as before, only that it was a lot more impressive coming from a woman taller than most of them and with such unnerving eyes.  
  
Taking advantage of the weekend, and making good on her promise, the teacher was dragging Ranma to shop for clothes. It would've been funny for Ranma if it happened to another guy, but actually being dragged around for something he cared little for was no fun. "Do we really have to go?"  
  
Hinako tugged at his arm. "How many more times will you ask? We both need clothes and there's no way you're getting out of it."  
  
"But your clothes fit you fine. Why would you need more?" Ranma asked, trying to get away from the whole idea.  
  
Hinako stopped and rolled her eyes before turning to face Ranma. "These clothes fit my child form. Do you think I want to wear skin tight dresses everyday?"  
  
Ranma looked Hinako up and down and looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
She shook her head in disbelief and started dragging him again.  
  
As Ranma continued protesting he was unaware of several sets of eyes intent on his movements. Eyes that analyzed his every move.  
  
-----  
  
He was bored. He was so very bored.  
  
Once they reached their destination Hinako started dragging him from store to store and tried on every single dress she came across. She would ask whether it made her look nice or not, ignore his comments and go on to try the next one. The only reason he hadn't protested was that she seemed to be having a great time. It was also making him nervous that every single male that saw him with Hinako either scowled at him or winked as if he understood something that the pigtailed man didn't.  
  
Just as she was in the changing room Ranma turned to see some girls pointing at him and giggling between themselves. He looked down at himself and found nothing amiss. *Is there something on my face?* He thought rubbing his face, action that only made the girls giggle even more.  
  
"So how do I look?" Hinako asked from behind him.  
  
Ranma turned to see Hinako and upon seeing her...  
  
FLASH  
  
-----  
  
Hinako was having a good time shopping for clothes. For once she could pick them up without worrying if they would fit both her forms. The selection was much wider now, since she could pick clothes that didn't stretch.  
  
As she took off the sundress and picked up the next outfit she thought back to her success in bringing a reaction out of Ranma. Her lack of success. It didn't matter just how revealing the dress was he would at the most raise an eyebrow and tell her it made her look fine. She'd picked all kinds of outfits, yet Ranma didn't seem to be partial to any. In fact he seemed bored out of his mind. Zipping up the skirt she looked herself in the mirror. If this didn't pick his interest then he was made out of stone. Something Hinako hoped strongly against.  
  
That made her stop in her tracks as she stared at herself in the mirror. The look she saw was one of shock. Was she actually hoping Ranma found her attractive? It just didn't make sense. She'd known him for how long? A week? Two at the most?  
  
She looked down at herself, at the body that made every man lust for her. It was her body, a part of Ninomiya Hinako. Yet every man she came across couldn't pry his eyes off of it. All she was for men was a sexual dream. And her child form was even worse. Everyone that knew about her nature, about her changing bodies, saw her as some kind of freak. Some would treat her nicely, but none wanted to get to really know her. She could feel their nervousness, something that hurt even if she did her best to ignore the ache in her heart.  
  
Staring straight into her own eyes, eyes she was still getting accustomed to, Hinako whispered to herself. "Not everybody. Someone doesn't see me like that." When Ranma came along she felt intrigued by him. He didn't seem to care about her condition, in fact he laughed about it. As for her body, she still didn't know if he found it attractive. Maybe it didn't matter to him, since he had seen her in the life stream.  
  
The teacher couldn't help but blush a little at that. Ranma had actually seen her for who she truly was and commented on her beauty.  
  
"Am I attracted to him? Do I like Ranma?" Hinako asked herself as she looked down at her hands. Then she looked sharply into her own eyes, reflected back in the mirror. Ranma wasn't a normal person by far. Yet that very same quality made him more suitable for someone like her. They could relate, while from the others all she would get was sympathy. And, she had to admit, both needed someone for support. *I'm not sure if this will lead us somewhere, but we do need each other right now.*  
  
With that in mind the teacher walked out of the changing room, intent on getting a reaction out of Ranma even if she had to drag him to a lingerie store. She found him looking at a group of teenagers that seemed to find something about him funny. "So how do I look?" She asked to get his attention and posing to expose her curves for him to see.  
  
She wanted a reaction, but seeing him hold his head in pain and fall to his knees wasn't what she desired. "Ranma!" She cried in concern as she rushed to his side and knelt next to him, her hands taking a hold of his shoulders.  
  
Everyone in the store turned to see them, but Hinako paid them no attention as she focused on Ranma, on the way he clutched his head with his right hand.  
  
It only took a couple of seconds for him to recover, but that was enough to draw a crowd. He slowly lifted his head to see Hinako holding him, concern etched on her features. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
Ranma shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine." He said as he got up and offered a hand to her, which she took without letting her eyes wander from him. "Sorry about that. That outfit..." He looked her up and down. "...brings back memories."  
  
Hinako was wearing a black leather miniskirt that barely covered anything with a white blouse that fit tightly. She twirled around for him to get a better look at her, and to take her mind off his initial reaction, and smiled. "Do you like it?" The smile was a little forced, but it eased somewhat when she saw him nod.  
  
"It brings back good memories." He smiled sadly. "I don't have many of those."  
  
The crowd started to disperse when they saw nothing else of interest. Well, the females at least. The guys were all too busy ogling the babe in the skimpy outfit.  
  
Hinako bit her lip at Ranma's answer. This only confirmed what she had thought about before. They did need each other, even if most of the time it was Ranma that needed the emotional support. She smiled once again and told him to wait while she changed back to her clothes.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma and Hinako took a break from shopping to have a quick meal in the food court. The former was glad they could rest from trying out clothes. He thought it was bad before, but now it was worse. Hinako made him try several outfits, some of which he would never even have considered, and didn't seem to get tired of it. He also received a lot of strange looks from the girls around, which were making him uncomfortable.  
  
As it was he was already carrying over ten bags with different clothes. "Where do you get the money for all this?" He asked suddenly.  
  
The teacher just winked at him. "Do you actually think I'm paid the salary of an ordinary teacher? Schools like Furinkan hire special disciplinarians."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hinako rolled her eyes at his intelligent answer. "Normal teachers can't handle lunatics like Kuno Tatewaki. All of my coworkers in Furinkan, even if less active than I am, have special training to deal with the sort of things I see everyday."  
  
"I see." Ranma said in understanding just seconds before the wall exploded.  
  
Ranma instinctively reached forward and pulled Hinako close to him, covering her body with his own from the flying debris. The teacher could feel the blows of chunks of rock on her human shield and winced when she heard some particularly nasty ones.  
  
Others weren't as lucky as her and were wounded, in some cases seriously, because of the explosion. Moans of pain where heard all over the place as the dust covered nearly the entire room, the ones not unconscious clutched at their wounds in agony. As the dust settled someone was revealed standing in the hole created in the wall.  
  
She was young, probably in her middle teens. Yet her posture and the sword held in her hand spoke of someone far older and more experienced. A purple mane of hair covered the head of a dangerously scowling girl of Chinese origin, if her clothes and features were any indication as to her birthplace. Eyes as purple as her hair scanned the occupants of the room before they settled on Ranma, who was just releasing Hinako and turning to face the intruder. With a demeaning tone of voice obviously used to command she pointed her sword at the pigtailed man. "Slave, you come with Shampoo."  
  
END PART 5  
  
Author's notes: More characters enter the scene, and one of them seems to be in Japan to retrieve Amazon property. What happened in China with the Chinese Amazons? You'll find out in the next chapter, probably. 


	6. Part 6

Hinako just gaped at the destruction caused by the purple haired girl. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the injured people moaning in pain on the floor, clutching at their injuries. The sight made her blood boil, that someone would be so callous at to cause such pain and not care...  
  
Ranma stared at the girl in confusion. *Slave?* He asked himself, wondering just what the hell was happening. Why did this girl feel the right to hurt others to get to him?  
  
When she noticed the Japanese man made no move to follow her instructions Shampoo growled. "Slave come now!" She commanded with even more force than the first time.  
  
She got the same results. Ranma remained unmoving, though his eyes were hardening considerably as he took notice of all the people hurt on the floor around him. And particularly on the fact that Hinako nearly joined them.  
  
The teacher turned her attention from the wounded ones to glare at the purple haired girl. "What do you think you're doing?!" She bellowed at the girl.  
  
Shampoo didn't even flinch at the outburst. "Shampoo taking back Amazon property. Weak Japanese woman stay back." With that said she stepped forward, intent on giving Ranma a lesson for his disobedience.  
  
What she didn't expect was for Hinako to actually step in front of her, blocking her path. "You're not getting him." The older woman said in defiance. "You're a delinquent and delinquents are to be punished."  
  
"You obstacle!" Shampoo accused as she swung her sword at the woman, mostly a move to scare her away instead of a move to harm her at all.  
  
Hinako's eyes sparkled as she prepared to fight off the Amazon. She wanted a chance to test what Ranma gave her, it seemed like it would be in a real fight.  
  
Neither woman got what she wanted though. Even if the sword strike was not meant to hurt the teacher, it was more than threatening enough to Ranma. The Amazon had to jump back from a punch launched at her face by the pigtailed man.  
  
Shampoo stared at Ranma as he recovered from the missed attack. His eyes were coldly focused on her, something that never happened in the village. *He's protecting this woman.* She thought, wondering what Hinako had done to gain this man's protection like that. In the past he didn't protect his own father, so his protecting a weak Japanese woman was confusing. *Doesn't matter. He's still Amazon property and should be taken back.*  
  
Hinako stared at Ranma's back as he stood in front of her protectively. "Ranma."  
  
He didn't answer her call as he charged the purple haired Amazon with another punch.  
  
Shampoo skillfully ducked under said punch and redirected the attack at the same time she tripped him, effectively sending him flying over her. Ranma crashed against the wall face-first with a loud crash. The Amazon was surprised with the amount of force behind that blow. *If it came from a skilled opponent I would be impressed.* She thought as she turned to Hinako, who needed to be eliminated before the brainless slave could be taken back to China. The form behind the punch was very good, but for someone trained in the Amazon village it was nothing. Especially since he seemed to be used to having more reach.  
  
Just as the Amazon was about to reach Hinako she heard steps behind her. She turned to see Ranma rushing her again, his right fist cocked back for another punch. Instead of using her sword to deal with the stubborn male she tried to submit him with her free arm. She didn't want him dead, after all. He was too good a worker.  
  
She effectively managed to snake her way around the punch and take hold of Ranma's arm for a painful lock. When she applied pressure to make the male submit her eyes widened. She found unyielding resistance before feeling herself thrown through the air.  
  
Hinako watched as Ranma threw the girl away with ease. She watched as the Amazon twirled in the air and met the wall feet first before letting herself drop to the floor. Her grace and skill were astounding, yet they didn't match the expression on her face. A look of realization, tinged with some fear, was there.  
  
Shampoo stared wide-eyed at the slave as he brought his foot down on her sword, which she lost hold of in the last exchange. The blade snapped with the force of the stomp. *That's why...* She thought as Cologne's words came back to haunt her. 'If by any chance the male turns hostile stay away from him.' It had been shortly after Ranma was placed under her service, and Shampoo had forgotten all about it since Ranma always did as he was told. Besides the fact that she thought her great grandmother was joking around. What did Shampoo, champion of the tournament, have to fear from a male?  
  
As Ranma took a step towards her the young Amazon started debating with herself for a course of action. In the end, and way before Ranma reached her again, she decided to follow her great-grandmother's advice. With a swiftness that would put to shame an Olympic gymnast's the Amazon jumped back and retreated through the hole she created in the first place.  
  
Ranma was about to follow her when he felt a hand on his shoulder restraining him from moving. He turned to see Hinako looking at him seriously. "We can deal with her later, Ranma. We have to help the injured."  
  
Even if her words would eventually convince him to refrain from pursuing the one that called him 'slave', Hinako's reference to the injured made him take a look around. His thoughts cleared somewhat as he nodded and they both started giving what care they could to the victims of the explosion.  
  
The result of their care was half the injured people being completely healed before the ambulances arrived.  
  
As they worked Hinako thought about their purple-haired attacker. She seemed like an obstinate and prideful girl, yet she instantly backed away when Ranma stood his ground against her. She would definitely be back, but maybe she'd try to avoid a confrontation with the pigtailed man.  
  
It also didn't escape Hinako's notice that Ranma seemed to have a little more control over himself today, and that it was easier for her to prevent him from killing someone. She could only hope that he continued improving in that area.  
  
Ranma glowed a faint green and was satisfied when the wound was healed. He couldn't help but feel sad when the woman looked at him in fear.  
  
All around people stared at Ranma in varying states of shock. Some of them saw the chunks of stone hit him at high speed, only to bounce back with Ranma not even wincing in pain. Most of them saw the way he briefly fought with the Amazon, most particularly how he got up after crashing face first against the wall. Now they saw as he glowed green and the wounds he treated closed. Even if they felt grateful they were also nervous about the young man. Even in Nerima no human could do such things and make them look easy.  
  
When the authorities arrived everyone had to make a statement. The commanding officer even thanked Ranma for his participation in fighting off the Amazon and helping he injured people. He didn't really believe what some said about him glowing, but when he arrived he did see Hinako and Ranma helping an injured man to assume a more comfortable position.  
  
In the way back home, since the mall would close for the day because of the incident, Ranma and Hinako walked immersed in their thoughts. Neither broke the silence until they were already inside Hinako's apartment. And even then it was only to make casual conversation.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki was going over her books as the entire family watched the evening news. Some incident in the mall was the main story, yet she paid it little attention as she wondered how she was going to pay for the bills this month. With Soun's 'friend' staying over the fragile balance on their finances was broken.  
  
Of course as soon as she brought it up Soun told her everything would work out. *Yeah right!* Nabiki thought sarcastically. *You're not the one paying the bills around here. Why should you worry?*  
  
As she calculated some quick numbers to cut on Akane's training material she was startled out of her thoughts by Akane's scream of rage. She looked up to see her little sister, together with Genma and Soun, glaring at the TV set.  
  
When she turned to the frozen image on the screen her eyes quickly focused on a figure sitting in the place the explosion took place. *Ranma.* The image didn't have much quality. It was from one of the security cameras in the mall. The picture was then played in slow motion. They could all see how the wall exploded inward.  
  
Many didn't react in time, but Ranma was on his feet in an instant and hugging a woman close to protect her with his own body. Nabiki didn't have to be a genius to know it was Hinako-sensei. The screen was then filled with static as a rock broke the camera. She turned to Akane, who seemed to have recognized the teacher as well. She could almost see the gears in Akane's brain start to work. Something Genma's influence was having a negative effect on. Her little sister was smart, but Genma was teaching her to do the thinking with her fists instead of her brain.  
  
"The pervert did something to Hinako-sensei!" Was the brilliant conclusion Akane came up with at seeing him grope the woman.  
  
Nabiki groaned, but was ignored as Genma and Soun jumped to their feet and started promising to teach that boy a lesson. Couldn't they see Hinako- sensei was protected from the explosion? Besides the fact that she was obviously having lunch with Ranma.  
  
Nabiki then turned to Kasumi, who was just silently looking at the screen. *She should've been my first concern.* The middle Tendo sister thought guiltily as she caught her older sister's expression. Kasumi's face showed longing. It was clear she reached the same conclusion as Nabiki. Ranma was protecting Hinako-sensei as he once protected Kasumi from those thugs.  
  
"Saotome, that son of yours must be stopped." Soun said seriously as he continued to glare at the television set.  
  
Genma just nodded solemnly. "Quite so, Tendo."  
  
Nabiki was about to protest when she caught a glance from Kasumi. The eldest sister simply shook her head, reminding Nabiki of her promise not to tell father about what really happened in the Dojo. *Damn it, Kasumi! If we don't do something someone will end up hurt.* She thought angrily. *And that someone won't be Ranma-kun.* She added grimly, knowing the young man was very vulnerable emotionally. Physically, though...  
  
So Nabiki refrained from correcting a wrong that was leading her father and sister to make an already bad situation even worse. She had to give it to Kasumi, the young woman was very determined when she set out on a course of action. And Nabiki could also see all Kasumi wanted was to protect her family. Something she herself would do without thinking twice. *But she's doing it the wrong way.* She'd have to find a way to help Ranma without breaking her promise. Both for his and her family's sake.  
  
-----  
  
Parry.  
  
Step to the side.  
  
Downwards slash.  
  
Jump back.  
  
Forward thrust.  
  
*Concentrate. Focus.*  
  
Parry high.  
  
*Control.*  
  
Parry low.  
  
Parry back.  
  
*Control.*  
  
Spin.  
  
*Now.*  
  
Decapitating blow.  
  
The katana wielder held that position for five minutes. His eyes were closed as he continued to concentrate, feeling as his body assimilated the exercises. He needed to be ready. He needed, above all, control. If he didn't have it there would be consequences he didn't want to deal with. He needed to have 'it' under his control.  
  
-----  
  
The woman smiled with an insane light in her eyes. She had finally found him.  
  
*Soon, I will learn all your secrets.*  
  
The thought excited her so much. She would have to approach him carefully, least he consider her a threat. That would be a very bad thing. Very bad indeed.  
  
She'd earn his trust in some way before putting in motion her plans. "But mark my words. I will get you."  
  
Everyone that was unfortunate enough to be close shuddered at the sound of her laughter. A bad omen if there ever was one.  
  
-----  
  
The girl hid in the shadows. She knew where to find him. Now she had to find a way to get him. And a confrontation was entirely out of the question. Thankfully help was on the way. It wouldn't be more than a week before it arrived.  
  
She stood up and walked away as silently as a ghost. She couldn't confront him, but that didn't mean she couldn't search for his father.  
  
-----  
  
*Finally.* She thought when she saw the picture in the newspaper.  
  
It was difficult as hell finding someone in this overpopulated world. She'd narrowed the search to Japan, and more specifically Tokyo where she currently was, hoping he was in the general area of his birthplace. It seemed like she was right.  
  
She stood up and quickly started emptying the drawers and placing her few belongings into her backpack. She needed to get to the Nerima district. She needed to get to him before he did.  
  
-----  
  
The girl stared at the scene with a heavy heart. "Even after all we've done. Will there be no end to it? Won't we ever know peace?" She whispered as she studied the landscape.  
  
The place was in ruins, the fight having destroyed everything around them. What were once proud buildings were now nothing but rubble. Trees were reduced to ash, consumed by the flames where their enemy finally found its doom. Or at least one of them. *The demoness must've escaped once her ally was defeated.* She thought not knowing how to feel about having yet another enemy on the loose. And one as dangerous as her. In the background a giant crystal palace sparkled with the last rays of the sun.  
  
To her horror, and that of her companions, she saw the figure stand once again. Amidst the flames he stood proud, as a demon from the deepest bowels of hell seeking retribution against his enemies. The black leather of his outfit smoked as it refused to be burn, the man turned his blue-green eyes on them. Eyes that reflected both sadness and coldness that promised revenge. For what she didn't know.  
  
Then he moved.  
  
He didn't rush them with the incredible speed he possessed. Neither did he raise his arm to let loose with fire or ice. The ground beneath their feet didn't tremble violently.  
  
No.  
  
That would have been a relief.  
  
Instead of that he walked. One step at a time, purposely. The significance was not lost on the girl. They were weak after the arduous battle. He didn't need to attack as before. That would only mean overkill. And sure she was that he could kill them all. After the many battles they fought against so many different enemies, never before had they met such an impervious opponent.  
  
A gleam caught her eye, and when she recognized it for what it was her blood ran cold. The steel of his gigantic katana, which by all rights should have been destroyed.  
  
So shocked were her companions and her that they didn't react until it was too late. The man walked out of the flames and stopped in front of their leader, of their queen. Her regal blue eyes locked with his cold blue-green ones. Without breaking her gaze he raised the katana over his head and struck down.  
  
The last thing the girl saw was the crystal palace shatter in a million pieces, taking with it all of her dreams and hopes.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma, after walking Hinako to school, wandered aimlessly through the streets of the Nerima district. He had a purpose as he walked, though. *I need to find a job.* He didn't like freeloading off Hinako like he was currently doing. Even if the teacher said it was fine he didn't feel comfortable.  
  
Hours passed and Ranma found himself having made absolutely no progress in his quest.  
  
The problem with finding a job was that he was, legally, only seventeen years old. The truancy officers weren't a problem only because he appeared to be physically older. But should anyone ask for an identification or some sort of school record Ranma would have to answer that he had none.  
  
"Maybe I should ask Nabiki-san for help." Ranma said to himself as he passed in front of a junior high school. He couldn't ask Hinako because she would tell him there was no need for him to get a job. But the middle Tendo sister might come up with a good idea. He'd just have to figure out a way to speak with her without Akane finding out.  
  
As he walked in front of the school he longingly saw some of the children play in the field. He was jealous of them. Jealous because they had what he didn't. He would never wish what happened to him to happen to anyone else, of course. But seeing those boys and girls playing innocently he realized he was a lot younger when he was ripped of his own innocence.  
  
So distracted was he that he didn't notice someone was running behind him. In fact he didn't notice until a blow to the back of his head sent him stumbling forward. Once he regained his balance he turned, a frown on his features, to see who attacked him from the back. He groaned when he saw it was Akane's boyfriend. *Great.*  
  
Ryoga was feeling very well with himself right now. Even if he had yet to find his way to the Tendo Dojo, and back to his beloved Akane, he had stumbled upon the monster that dared to threaten his loved one. "RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" He bellowed, and somehow the words simply felt right, as he charged again, not for one second stopping to wonder how his opponent could keep standing after receiving a blow that would've knocked out an elephant.  
  
Ranma had to take a step back to avoid being clobbered with the heavy umbrella. He didn't know why the boy was so enraged, but he could guess what Akane and Soun must've told him. "Why are you attacking me?" He asked in a clearly annoyed tone of voice as he felt himself becoming angry. Here was another person that was attacking him, assuming he was to be eliminated even before listening to his side of the story.  
  
Ryoga was slightly surprised when Ranma managed to avoid his first attack, but didn't let that stop him from pressing on. "SHUT UP AND DIE!"  
  
The shouting attracted the attention of the children. All of which turned to see the fight excitedly. Ryoga didn't notice, so focused was he on beating the life out of his opponent, while Ranma started to block the umbrella swings with his forearms.  
  
Ranma quickly analyzed the fight, something Ryoga in his enraged state could obviously not do. It seemed like the younger boy was used to fighting weaker opponents than himself. Unlike the Amazon in the mall, who used incredible skill to fight, Ryoga seemed to confide too much on his physical superiority.  
  
The only problem with that logic is that there's always someone stronger. The bandana-clad fighter should've realized something was wrong when Ranma started effortlessly blocking the attacks with his forearms.  
  
By now the commotion had called the attention of a couple of teachers, who had joined the children in watching the fight. One of them called the police, hoping that for once they would arrive on time.  
  
Ranma got tired of blocking and the next time Ryoga thrust with his umbrella he used the boy's momentum to throw him over his shoulder and against a wall. He was surprised when Ryoga crashed through it, not expecting for that to happen.  
  
The observers all grew a sweat drop at what happened next.  
  
Instead of running back through the hole he created, Ryoga stood up only to smash through the opposite wall. "COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" He roared.  
  
The sweat drops increased in size when they heard Ryoga's shouts of anger vanish in the distance.  
  
Ranma just stared incredulously, the shock having overwhelmed the anger, at the retreating form of the fighter. *Did I hit him that hard?*  
  
-----  
  
After lunch break Hinako made her way to her next class. The one where Tendo Akane was.  
  
She had mixed feelings in that. Akane was responsible for inflicting a lot of pain on Ranma, yet at the same time she wasn't aware of it. On the other hand it was her duty as a disciplinarian to look over her personal feelings and help her students as much as she could. Then there were the morning fights. Even if principal Kuno's son was responsible for them she would sooner or later have to get involved to stop them. It was a miracle no one had been too seriously injured.  
  
As she walked down the hall Hinako caught sight of the person involved in the morning conflict. She was currently talking to her friends, a smile on her face. *How can this girl be responsible for so many bad things?* The teacher asked herself. Akane was a good student, always paying attention, though lately she'd been a little lax in her studies.  
  
As she was about to walk past the small group she was stopped when Akane noticed her. "Hinako-sensei!" The girl called as she made her way to the teacher.  
  
*This is unusual.* Hinako thought. Usually none of the students spoke to her outside the classrooms. "What can I do for you, Tendo-san?" She asked as she turned to the approaching girls. She noticed Akane's friends giving her nervous looks, something that always happened where she was concerned.  
  
As soon as Akane caught sight of Hinako she called the teacher's attention. When they approached the disciplinarian she had a look of true worry on her features. "Are you alright, Hinako-sensei?" She asked.  
  
Hinako was slightly taken aback by the question. "I'm fine, Tendo-san. I thank you for your concern, but what brought this on?"  
  
"That monster did nothing to you, did he?" Akane asked forcefully, and the others could see she was almost expecting for Hinako to say it did wrong her.  
  
Hinako's face was instantly drained of emotions. She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know which 'monster' Akane was referring to. "Excuse me?" She asked, trying to get more information out of the youngest Tendo.  
  
Akane pressed on. "You know. When that monster attacked you in the mall. We all saw it on TV." She said, and as if to make her point she turned to the other two girls, who nodded in the affirmative.  
  
Hinako understood then, she'd seen the recording on the evening news, and she wondered how these girls managed to misinterpret it. "Oh, you mean Ranma." She said casually. "He didn't attack me, Tendo-san. Far from it, since he protected me from the explosion."  
  
"You know that bastard?" Akane asked in between clenched teeth as her fists balled to her sides. She completely ignored everything the disciplinarian said after Ranma's name was mentioned.  
  
"Tendo-san!" The teacher barked out, making Akane involuntarily take a step back. "You will refrain from using such language in my presence. Is that understood?"  
  
The vehemence in Hinako's voice made Akane nod even before the words registered in her brain. "Yes, sensei."  
  
Satisfied with Akane's quick compliance, and taking advantage of Akane being still shaken, Hinako decided to drop the conversation before she could inquire about Ranma again. A confrontation with the Tendos was inevitable, but Hinako knew Ranma wasn't ready for it right now. "Class is about to start. Get moving, ladies."  
  
She was glad the three girls complied.  
  
-----  
  
Hinako entered the park, her school supplies still on her arms. She told Ranma to meet her here when school was over so they could get something to eat. She didn't feel like cooking today.  
  
She looked all around, looking for the pigtailed man. The park was nearly deserted, so it was no problem finding Ranma, who was sitting under a tree with his eyes closed.  
  
She approached him silently, intent on surprising him. As she got closer she could tell Ranma was not going to notice her even if she screamed at him. There was so much ki around him she was certain he was connected to the life stream.  
  
For others the scene was nothing special, but for someone with her advanced chi senses it was an incredible spectacle. She could actually see the life energy of the plants around the pigtailed man being strengthened, the complicated patterns the ki formed were art in motion.  
  
Hinako was mesmerized by the beautiful show. So much that she didn't even realize when she sat in front of Ranma only to watch and, most importantly, feel around her.  
  
-----  
  
It was a full hour later when Ranma finally opened his eyes. He felt refreshed, as he always did after coming into contact with the life stream. He focused his sight in front of him and blinked in surprise. "Hinako?"  
  
The woman just smiled at him. "That was beautiful, Ranma."  
  
He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry about making you wait. How long have you been waiting?"  
  
She giggled at his awkward apology. "Not too long. Now help me up so we can go get something to eat." She said. Almost instantly he was on his feet and offering her a helpful hand, which she gracefully accepted.  
  
"Where to? The Uchan's again?" Ranma asked as he pulled her to her feet, then helped her with her things. He placed the books and papers under his arm.  
  
Hinako shook her head. "I'd like to try something a little bit different today. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
The pigtailed man smirked. "Whatever you feel like is fine." And for the first time since Hinako could remember, she usually dragged him around after her, he offered his right arm for her to take.  
  
The woman blinked at the gesture, not having expected it. She realized she was just staring at him and quickly took a hold of his arm. She felt her cheeks warming up and realized with no small amount of surprise that she must be blushing. She would've laughed had she not been so surprised. When shopping for clothes she walked in front of Ranma nearly naked not minding at all, yet a show of affection as simple as his offering his arm embarrassed her.  
  
Ranma noticed Hinako stare off into space and decided not to disturb her from her thoughts. He did wonder, though, how it was that he was so at ease with her. He remembered clearly shaking nervously when being in close proximity to Kasumi, yet being so close to Hinako didn't feel awkward at all. He assumed it had something to do with the fact that they'd both been in the life stream together.  
  
-----  
  
She couldn't believe her good luck. Not even an hour had passed since she started looking for him. *There he is!* She thought as she rushed towards the pigtailed man.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma suddenly felt someone tackle him from the left. As he fell he wondered what was happening to him today that everyone seemed able to take him unawares.  
  
Hinako, lost in thought as well, was ill prepared to react in time and avoid the falling Ranma. She fell flat on her back and felt the air forced out of her lungs when Ranma and their attacker fell on top of her, the school supplies he carried under his arm knocked to the ground.  
  
"Zack!" A female cry echoed throughout the park, gaining the attention of the pedestrians.  
  
The male ones shook their heads and eyed the pigtailed guy enviously. The women all looked away in disgust at the display, though some of them wished to be on the human pile on the ground if only to feel those muscles against their skin.  
  
An elderly couple turned away. The man muttering something about indecent youngsters.  
  
What they all saw was a breathless Hinako resting on her back. Ranma had somehow managed to land with his face firmly planted between her breasts and his right hand under her butt. Finally there was a brown-haired girl in her late teens wearing very tight jean shorts and a skin-tight purple t- shirt. She had her arms around the man's waist and was hugging him tightly, unintentionally stopping his attempts at getting up and out of the embarrassing position.  
  
Even if Hinako was fighting to get her breath back she quickly took notice of the warmth coming from Ranma's body. She blushed furiously, not because of the heat, but because of the places she could feel the heat coming from. "Ranma! Get off me!" She said suddenly feeling even more breathless.  
  
"I'm trying." He mumbled as he placed his free arm on the ground and pushed, finally able to get off her, though his right hand was still trapped.  
  
"I finally found you!" The girl cried out as she let go of him and sat back, crossing her legs in a relaxed lotus position. "I've been looking all over for you." She said happily.  
  
When Ranma sat up, and helped an utterly flustered Hinako to a sitting position as well, he turned to the girl that tackled them to the ground. His eyes widened in shock. "Aeris?"  
  
END PART 6  
  
Author's notes: Who's this girl Aeris girl? What's her relationship to Ranma and why did she call him Zack? The relationship between Ranma and Hinako seems to be developing, though he's still ignorant of the fact.  
  
Well, another chapter out and there seems to be trouble brewing. Too many people with a common interest are about to collide in a battle of epic proportions. Who will be the victor? Only time will tell. 


	7. Part 7

The girl winked at him with a smile on her face. "That's my name." She said in a sweet voice full of enthusiasm at having found him. Her green eyes were entirely focused on Ranma, who stared back still in shock.  
  
As soon as she got her bearings back Hinako started studying the teenager that tackled both Ranma and herself to the ground. It was also a good distraction for she was still trying to fight down the furious blush and control her breathing. The girl that called the pigtailed man 'Zack' was probably seventeen. She had long brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail with bangs of hair over her face. With the skin-tight clothes she wore it was no problem to see the girl was very healthy, not as voluptuous as Hinako but then again the teacher had a fully matured woman's body. She wore fingerless red gloves on her hands, which matched, with her sneakers.  
  
The thing that attracted Hinako's attention the most was the bracelet on the girl's left arm, though. So much like the one Ranma gave her, which explained where this young woman came from better than a thousand words. She turned to Ranma, who was still staring at the teenager but seemed to finally overcome his shock.  
  
Ranma blinked again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time. When the image didn't go away he realized he wasn't dreaming. "Aeris?" He asked again. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
  
The girl giggled at the questions asked in quick succession. It didn't escape her notice that when she tackled Zack he hugged the woman protectively, neither did she fail to notice the glance said woman gave Ranma after obviously studying her. *Such great teasing potential.* She thought as she cleared her throat and answered the questions with her own. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously when she saw the unconscious protectiveness in Hinako's position. Said eyes widened fractionally when she caught notice of the color of Hinako's eyes. *What the...?*  
  
Ranma shook his head to clear it and managed a smile. "Of course I'm glad to see you. I was just wondering why you followed me."  
  
When Aeris sobered the pigtailed man knew something was wrong. The girl rarely, if ever, stopped smiling. When she spoke her voice was dead serious. "Zack, we need to talk."  
  
"Zack?" Hinako asked, speaking for the first time since Aeris found them. Her embarrassment was forgotten when she heard the name again, as well as when she saw Ranma's expression turn somber.  
  
Ranma got up and offered a hand to each girl. After helping them both to their feet he started gathering Hinako's school supplies.  
  
Seeing Ranma wouldn't speak another word Hinako turned to Aeris, who answered the unvoiced question. "Zack needs to get his backpack. Now. I found him because I saw his picture in the newspaper. I'm sure he saw it too."  
  
Hinako was taken aback by the urgency in the girl's voice. "Who are you talking about?" She asked. Just then Ranma picked up the last of the supplies and turned to regard her.  
  
He was about to answer her question when he suddenly turned to the side.  
  
Aeris did so as well, having felt a chill run down her spine and dreading what she would find. Her eyes widened as she whispered something just loud enough for Hinako to hear. "No."  
  
The teacher followed Ranma's gaze, and her eyes immediately caught sight of him across the street. Even if he was more than 300 feet away it was impossible not to see him.  
  
His long white hair in contrast to the black leather he wore, a man in his thirties stared at them coldly through blue-green eyes that glinted with the light. Or rather stared directly at Ranma. His frame wasn't overly muscular, yet he exuded power and danger in waves that were almost physical.  
  
Aeris frantically turned to the sides. To all the people enjoying the day in the park. *If a fight breaks out here all these people will die.* She thought afraid of the possibility.  
  
A truck blocked their view of the man for only a second, and when it was gone revealed the man in black had vanished. Not a sign of him left.  
  
Aeris started turning in all directions apprehensively, her hand unconsciously taking hold of her bracelet.  
  
Hinako let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned to Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed man kept staring forward for a couple of seconds before turning to lock gazes with the teacher. His expression was hard, yet his voice was soft when directed at her. "Let's go."  
  
-----  
  
Kasumi sat at the table with her father and youngest sister, who was speaking to Soun about what happened at school today, and stared at the table biting her lower lip in frustration. As much as she wanted to hide the truth it seemed like some Kami was against her.  
  
"Hinako-sensei knows where to find that bastard." Akane said forcefully.  
  
That was another thing. In the house it had become common for Genma, Soun and Akane to refer to Ranma as a bastard or a monster. Every time she heard those words, so full of disgust, her chest tightened. She knew it was because of her, of her unwillingness to clear things up, that they continued to behave like that.  
  
Soun frowned as he heard the news his daughter brought from school. "And you say she defended him?" Seeing his youngest daughter nod his scowl deepened. "Then he somehow managed to deceive your teacher. I can hardly picture her standing by that monster's side."  
  
Akane nodded, having come to the same conclusions as her father.  
  
Kasumi looked in dismay at her little sister. Thankfully for her neither Soun nor Akane were paying her enough attention to notice. *Please, let it go.* She mentally pleaded, knowing going down this path would hurt a lot of people. It would hurt Ranma, who'd already been hurt and didn't deserve any of it.  
  
"I want you to keep a close eye on your teacher." Soun said seriously. "It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak." Akane smiled at her father and nodded. "Don't confront her with it. If you see Saotome's son follow him and tell us where to find him. We'll all punish him for what he did to your sister." He finished with a growl as he turned to Kasumi, who had lowered her head in shame at the last words. Both Soun and Akane took it as a sign that the memory was still too much for her, when it truth the young woman was wondering how things could get any worse.  
  
-----  
  
They exchanged no more words in the way towards Hinako's apartment. The teacher stole glances from Ranma all the way, which only Aeris noticed since the pigtailed man was too busy studying their surroundings. He looked into every shadowed alley as if he expected for someone, or something, to jump him. The muscles in his body were tense, something she'd only seen when Ranma got angry. All she could do for now was swallow the need to ask the questions that plagued her mind. *And who is she?* She asked herself as she looked at Aeris out of the corner of her eye. All she could tell was that the girl was very fond of Ranma, a feeling he seemed to return, and that she called him Zack. That and the fact that the teenager was very attractive, something that bothered her for some reason.  
  
Aeris walked next to Zack and his friend in alert. She wanted to run and get Zack's backpack, but knew that running would attract more attention to them. That was the last thing they needed.  
  
They arrived to Hinako's apartment and the teacher quickly opened the door for Ranma and Aeris to rush in. After locking it behind her she walked into the living room to find Ranma already grabbing a hold of his backpack. Aeris stood to the side, her brown eyes intent on Ranma's movements. "Can you please tell me what's going on? Why are you so worried about that man?" She asked with no small amount of trepidation.  
  
Aeris turned to face her with a look of apprehension. "How much do you know about what Zack is?"  
  
When Ranma didn't even flinch with the question, since it reminded him of what he was, Hinako was taken aback. *It really must be serious.* She thought. "What he's told me." The teacher answered.  
  
Ranma spoke before Aeris could further question Hinako. "Hinako was pulled to the planet's life stream with me, Aeris. She knows most of what there is to it."  
  
"Is that even possible?" Asked a startled Aeris as she turned to Ranma, who straightened his backpack and took a hold of one of the aluminum pipes that conformed its frame. It was thick and nearly as long as he was tall. With a flick of his wrist a click was heard. The pipe then slid out of the frame. "Does she know about the project?" She asked.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah, it's possible. And no, she doesn't know all about the project." He answered before turning to Hinako. "As for that man, he's the influence you saw in my aura."  
  
Hinako gasped. "You mean...?"  
  
Aeris nodded somberly. "We're facing the only man capable of controlling Zack."  
  
Ranma twisted the top of the pipe and removed it. "It doesn't matter. We can't let him control me." He took a hold of something inside the pipe and pulled it out.  
  
Hinako's eyes widened when she recognized the object inside for what it was. A gigantic katana that even in its sheath looked formidable. "Ranma?" She asked uncertainly. Seeing it in the pigtailed man's hands it somehow became all the more deadly looking.  
  
Ranma brushed the sweat off his forehead and turned to regard the teacher. "I have to face him. It's the only safe way to get it done with. If we wait he could attack in a moment of weakness." His eyes softened as he looked at Hinako. "He could attack you."  
  
Aeris looked worriedly at the pigtailed man and stepped closer to him. "It'll have to wait, Zack. At least until tomorrow."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma intelligently asked.  
  
Aeris reached up and touched Ranma's forehead. "It's starting again. You'll have to wait."  
  
"What's starting again?" Hinako asked worriedly as she saw Ranma curse under his breath. She copied Aeris and took a hand to Ranma's forehead. "You mean...?" She trailed off, knowing what was about to start.  
  
Ranma growled and nodded, then turned to Aeris. "Speed it up."  
  
Aeris looked uncertain. "Zack..."  
  
Ranma gave the katana to Hinako, who took it out of reflex, and interrupted her. "You know what will happen if he comes while I'm not ready. We don't have a choice."  
  
Aeris continued to hesitate. "But the risk of speeding it up..."  
  
"It has to happen eventually, Aeris." Ranma said resignedly as he looked at Hinako sadly. "It doesn't matter if it happens today or in ten years, it'll eventually happen."  
  
Hinako, who had been listening in shock without saying a word, protested when she understood what Ranma was talking about. "You can't do that, Ranma!"  
  
"I have no choice."  
  
The finality of his words killed any further protests Hinako and Aeris had. They both knew what Ranma could lose if he went ahead with this, but they also knew it was the only way available.  
  
"Damn it!" Aeris cursed loudly before she started chanting.  
  
Ranma's knees suddenly gave out under him as he started to feel the familiar agony of the lapses. Instead of hitting the ground hard, as he was used to, he felt a body press against his and help him to a resting position on the floor. He looked up and into Hinako's concerned blue-green eyes and offered a weak smile before he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Aeris finished her chanting and extended her hands forward, glowing a soft green. A faint red aura surrounded Ranma's body as he started roaring in pain.  
  
Hinako remained sitting by his side during the entire ordeal, her hand firmly clasping his even if the touch of his skin was as hot as the last time, if not more so. Her eyes were intent on his suffering form, never wavering as if she was trying to share the burden he carried.  
  
Standing to the side Aeris watched this with a look of realization on her face.  
  
-----  
  
Two grueling hours later Hinako still sat next to Ranma, who was now sleeping soundly after the ordeal. The teacher healed her own hand shortly after Ranma fell asleep, and marveled at how easy it was once she knew the pattern.  
  
Aeris left sometime before, unable to stand Ranma's cries of pain. She said something about checking the area, but the teacher wasn't really paying attention.  
  
That left her alone with Ranma right now, and alone to think about the tremendous effect the pigtailed man had on her. She was convinced that going to the life stream with Ranma was the main reason for her current feelings. That and the fact that they were both very similar in many aspects.  
  
And right now she was facing the possibility of losing Ranma if that other man managed to follow through with his plans. She didn't know for certain that he actually planned on controlling Ranma, but she had to be prepared for the worst.  
  
The sound of the front door opening and closing brought her out of her thoughts. She took her hand to her bracelet and narrowed her eyes when she heard the soft footsteps approaching, and gave out a silent sigh of relief when she caught sight of Aeris entering the room.  
  
"How is he?" The teenager asked worriedly as she approached Ranma's sleeping form.  
  
Hinako turned down to Ranma and smiled sadly. "He didn't go all the way, but he lost a lot more than last time." She turned to regard Aeris. "It's as he said. It'll eventually happen."  
  
The girl sighed and nodded. She slumped on a couch and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I couldn't find him. Either he didn't follow us or he's waiting for a better chance."  
  
Hinako caressed Ranma's cheek and stood up. She stretched her back and tried to get the feeling back into her legs. "So what's your story?" She asked looking directly at her newest guest.  
  
Aeris didn't look up as she answered, mostly to hide her wicked grin. "Don't worry, I'm not here to take your lover away."  
  
"What?" Hinako asked in confusion before Aeris' words set in. She blushed furiously and sputtered some excuses for a few minutes before catching sight of Aeris' face.  
  
Still heavily blushing the teacher glared at the giggling teen. "That wasn't funny."  
  
Aeris giggled even harder at the indignant tone of voice the woman used. "It was for me."  
  
Hinako's eyebrow started to twitch as her guest continued to laugh at her expense. What angered her the most was her own embarrassment, not Aeris' fun. She would really like to still have her chi abilities right now, they couldn't really hurt someone, something that might happen if she used her new ones.  
  
Aeris managed to get her mirth under control and looked up at the still angry Hinako. "I come from the other world, but I guess you already knew that." Seeing Hinako nod she continued. "I grew up with Zack after my parents took him in."  
  
The teacher realized then just who Aeris was. "So you're Ranma's sister?"  
  
Aeris frowned a little. "Why do you insist on calling him Ranma?"  
  
Hinako stretched and sat down on a chair. "Because that's his real name. His father found him sometime after he returned to our world." With that she started explaining what she knew of Ranma since he returned.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki entered her room and was slightly surprised to find her oldest sister waiting for her. "Kasumi?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?" She asked a little worriedly as she sat on the bed next to Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi looked at her sister and bit her lower lip. "Nabiki-chan, father spoke to Tofu-sensei again today."  
  
It immediately dawned on Nabiki what Kasumi was talking about. She'd been lucky not to run into her father or Akane, since they were both in the dojo with Genma, before talking to Kasumi. "How bad?" The younger girl asked.  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes and sighed. "Father is convinced Ranma-kun is somehow forcing you to help him." She paused and frowned. "Akane-chan wanted to get his location... even if she had to beat it out of you."  
  
Nabiki nodded. *No great surprise there.* She thought sullenly. *Violence first, questions later.* "So what now?" She asked her eldest sister, who opened her eyes and looked at her helplessly.  
  
"I was hoping you could come up with something." Kasumi really thought about it, but came up with nothing.  
  
Nabiki crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, Kasumi. There's nothing I can do."  
  
"Nabiki-chan!"  
  
The middle Tendo sister shook her head vehemently. "My hands are tied, remember? You made me promise not to tell daddy the truth of what happened in the dojo."  
  
Kasumi deflated at that and looked helplessly at the floor. "Isn't there another way?"  
  
"Maybe." Nabiki didn't look convinced of that. "But it would be only a temporary solution. You can't expect to solve this mess with more lies."  
  
"Nabiki-chan! I never lied." Kasumi protested.  
  
The younger girl narrowed her eyes. "Your silence was even worse than lying." Not letting her sister get a word edgewise she continued with the accusation. "Face it, sis. By not clearing the whole mess you're responsible for daddy's actions. If he gets himself killed over this it'll be all your fault." She accused, careful to keep the volume of her voice low enough not to be heard from the dojo. She knew accusing her sister in such a way was uncalled for, but her own fear that Soun might indeed find that fate at Ranma's hands overrode all others for the moment.  
  
"Nabiki-chan!" Kasumi was livid. "Ranma-kun would never..."  
  
"Remember that day, sis?" Nabiki interrupted. "I found out those idiots tried to molest two other women a few days ago. You know what happened? Ranma-kun happened to be around and he rescued them."  
  
"What does that have to do with father?" Kasumi asked, her eyes burning with hurt that Nabiki would bring that up, as well as a sense of pride when hearing of Ranma's actions.  
  
Nabiki's expression turned even colder. "One of them is in a coma. The others were severely injured. The only reason Ranma-kun isn't in jail is because the witnesses said it was clear self defense and that asshole was wanted for rape."  
  
"Oh." Kasumi said, suddenly finding her own hands very interesting to look at.  
  
Nabiki took a deep breath to control herself. "I'm sorry, sis. But you saw how unstable Ranma-kun is. I don't want to think what will happen if daddy or Akane attack him and he fights back."  
  
Looking at it that way Kasumi did have to admit it was a very unnerving scenario. She sighed and looked at her sister, who was expectantly waiting for her answer. "Very well, Nabiki-chan. Let's..."  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"MALE DIE!!!"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!"  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"AKANE!!!"  
  
Nabiki was instantly on her feet. "That came from the dojo!" She cried before running out of her room and down the hall with Kasumi hot on her heels.  
  
-----  
  
His eyes opened slowly as he heard voices in the background. His entire body felt stronger, but considering what just happened he wasn't surprised. He felt sad since he could feel the change more accutely this time, and knew the inevitable was a lot closer.  
  
Ranma silently got up and looked around himself. There was a cushion next to where he was sleeping. *Probably Hinako.* He thought, knowing Aeris could never before stomach what was happening to him and that Hinako understood it a lot better than anyone else. That brought him to another line of thought just as he recognized the voices as coming from the kitchen. *What am I going to do about Hinako?* He didn't put it past his opponent to attack the teacher when he wasn't around. It would be a way to gain an advantage for their coming confrontation.  
  
With that in mind he started walking to the kitchen.  
  
His steps didn't go unheard, as the conversation in the other room abruptly ended and the teacher nearly ran into him when coming out. He could hear the distinct sound of Aeris giggling, but didn't turn to the source as he was focused on Hinako, who right now had a hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling?" She asked with no small amount of concern in her voice.  
  
Ranma smiled faintly but didn't remove her hand like he'd done before. The feeling the gesture gave him was complicated, but pleasant in some way. "I'm fine."  
  
Hinako traced her hand down his face before reluctantly breaking contact. His skin felt a lot smoother now.  
  
Aeris walked from behind Hinako, an amused smile on her face. "About time you woke up, bro." She joked, but the comment was strained. It was obvious she was worried about him. "We nearly ran out of things to talk about."  
  
Ranma groaned at this. *I bet she did her best to embarrass me.* It was then that he recognized the way Aeris addressed him. "Bro?"  
  
Aeris shrugged. "I was told your real name is Ranma. I'm not sure I can call you that, so I'm settling for bro."  
  
Hinako smiled in amusement at the expression on Ranma's face.  
  
Ranma shook his head to clear it and turned to more important matters. "You can't go to school alone anymore." He said seriously at Hinako.  
  
"What?"  
  
The pigtailed man continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "He saw you next to me. We can't give him a clean shot at you."  
  
Hinako frowned at Ranma's over protectiveness. "I can take care of myself." She protested as she took a hand to her bracelet.  
  
Aeris jumped in before Ranma could argue the point. "Maybe you can, but we shouldn't take the chance." With that she lifted her arm for Hinako to see the bracelet there. "I would avoid a confrontation with him if bro wasn't with me. Trust me, you don't know what he's capable of."  
  
Hinako didn't concede the point, but she didn't argue it either. "What about the Tendos?" If Ranma started walking her to school they would have trouble with Akane and her family.  
  
Ranma grimaced, but firmed his resolve. "I'll deal with them if I have to." The thought of hurting Kasumi further made him sick to his stomach, but it would be far worse if something happened to Hinako. *Kasumi will shed more tears, Hinako will die.*  
  
The teacher knew there was more to it than Ranma and Aeris were letting on. She decided to ask about that later. For now she was curious about something Aeris let out hours before. "You mentioned something about a project."  
  
Ranma and Aeris exchanged a quick glance. The pigtailed man nodded and turned to Hinako. "I guess it's about time you know what really happened to me." With that he started for his pack.  
  
"I thought you didn't remember." She said in a slight accusing tone.  
  
Aeris placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "He doesn't. The trauma was too great for his mind to have any clear memories." She paused and bit her lip. "Besides the fact that he was forced to forget."  
  
"Ranma?" Hinako asked as she saw him take out the same folder he was reading the other day. Without a word he gave it to her. Upon opening it she read the first page aloud. "Project GEHW-R. Professor Hojo."  
  
The pigtailed man sat down on the floor and reached for his katana. He silently studied the hilt, obviously trying to distract himself from his worry of what Hinako would think of him once she read the entire thing.  
  
Aeris smiled sadly at Hinako. "Read it. All of it. We'll talk tomorrow." With that said she sat next to Ranma and punched him in the arm. She wasn't surprised when he didn't acknowledge her.  
  
Hinako silently left to her room. She had a lot of reading to do.  
  
END PART 7  
  
Author's notes: Three guesses on who's the guy with white hair.  
  
What happened at the Tendo Dojo? I bet you can all guess, and things are definitely going to take an interesting twist there.  
  
The next release of this fic will be the Project GEHW-R just as Hinako will read it. It'll clear exactly what happened to Ranma, and what's still happening to him. 


	8. GEHWR

01-01  
  
I've found another subject for the project today. It seems like yet another person was stupid enough to try teaching the neko-ken to someone.  
  
The neko-ken is supposedly an invincible technique that has to be taught to an infant under ten years old. The training consists of tying the boy or girl in fish sausage and throwing him or her into a pit full of starving cats.  
  
Martial arts technique indeed. In truth, the neko-ken is a torture method designed to destroy the child both physically and mentally. Only the strongest survive, which is the objective of the procedure. This project needs a strong subject, but weakened mentally for me to be able to work with its mind as well as its body.  
  
Today I retrieved the subject from the hospital where it was dying. Although the subject doesn't seem to be strong enough I'll work on it either way. Opening that gate to the other world cost a lot of resources, can't let those go to waste.  
  
-----  
  
01-02  
  
The damage done to the subject during the Neko-ken is more extensive than I thought at first. Even after I've worked on it for an entire day it's still dying slowly.  
  
Physical damage. The right arm is hopeless; even if cutting it off isn't necessary at this stage the subject won't recover full control over it. Both eyes received extensive damage, making it impossible for the subject to see ever again under normal circumstances. The body also seems to be rejecting the medication needed to stop fading. At this rate the subject will die in a couple of days.  
  
I'm tempted to abandon the current subject but its the fourth one, if it survives the next few days it should be able to enter the first stages of the infusion.  
  
-----  
  
02-03  
  
It took a lot of work, main reason why I didn't find the time to report the progress made, but I've finally been able to stabilize the subject.  
  
Now that there's no danger of it dying because of the neko-ken I can finally start with the reason why I invested all that time in saving its life.  
  
The first stage of the project, where the first three subjects died, consists of altering the DNA structure. In the end the subject's DNA structure should be the one I developed from subject-R. The stage is slow and the procedure extremely taxing on the subject's body.  
  
The nanomachines already have the instructions loaded, so all there is to it is injecting them into the subject's bloodstream.  
  
-----  
  
02-07  
  
The subject has responded badly to the procedure. The nanomachines are slowly altering the DNA as they should, but the subject's body is rejecting the changes. If things continue as they are I'll have to look for a fifth subject to work on.  
  
-----  
  
04-05  
  
Something interesting happened today. The nanomachines are working on schedule; already the first link of the chain is changed.  
  
As a result the subject's body has stopped moving. No more convulsions. It seems to be in good health, or as good as it can be considering the circumstances. This didn't happen with the other subjects, which died a few days after the DNA started to be altered.  
  
-----  
  
07-02  
  
The second link was changed today. The subject still remains unresponsive, which shouldn't happen under all the stress the body is undergoing. I'll have to run some tests on the subject's brain activity.  
  
-----  
  
07-04  
  
The subject's brain is receiving all the impulses from the nervous system, but it has managed to build some sort of self defense mechanism against the pain. It almost seems like the subject is trying to protect itself from the pain, which is impressive in its own right but goes against the project's objective in this stage.  
  
I'll load a program on the nanomachines to correct that. The subject's brain seems to have protected itself from the Neko-ken as well. The possibility of that kind of mental control in one so young is astounding. Could it be an instinctive reaction to the painful stimulus?  
  
It doesn't matter. Starting tomorrow the pain won't be blocked anymore. The subject's mind must be destroyed.  
  
-----  
  
08-06  
  
Impressive! The subject has been subjected to the pain of the slow transformation for over a week now and it still refuses to surrender. All the previous subjects have been stronger physically than this one, yet still this is the one to survive for this long. Could it be that a strong will is stronger than an impervious body?  
  
-----  
  
09-04  
  
The third link has been completed. Now the change should happen more slowly, leaving just enough time for the subject's body to adapt to the changes.  
  
The subject still fights against the pain. It's been nearly two weeks since the pain started nonstop, yet the mind only seems to get stronger. I cannot allow that!  
  
The next study should cover the reason as to why this is happening. Whatever the case the pain cannot become stronger or the subject will die of sensory overload. That can't be allowed, this subject is turning to be very interesting.  
  
-----  
  
09-07  
  
The brain scan revealed something I didn't count on. It seems like the subject is holding onto something to keep itself together, quite possibly his feelings for someone. I don't know, and it most certainly it isn't the father after the Neko-ken incident.  
  
It seems like the subject's brain has to be completely wiped out of memories if I'm to make any progress. That should prove for interesting results. The subject will be unable to make the most basic of activities for a while after the entire procedure is finished; yet maybe this possibility isn't so bad. The idea of completely programming this weapon is quite alluring.  
  
-----  
  
11-04  
  
The subject's brain resisted the cleansing of memories even though the pain was increased to ease the process. For a few days, that is.  
  
Right now only the very essence of what once was the subject remains. The resistance has ceased and now the subject's mind is submerged in pain. Not necessary any longer, but not something that will alter the result.  
  
The nanomachines have resumed their work on the DNA structure.  
  
-----  
  
12-03  
  
Most impressive! It seems like the subject's arm and eyes have been restored thanks to the new genetic structure. I wasn't aware of the regenerative abilities of subject R.  
  
Further studies indicate a change in the physical structure. It appears that the muscle tissue is becoming denser, yet not gaining any weight. I'm not certain of the significance of this change as of yet, but I suspect it will affect the subject's strength.  
  
The bones are undergoing a similar transformation, but in this case the result is quite clear. The bones are becoming increasingly stronger. Alarming since it could mean the subject won't grow anymore.  
  
-----  
  
14-04  
  
My worries about the bone structure were unfounded. The subject continues to grow, but the change in DNA seems to have accelerated that growth. The subject now, only after three months of started the project, seems more like a twelve-year-old than a six-year-old. Since subject-R wasn't studied in its infant stages I can't be sure if this is directly involved with it.  
  
There's something that worries me, however. The growth is happening without a significant consumption of nutrients.  
  
-----  
  
15-03  
  
Four links are changed. The others can't be changed without endangering the subject's life. Even as grown as it is it still isn't mature enough. The nanomachines will continue with their program over the years.  
  
I shall leave he subject's body adapt to the changes over a prolonged period of time before starting some tests. So far this subject is by far the strongest I've ever worked on.  
  
-----  
  
27-01  
  
The results for the first couple of tests are astonishing! The subject's skin has the same qualities as subject-R's, making it nearly impervious to damage.  
  
On the downside, subject-R's weaknesses are also present on this new human weapon I'm creating.  
  
The subject also has two new appendages, very similar to subject-R's, I've yet to test if they have the same properties.  
  
For the record, the subject's mind is still a blank. I shall start working on filling it with data as the tests continue.  
  
-----  
  
27-03  
  
Another surprise today. It seems like I've finally discovered how the subject grew so much without any nutrients.  
  
It doesn't need to eat. It seems to be able to sustain itself with the energy around it. It's just barely enough to survive, though. Have to work something out for it to be battle ready, since the attacks it will use once I'm done with it will consume lots and lots of energy.  
  
-----  
  
27-07  
  
I've come up with an answer. How to make the subject learn things rapidly? Science has the answer, as usual. Nanomachines. Neuronal tissue doesn't regenerate, so even if the subject could live for an undetermined amount of time it would eventually be brain-dead even if the body was in perfect condition.  
  
With the latest nanotechnology I can replace the subject's brain tissue with nanomachines that will take the components needed to reproduce themselves from the natural components of the body. Using a neuronal network, the natural way the human brain works can be recreated, making it so that the subject can live for an undetermined amount of time.  
  
I will be even able to download the data directly into its brain, making it possible for the subject to learn all that is needed within a few hours.  
  
The nanomachines should be ready in a couple of weeks. I'll inject them as soon as they're ready. The subject is obviously in stable condition and this part of the procedure should be done with the utmost care.  
  
-----  
  
39-02  
  
There seems to be a problem. The nanomachines have already replaced the brain tissue, yet it seems like the subject's mind wasn't completely wiped out like I originally thought.  
  
It's too late now. The data needed to keep the internal organs functioning has mixed with the hidden data. There's no way of distinguishing the two and it would be too dangerous to alter it.  
  
On the other hand, it seems like the subject should be ready for its first real test. In a few days it should be able to wake up for the first time since I brought it into my lab.  
  
I can hardly wait to see the results of all that work.  
  
-----  
  
39-07  
  
IMPOSSIBLE!!! The subject awoke today, and it seems as though it has FEELINGS!  
  
This can't be happening. Machines shouldn't be able to have feelings. They can't have human weaknesses!  
  
... ...  
  
The subject seems to have control over some basic motor skills, but the rest seems to need more time to process. Understandable, since all that data needs to be understood before it makes any sense.  
  
-----  
  
40-02  
  
I'm glad I inserted that little program deleting every and all thoughts about harming me. The subject lost control of its emotions again.  
  
It destroyed half my laboratory with its bare hands before it crumbled down into a sobbing mess.  
  
I don't understand. The pain seems to have made a bad impression on its psyche.  
  
-----  
  
41-05  
  
I'm placing the subject back into suspended animation to continue with the procedure. It's too dangerous to do so otherwise.  
  
The subject is emotionally unstable. It can go from oblivious to furious in a couple of seconds with no reason whatsoever.  
  
I can only be glad it hasn't used its full destructive capacities. Even without trying to harm me it could very well kill me by collapsing the lab on us.  
  
-----  
  
42-03  
  
I overlooked something very important. What to do so the subject can go unnoticed? The entire purpose behind creating a weapon of such power from a human base was for it to retain a human appearance.  
  
But if the subject acts and fights the way its currently programmed it won't be able to keep the deception for long.  
  
I'll have to think of something as I continue to work on treating the huge materia to infuse into the subject's bloodstream. It's strong enough to endure the procedure.  
  
-----  
  
44-07  
  
The huge materia was absorbed and assimilated easier than I originally thought. It also had the little side effect of making the fifth and sixth links change.  
  
It seems like the procedure is complete in the physical stage, now all I have to do is finish the programming and the subject shall be ready.  
  
This might be the first subject I ever give a name to, instead of a number. Even with all the problems that have been present it is by far my greatest work.  
  
-----  
  
50-01  
  
GEHW-R.  
  
Or Weapon-R for short.  
  
I found the answer to the question about the fighting prowess of my creation. How to hide it?  
  
Behind the mask of another specimen of mine.  
  
I've gathered and digitalized all the information on Sephiroth's fighting style with the katana, as well as the use of the different kinds of materia. Weapon-R can draw energy directly from the life stream, making it possible for it to use any kind of materia-related ability.  
  
I've also made an exact replica of Sephiroth's sword down to the materia he preferred. This way whenever the subject uses a materia-based ability the illusion that it did because of the sword will be maintained.  
  
The subject will have knowledge of all its abilities, but will be compelled to use them accordingly to the threat or order received. Most threats will be dealt with its fists, while the sword and, as a last resort; its natural abilities will be kept hidden till the time comes.  
  
-----  
  
50-05  
  
Interesting side effect. Because of the heavy programming concerning Sephiroth and Jenova, Weapon-R's brainwaves are susceptible to be controlled by Sephiroth the same way he controlled those puppets. The subject's will is so strong it should be able to counter the influence for short periods of time, but that will be all.  
  
I really hope Sephiroth is alive somewhere. I'd love to see all the destruction he would bring if he got control over Weapon-R.  
  
-----  
  
51-07  
  
Weapon-R is awake again. It seems to learn at an alarmingly fast rate. Not surprising considering it has a supercomputer in place of a brain.  
  
The project is nearly finished. All that is left is for me to make the last modifications so the emotional instability can be controlled.  
  
It should happen naturally, of course. The AI used should be able to learn to control even its emotions, if not entirely. It will be like having a raving lunatic turn into an emotionally unbalanced individual.  
  
Since I've found the way to completely control the mental instability I'll work on it in the next few days.  
  
-----  
  
XX-XX  
  
This is a different person writing on this journal.  
  
A week ago my companions and I managed to locate Professor Hojo. We thought we had eliminated him before, but it seems we were wrong and the rumors of him being still alive were true.  
  
No more. We made sure this time, but it seems like his dementia took yet another victim.  
  
When we found the kid in the tube we feared the worst.  
  
I hate it when I'm right.  
  
We've taken the kid as if he were our own, even knowing what Hojo did to him and the potential risk he has become. I can't put it against him, since I'm another victim from that lunatic. Our only hope is that we can raise him into something different from what Hojo had planned.  
  
The laboratory will be sealed for good, and its location hopefully lost to time.  
  
The kid will remain with us, where we can protect him and guide him. What was done to him is irreversible and we can't let anyone else take the risk of raising a weapon this powerful.  
  
Hopefully my family and I can make a difference.  
  
I can only hope.  
  
Cloud Strife. 


	9. Part 8

They walked in silence towards Furinkan High. Hinako would glance to her side every other step, staring at Ranma's resolute expression. Her attempts that morning to have Ranma stay at the house were all in vain, the pigtailed man stubbornly refused to let her out of his sight. "Not with him out there." He said with finality.  
  
The teacher found little to argue against that. In the end she accepted Ranma's company, even if she knew what it meant. *Wonder how long it'll take for Akane to find out.* She definitely wasn't looking forward to the inevitable confrontation.  
  
A few steps behind walked Aeris, glaring daggers at Ranma's back. *You're going to pay for this, bro.* She was wearing a school fuku and still wondered why the hell Hinako would have one if she was a teacher, not a student. The worst part was how it fit. It was several sizes too small. She didn't mind the short skirt or the fact that she had to let the top two buttons of the shirt undone, it was the way it restricted her movement.  
  
"Ranma..." Hinako started to say but trailed off. She wanted to talk to him about what she read in that document the previous evening, but she didn't know what to say.  
  
The pigtailed man turned to her with a curious expression on his face. "Yes?"  
  
The teacher sighed and turned her eyes forward again. "Nothing."  
  
Ranma knew what troubled Hinako, but he had to wait for her to assimilate what she read.  
  
"Why do I have to go to school again?" Aeris asked irritably as she trailed after the two.  
  
Hinako sighed but inwardly thanked the chance to make some conversation that didn't involve the report. "I told you already, Aeris. You need an education even if you're not in your world."  
  
"That and the fact we need to stick together." Ranma said seriously.  
  
"Right." Aeris grumbled as she continued to walk. There was little she could say to argue against that.  
  
Pretty soon they reached the gates of Furinkan High. Hinako was glad they arrived early to get Aeris registered and that way they could avoid a confrontation with Akane. The Tendo heir always arrived five minutes before the bell, just with enough time to fight off the horde of boys. Hinako shook her head when she saw several boys already getting ready. They were giving practice swings with various sorts of sports equipment or, in the case of the judo club, stretching and generally warming up.  
  
Aeris looked on in confusion. *What's going on?* She didn't think schools would be so different here.  
  
Ranma remained in full alert the entire time. His eyes were studying everything around him without rest. Unlike the past couple of weeks, now the pigtailed man was in his element. Battle. All his personal problems were forgotten as he took in his surroundings. Finding strategically defensive positions, possible advantages in the terrain, obstacles, escape routes and many more. He processed all of this as he continued taking information in.  
  
-----  
  
The students stopped their preparations to look at Hinako as she walked inside the school grounds. Regardless of the fear she caused in them they couldn't stop giving the teacher appreciative looks. She was the hottest woman they had seen, and her attitude just added to the appeal. Many were the rumors going around about the teacher, and more than one student had proclaimed to make her his. Of course none of them had the courage to actually go through with the claims, but fantasizing about it was usual for the male population of Furinkan High.  
  
Today she was dressed in a more conservative way, something that had been happening more and more since she could retain her adult form. The boys groaned but either way watched her as she entered the school. They blinked their eyes when they noticed Hinako didn't come alone this morning.  
  
The first thing they noticed depended on their gender.  
  
The boys' sights were instantly on the girl with the school uniform. Her long brown hair and killer figure had more than one of them drooling unashamedly.  
  
While this happened the girls' attention turned to the tall young man. He had his black hair tied back in a pigtail. He wore almost pure black, or at least that's what they could see under his long trench coat. There was a certain something about him that made them all interested.  
  
One of them, though, was not expecting to see that man around. *What is he doing here?* Nabiki thought from her place on the third floor as she looked out the window. After yesterday's events it was a miracle she could get up so early to place the usual betting pools for the morning fight. Even Kasumi was shocked stupid when the events in the dojo took place.  
  
But right now there were more pressing matters to attend than Akane's new rival. If her little sister came to school and found Ranma around things could get ugly real fast. She had to find a way to get Ranma out of here as soon as possible.  
  
"PEASANT! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE?!" A bellow from outside was heard.  
  
Nabiki groaned audibly, surprising many of her subordinates. *Damn! Forgot about Kuno.* She was more angry at herself than anything else.  
  
-----  
  
"What's your problem?!" Aeris demanded as she stood in front of Ranma in a defensive position. After the guy caught sight of them he took out a wooden sword and charged the pigtailed man, shouting about some nonsense she didn't quite get.  
  
Ranma stared at the guy in the kendo outfit in confusion. *Do I know this guy? He does look somewhat familiar.*  
  
"Kuno-san!" Hinako reprimanded with as much authority as she could place in her voice. *There goes our chance at avoiding a fight.* She lamented to herself. If they didn't get this confrontation over with fast then Akane would arrive to catch sight of Ranma. She also realized she was probably going to be transferred after this was over. She'd been warned by the other teachers of what always happened to the ones that tried to discipline Tatewaki. *And I really liked my apartment too.*  
  
Kuno ignored the teacher and regarded the girl standing in front of his intended target. "What is this?!" He demanded vehemently pointing his bokken at Ranma's face. "Not only do you attack fair maidens like the angel that is Tendo Akane's sister. Now you hide behind a lovely flower instead of facing the wrath of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." The skies were illuminated by lightning that dramatically made its appearance. Kuno then raised his bokken to the heavens. "Anyone that wants to challenge the fierce tigress Tendo Akane will have to deal with this vile demon first. So say I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High."  
  
Hinako's eyes widened when she saw most of the boys in the yard glare at Ranma and start to advance on him, weapons at the ready. She hadn't realized just how bad the situation was. Even if she was a teacher in the school she wasn't aware of the gossiping going around. Even Nabiki hadn't been able to stop Akane and Kuno from painting Ranma as a demon from the depths of hell.  
  
Worst of all was the fact that everybody believed Ranma attacked Kasumi. *I don't care about what happened yesterday, Kasumi. You're telling the truth today.* Nabiki thought as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
Aeris cursed under her breath. *Great! This is all we need.* The last time a mob attacked Ranma he was banished, and only because her parents asked for him not to be executed.  
  
Hinako was startled when she saw Ranma reach into his trench coat with a cold look in his eyes. He was wearing that particular piece of clothing so he could hide his sword. "Ranma, wait." She pleaded as he took the sword out and started unsheathing it.  
  
All but Kuno stopped in their attempt to attack Ranma when they saw the steel. Many gulped and took a step back. The katana was huge. Easily as long as any of them was tall.  
  
"Aeris..." Ranma whispered as he continued to glare, his katana now in his hand and the sheath on the floor.  
  
"Bro?" Aeris asked a little nervously. Ranma's voice was cold. He was in one of his battle moods.  
  
"Get everyone out of here. Now." The pigtailed man commanded and rushed forward.  
  
The boys all jumped back, startled by the sudden movement.  
  
"Ranma, no!" Hinako cried as she saw Ranma rushing towards Kuno, who was the only student not taken aback by Ranma's sudden move.  
  
Aeris, having fought alongside Ranma and her parents since she was old enough, knew how to read his actions perfectly. Knowing that she'd just be wasting her breath if she tried to get everyone out of the school grounds she ran after Ranma, intent on following his orders. Not that she liked being ordered around, of course, but she'd learned to go with her brother's lead.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki ran towards the door just in time to see Kuno raise his bokken over his head to strike, Ranma running towards him holding the katana in one hand. She didn't even get a chance to go out and cry for them to stop, but not because they met already.  
  
Nabiki's world turned dark just as Kuno started his downward slash.  
  
-----  
  
Kuno struck down with all his might, intent on ridding the world of Ranma's foul presence. Even if he wielded a wooden sword he was skilled enough to cut through solid rock with it. He'd never attacked another human being with the intent to kill, and in his mind he still wasn't. The pigtailed demon in front of him was only human in appearance. Its true nature was as foul as it could be.  
  
Ranma's eyes were focused on Kuno's as the bokken lowered towards his head. In that brief moment, an instant really, the pigtailed man's blue-green orbs conveyed a message. Even Kuno, who lived in a world created by his own mind, could understand that message. It didn't carry any words, for it couldn't be expressed in words. It was a lot more primal. It was a feeling buried deep within the human mind.  
  
Kuno Tatewaki finished his strike because he was already committed to it, for he found himself frozen in place. His wooden sword hit Ranma's forearm and broke apart, pretty much like Kuno's resolve did.  
  
The others could see the pigtailed man raise an arm at the last possible moment, blocking Kuno's bokken with his left forearm. The wooden sword was broken in two, shocking everyone present since they'd seen what Kuno could actually do with his weapon. In another instant Kuno found himself casually backhanded like a molesting fly.  
  
Hinako's blood turned cold when she saw Ranma dispatch Kuno. She half- expected for the pigtailed man to cut Kuno in half with his katana, but found herself blinking when it was obvious the pigtailed man had just shoved Kuno out of the way to continue running towards the school building.  
  
No one noticed Kuno land a dozen feet away, completely unconscious. Their attention was focused on Ranma as he rushed to the school and, upon reaching it, broke down the closed doors to rush down a corridor.  
  
Aeris stopped shortly before reaching the school and turned to see the students staring stupidly in her direction. She frowned at what she was about to do but knew it was necessary. With a thought she focused her energy through her left glove in a practiced pattern.  
  
Hinako was still confused when she noticed Aeris pointing her hand at the ground before the students and start to glow a faint green, just like Ranma did before. Her eyes widened when fire erupted from the floor. *What is she doing?!* She thought in alarm as the students all cried out in fright and rushed out of the school yard, making it difficult to advance towards the school to stop the girl.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma was running down the halls and climbing up stairs as fast as he could. *Where the hell did he find it?* He thought as he ran into a locked door. He pushed it open, ripping it off its hinges, and noticed a last climb of stairs leading to the roof.  
  
-----  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hinako demanded with a frown as the fire died down. She ran up to Aeris, who was looking around to see if there were anymore students still inside.  
  
Finding that the only one left was Kuno, and he was unconscious far enough from the school building, she turned and started running to follow Ranma. As she ran she answered the teacher, who was keeping pace with her. "Something's here. Zack went after it." She was just finished saying those words when they entered the school and stopped on their tracks.  
  
"Oh no!" Hinako cried out when she saw Tendo Nabiki's unconscious body on the floor, a growing pool of blood under her.  
  
Aeris cursed when she saw two more students, in pretty much the same shape, further down the corridor. "Get help for them. I'm going after Zack."  
  
"Wait! I can't heal yet."  
  
Aeris shook her head. "If we don't help Zack you can kiss the world goodbye." With that she rushed after her brother, following the path of bodies and blood.  
  
The teacher cursed and rushed off to the closest phone. After that she went back to Nabiki and the other students she could see and did her best to stop the bleeding.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma was standing on the roof openly glaring at what appeared to be an angel. White glowing wings protruded from the woman's back. Her beautiful features, framed by locks of curly blonde hair, had a serene smile enhancing the being's beauty. Leather body armor covered her sensual curves like a second skin. As she floated there the only sign of the being's true nature was the blood dripping from the western sword she held on her right hand.  
  
The pigtailed man didn't utter a single word. Within a second he had already covered the distance between them and was swinging his katana. The angel, for her part, was blocking as best as she could. Her arms threatened to buckle under the constant pressure, but not for that did her smile leave her face.  
  
The fight didn't last long. As fast and strong as the being was, Ranma was stronger and more skilled.  
  
-----  
  
Kuno opened his eyes slowly and had trouble focusing them, since the world was stubbornly spinning around. The sound of clashing swords reached his ears and he concentrated further.  
  
After a couple of minutes he could see clearly, and the sight made his blood boil. *That demon!!!* He thought in alarm at the sight of a goddess, for a being of such beauty and purity could be nothing less, attempting to fight off the accursed Ranma.  
  
He tried to sit up and, for his efforts, only managed to make the world spin as nausea filled him. His vision started to darken and he wished it would've happened sooner, for the last thing he saw before unconsciousness claimed him again was the head of the lovely goddess leave her shoulders in an explosion of blood.  
  
-----  
  
Aeris arrived to the roof just in time to see Ranma behead the angel- looking monster. She looked all around and sighed in relief when she noticed 'he' wasn't around. "Bro?" She hesitantly asked as she approached the pigtailed man.  
  
Ranma kept staring at the corpse, even as it slowly started to shrink. Aeris' eyes widened when she saw this, and they took nearly her entire face when she saw the body transform itself into some kind of tentacle.  
  
He silently crushed it with his booted foot and walked back into the building.  
  
The girl stood there for a moment longer, the implications of this latest discovery going through her head and making her shiver.  
  
-----  
  
Hinako was tending to one of the wounded students when she felt a hand take a hold of her shoulder. She turned with a start and found herself looking at Ranma. "What happened?"  
  
Ranma knelt next to Hinako and placed his hands on the unconscious student. He glowed green for a moment and the teacher could see the girl's wounds healing incredibly fast. They didn't even leave scars. "We'll take care of the wounded and get out of here." The pigtailed man said as he stood up and walked over to another student.  
  
"What? But we need to tell the police what happened here." Hinako protested as she rushed after Ranma.  
  
"You think they'll believe what happened?" The pigtailed man asked in a disbelieving tone of voice.  
  
Hinako, for the first time that day, smiled and winked at Ranma. "You'd be surprised. This is Nerima we're one, you know?"  
  
Just then Aeris rushed in to help heal the wounded.  
  
-----  
  
"Akane-chan, you really shouldn't attack a guest like that." Kasumi reprimanded as she placed a wet cloth on her sister's forehead. "You missed school and I must say it is quite impolite."  
  
Akane grimaced. "She started it, Kasumi. If she kept her hands to herself instead of trying to rape my boyfriend..."  
  
Kasumi, however, would have none of it. "Akane-chan, there are better ways to deal with a problem than trying to beat it down." *Particularly if the problem can effortlessly beat 'you' down.* She added to herself, knowing saying that would only make Akane even more stubborn on beating their new guest after yesterday night's events.  
  
The youngest Tendo sighed and closed her eyes to sleep. She wasn't done with that hussy, but for now she should better rest to regain her strength. Ryoga was lost again, anyway.  
  
Kasumi sighed. *At least what happened yesterday stopped us from speaking about that day.* She was really depressed over not clearing everything. Ranma would suffer because of it. But she'd already chosen. As much as she wanted for everyone to know the truth she didn't want to have her family suffer anymore. It was probably one of the hardest choices she'd made; she cared for both parts involved.  
  
She idly wondered what the sirens in the distance meant, but let it go. Hopefully it wasn't anything serious.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki groaned as she stood up after the police officer was finished questioning her. Even if her wound was healed, and everybody was wondering just how that was possible, she was still sore as hell. She felt as if she'd strained every single muscle on her lower back. In her current state she didn't see the importance of her statement. 'All I saw was Ranma and Kuno facing off and about to strike each other when I was stabbed in the back.'  
  
Even if Nabiki didn't see the importance of said statement, nor did any of the other students and teachers, it was very important for a certain pigtailed man that was now sitting under custody in a classroom after giving his statement.  
  
Aeris was being held in another classroom for attacking the students. Of course, since she was underage and no one was hurt she'd be set free. It amazed her that in such a peaceful and normal world a place like Nerima, where people throwing around fire were considered normal, existed.  
  
Hinako, on the other hand, was trying to convince the police both Ranma and Aeris actually defended the students from the monster, which vanished after being defeated. "I'm telling you, officer. Ranma and Aeris protected everyone. They even healed the injured students."  
  
The officer, who coincidentally was the same one they met in the previous two incidents they were involved in, nodded. "I don't doubt your word, Ninomiya-sensei. But this is normal procedure. We have to hold your boyfriend and that young lady in custody until everything is cleared up."  
  
Hinako blinked at the officer's words and then a slight blush colored her cheeks.  
  
The man missed the blush and tried to reassure the woman. "Don't worry. The most likely outcome will be for them to be set free." He smirked. "What we wouldn't give to have Ranma-san working with us. Nerima is a dangerous place and he knows how to handle himself. Just be patient. A couple of hours more and you'll be all going back home."  
  
Hinako smiled slightly and nodded to the officer before he went over to talk to his superior, who was just now arriving. The teacher sighed as they exchanged a few words and another woman arrived. She was slightly surprised when both police officers bowed to said woman respectfully. After five minutes the woman was led to the classroom currently holding Ranma.  
  
Hinako couldn't help but be curious, but was distracted as Aeris walked down the hall towards her. It seemed like the teenager was finally released. Now they only had to wait for Ranma.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma sat at the teacher's desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Now that the fight was over he was starting to calm down. With his battle senses becoming dormant normal thoughts were starting to plague him. The way the students were all about to attack him that morning reminded him of the past. He was actually thankful for the attack on the school. That gave him a focus to ignore what was going on before.  
  
Now that he could think clearly he understood there was no possible way for him to come back to this school. Kuno and Akane, not to mention half the school body, would be on his case regardless of what he did. As bothersome as they were he didn't want to kill them, which was the inevitable conclusion should a serious confrontation occur.  
  
*But what to do? I can't leave Hinako alone.* He thought to himself and tried to find a solution to the dilemma.  
  
He was taken out of his thoughts when the door opened and in walked a black- haired woman dressed in a dark blue business suit. She closed the door behind herself and nodded to him. "Ranma-san." She didn't wait for a response before walking towards the pigtailed man.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow as he studied the woman. She seemed to be in her middle twenties and, though her figure didn't compare to Hinako's, she was attractive in more ways than one. There was something about her that was out of place, though.  
  
The woman stopped when she was only two feet away from Ranma and waited patiently for him to stop studying her. *It seems like the information on him is accurate. It didn't take him more than a couple of seconds to notice.*  
  
The pigtailed man stood up, towering over the woman, and glared down at her. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm Hidari Kaze." She said with a smirk, not at all intimidated by the menace in his voice.  
  
"'What' are you?"  
  
Kaze raised an eyebrow. "Didn't even need a minute to notice, did you? I'm impressed." She casually walked over to a chair and sat down. She sensually crossed her legs, purposely giving him a good show to put him off guard, and smiled at him. "Would you share the courtesy if I answered your question?"  
  
Ranma wasn't distracted by the woman's actions and his eyes continued to bore into her black orbs. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Ranma. I can call you Ranma, can't I?" She winked at him. "Look, we know you're not a normal human." She gave him an appreciative look. "In fact you look pretty well put together after what happened ten years ago."  
  
The pigtailed man remained silent. It seemed like this woman, whoever and whatever she was, knew more about him than he himself did. At least about his existence in this world. "Hidari-san..."  
  
"Call me Kaze." She interrupted him with a beaming smile.  
  
Ranma nodded after a moment of silence. "Look, I don't know what you want with me. I just want to know what you are and what you are doing here."  
  
Kaze laughed. "I'll tell if you tell." However, when she received no answer, she sighed. "Fine. Have it your way, Ranma." She stood up and walked over to him. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a card. "This is my personal number. I'll tell the police to let you go."  
  
"What would I need your number for?" Ranma asked with a frown. "You've obviously been following me around."  
  
Kaze winked seductively at him. "That's for you to call me when you want a hot date, handsome."  
  
"..."  
  
Kaze laughed again and opened the door. "And Ranma..." She reached outside just before casually throwing his katana at him. "... Try to stay out of trouble." With that said she was gone.  
  
Ranma caught the sword one-handed with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
-----  
  
Five minutes later Ranma, Hinako and Aeris were walking out of the school grounds. After the day's events classes were obviously cancelled.  
  
The pigtailed man walked ahead, seemingly lost in thought.  
  
Aeris and Hinako walked a few steps behind, quietly engaging in conversation. "He's playing with us." The teacher said with a frown. "He knew that monster would be easily defeated."  
  
Aeris shook her head with a sigh. "Maybe for bro it was easy. It would've taken you and me together to defeat it, and with your limited control over the materia it would've been a close call."  
  
"But..."  
  
Aeris smirked. "You obviously don't understand the significance of the report. When that bastard said he was creating a weapon he was right on the money." She sobered and turned to regard Ranma's back.  
  
Hinako sighed and turned to Ranma as well. "Then why waste time attacking like this?"  
  
Aeris frowned. "He's weakening him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That bastard knows bro can resist him with his will, even if he can only do it for a short time. He's purposely making your boyfriend suffer so he's an easier target." Aeris said.  
  
Hinako was so surprised by the statement that she missed the reference to her relationship with Ranma. "But what would...?" She trailed off and remembered with horror the way everybody reacted to Ranma's presence. Students, teachers... even the police officers. They all gave Ranma a wide berth as he walked out of the school. The pigtailed man's expression to that reaction, to the fear everyone had of him, was sad. Not unlike the one he had the night she met him. "Ranma..."  
  
"We have to do something before he feels it's time to strike." They turned a corner and caught sight of Hinako's apartment.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki frowned as she closed the gates. She walked to her house and took off her shoes to enter the building. *Damn it.* She'd caught Tofu trailing her, one of the main reasons why she didn't go directly to Hinako's place to ask what the hell happened. She didn't know what Tofu was doing following her around, but she would bet money, and a good amount of it, that if Tofu saw her with Ranma her father would be on her case again.  
  
She entered the house and walked directly to the kitchen. "Hi, sis! Hi, Shampoo." She greeted the former with enthusiasm and the later with distaste. The Amazon girl was not welcome in her book. No one that destroyed Tendo property was.  
  
Kasumi blinked and turned to the clock. "Nabiki-chan... you're home early."  
  
Shampoo smiled at Nabiki and waved. She was having tea with Kasumi and talking to the older girl. Even if Kasumi was obviously not a fighter, and so the Amazons wouldn't respect her much, she was still the first person to be nice to the purple-haired girl during her stay in Japan.  
  
Nabiki shrugged and sat down. She smiled faintly when a cup of steaming tea was placed in front of her. "Thanks." She took a sip of the tea and sighed. "Classes were cancelled today. A monster attacked and injured a lot of people."  
  
"Oh my! Then those sirens..."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Afraid so, sis."  
  
Shampoo blinked and looked at Nabiki's back. "What happen to sneaky girl? She no look hurt, but blood all over."  
  
Kasumi was instantly on her feet and fussing over her sister, much to her embarrassment. "I'm okay, sis. Ranma-kun healed the wound." She was starting to get used to things like that around the pigtailed man, that was why it came out as casual as it did.  
  
The eldest sister nodded, though it was obvious she was still worried about Nabiki's health.  
  
Shampoo, however, was more interested in another thing Nabiki said. "Ranma Amazon slave, yes?" She didn't know why, but actually being on the receiving end of Kasumi's frown made her feel like the lowest of scum. "Shampoo sorry..."  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki turned to Shampoo with twin looks of disapproval at the Amazon's reference to Ranma. Before they could comment on it, or even register Shampoo's apology, they were interrupted by an irritated male voice.  
  
"What is this I hear about Ranma, daughters?" Soun asked as he entered the kitchen with a frown on his face, closely followed by Genma. The later man did a remarkable job of remaining solemn, contrary to his behavior the previous night when Shampoo appeared out of nowhere looking for retribution against him. When only silence answered him Soun's frown deepened. "Well? I'm expecting an answer."  
  
Kasumi watched in alarm as her sister's expression turned from nervous to irritated at their father's demanding tone of voice. *Nabiki-chan...*  
  
"To do what, daddy?" Nabiki demanded in a tone suspiciously similar to Soun's, mocking him. "What will you do if you find Ranma-kun?"  
  
Soun glared at his daughter. "Nabiki! I am your father!"  
  
"Answer the damn question!" Nabiki snapped back, surprising everyone in the room except Shampoo. The girl was staring at the middle Tendo sister and found her attitude resembled that of the Amazon warriors when they were reprimanding a male.  
  
Soun continued to glare at his daughter instead of reverting to tears as was his tactic before. Since Genma arrived and Akane was trained by both masters of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts he was recovering more and more of his old self.  
  
At first Nabiki and Kasumi were glad for the change, but when Soun didn't make a move to support the family they now had a bigger weight on their shoulders. Soun spent all the money Nabiki made on training equipment for Akane, while the little that remained went to feed Genma.  
  
"Nabiki." Soun said menacingly. "You will give me the respect I'm due. Now answer me. Where is Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki growled and Kasumi interrupted her before she could snap back at Soun. "Nabiki-chan!"  
  
"Save it, sis! I'm sick and tired of this!" Nabiki retorted, shocking Kasumi, and turned back to Soun. "You want to know what happened today? Do you?!" She pointed an accusing finger at Soun. "The boy you're trying to punish for something that didn't happen fought off a monster at school. If it weren't for him I'd be dead right now, together with close to twenty other people." Before anyone could talk she continued. "You want me to respect you? Do the right thing for once and apologize to him. Akane is full of it. Things didn't happen the way she..."  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
A wide-eyed Nabiki touched her stinging cheek with her hand.  
  
Soun was breathing heavily as he lowered his hand, his face flushed with anger. "Go to your room." He commanded in a low voice. "You'll stay there until you tell me what I want to know AND you apologize to your sister."  
  
When Nabiki got out of her shock, and Soun's words registered, her eyes turned cold and she stared at Soun with her Ice Queen mask firmly in place. "No." She said emotionlessly.  
  
Kasumi, even if she was somewhat calm on the outside, was inwardly sobbing at the scene. This was what she'd been trying to avoid all along. A confrontation that would tear her family apart. Over the years Nabiki had been accumulating animosity towards their father. Unlike Kasumi, who was saddened by the fact that she couldn't live like a normal girl and buried her emotions to put on the cheerful smile everyone could see, Nabiki buried her anger under a thick cover of ice.  
  
Kasumi broke down weeks ago, her emotions finally coming to the surface. It was now Nabiki's turn as the ice shattered.  
  
"What?!" Soun demanded with a frown.  
  
Genma remained silent, as he'd been through the entire conversation. He knew Soun's protective instincts would come out if he acted in any way against his daughters. He didn't like the idea of Soun reprimanding Nabiki so harshly, but there was no other way. *After all, Akane is the one that matters.* He thought, knowing he had the youngest Tendo's support.  
  
"You heard me. I'm not doing what you tell me to do anymore." Nabiki said, still in the same emotionless tone of voice.  
  
"As long as you live under my roof you will obey me."  
  
Nabiki smirked, a sight that made even Soun, who was running on rage and indignation, wince. "That's just the thing, daddy. Wake up and see things the way they are. This roof is still over our heads because of me."  
  
"That's enough, Nabiki-chan." Kasumi said with as much disapproval as she could manage in her voice.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "You're right on that one, sis. It's about time we all come out clean."  
  
Kasumi winced when she understood what Nabiki meant. "Shampoo-chan?" The purple-haired girl turned to her with a curious look on her face. "Could you give Nabiki-chan company in her room?"  
  
Shampoo nodded at the polite dismissal and turned to Nabiki, who protested almost instantly. "Kasumi..."  
  
"Don't worry, Nabiki-chan." Kasumi sighed. "I'll tell them everything."  
  
Nabiki nodded doubtfully and walked upstairs, closely followed by a purple- haired Amazon.  
  
With great reluctance Kasumi started talking about the events that happened in the dojo that fateful day when things started to go wrong.  
  
-----  
  
Hinako watched in awe as Aeris moved through a very intense kata in the middle of her living room. They moved the furniture to the walls to leave enough open space for the girl to train inside the house. Watching Aeris working out was a good way to distract herself from the events of the last two days. Her view of the world was completely shattered and she didn't know where she stood anymore. She was used to the weirdness, but even she was taken completely off guard by this.  
  
Aeris usually didn't train for as long as she did today, but she needed the extra exercise to focus after the day's events. What Ranma told them about the woman, Kaze as she called herself, had her on edge. *As if Sephiroth having access to Jenova's body wasn't bad enough.* She mentally groused, in the process losing her concentration and her balance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting the kata anew. She was far from home, from her parents and friends, and just now she was starting to get homesick. When she first heard Sephiroth was going after Zack all she could think about was warning her big brother. Now that she was here, even if she would still do the same thing if given the choice, she was missing the feeling of having her parents around. That feeling of being safe that Ranma, even as strong as he was, didn't give her on the same degree.  
  
Ranma sat on the floor, his back against the wall, and stared at the floor in silence. He wasn't thinking about Sephiroth, though. *She was genuinely interested. I could feel it. Why?* His mind was going over and over through his encounter with Hidari Kaze. Though he could tell she only met him because of her job it was obvious her interest in him after the first couple of minutes went beyond the professional level. The reason why was lost him, though he had the funny feeling it had something to do with the fact she was different too. *She didn't feel wrong, just out of place. And she could lift my sword... What is she?* He knew, somehow, that he would find the answer to that question. And maybe sooner than he expected.  
  
-----  
  
Soun and Genma sat in front of the shogi board, yet none was paying any attention to the game. In fact they hadn't moved a piece for hours.  
  
When Kasumi was finished with her tale she excused herself from the kitchen, but not fast enough to hide the tears that started to flow from her eyes. For Soun it was the first time he saw his eldest daughter cry since his wife died. Those tears cut through any anger he could have, leaving him depressed and angry at himself.  
  
Genma was a man that looked down on women. That was no secret. Lately he'd made an exception and was training Akane seriously, but even then he didn't expect much of her. He just wanted a reason to stay at the Tendo Dojo, and subsequently postpone his return to his wife. Saotome Genma was a greedy man, maybe even to the point of being as evil as the master he feared, but he was still a man. Seeing the sweetest girl he'd ever known cry, and knowing he was the cause, hit him hard.  
  
Finally one of them broke the silence that seemed to permeate the room, even if the sounds of exertion came from the dojo. Akane had come earlier to get today's lesson, and went to the dojo with a frown on her face when her father and Saotome-sensei told her to train by herself. "Saotome... Your son is..."  
  
Genma sighed. "I know, Tendo."  
  
None of them could say it out loud, but they both knew it. "What now, old friend?" Soun asked quietly.  
  
The Saotome patriarch crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "We ask the boy to return."  
  
"You think he'll return after what happened?" The black-haired man asked doubtfully. "We caused him great grief."  
  
"That we did... but that also means he has strong feelings for your daughter." Genma said seriously. "There's still the pledge to uphold."  
  
Soun nodded slowly. "You are right, Saotome. Your son must marry one of my daughters. It's what honor demands." He hesitated for a moment. "But what if even then he doesn't want to return?"  
  
"The schools 'must' be joined. The boy obviously lied when he told us he didn't remember anything." Genma's scowl deepened.  
  
"If he didn't remember his fighting skills he wouldn't be able to fight a monster." Soun stated, knowing his training companion was right. "So what do we do?"  
  
"First we need to find out where he is. Nabiki knows."  
  
"That may be, but she won't tell us." Soun lowered his head and sighed loudly. "She's just like her mother when she gets angry. We'll be lucky if she even speaks to us." He'd recognized the similarity when he thought back to the argument. *And like a fool I fueled the fire.*  
  
Genma grunted. "Maybe Kasumi knows as well."  
  
Soun nodded and got even more depressed. The very mention of his daughter's name made him remember her tears. Tears he caused. It seemed like all he'd managed with his actions of late was hurt his daughters. "We'll... talk to her tomorrow."  
  
The other man nodded slowly. He didn't feel like confronting Kasumi with this today either.  
  
-----  
  
"The time is now."  
  
"Gold is power."  
  
"Report."  
  
"He's powerful. Maybe on level 6."  
  
"... Level 6? Are you certain?"  
  
"Can't know for sure without fighting him."  
  
"... Better not push it yet. According to the available information he's psychologically unstable."  
  
"What do I tell the local authorities?"  
  
"They are to ignore his existence. Should he participate in another incident like this one you're responsible of seeing that he's released."  
  
"Am I to keep surveillance of him, then?"  
  
"For the time being. Try to keep out of public sight."  
  
"I don't need to be told that."  
  
"Remember the temple incident?"  
  
"That wasn't my fault! That crazy bitch was going on and on about planet destroyers!"  
  
"That may be so, but it was your fault she recognized your true nature."  
  
"Fine. I'll keep out of sight."  
  
"Good. See to it that Ninomiya Hinako is transferred to sector 4."  
  
"Are you sure? Sector 4 is very... unstable."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Understood."  
  
-----  
  
"The time is now."  
  
"The crab walks sideways."  
  
"Any new readings?"  
  
"Whoever did this created a piece of art."  
  
"Gold estimates him to be on level 6."  
  
"Level 6? Are you kidding? This guy could easily beat down a level 7!"  
  
"... You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am. According to the readings he's still gaining in strength. If my calculations are accurate, and they always are, we have here a subject that will be able to go toe to toe with Gold. Even my daughter will be hard pressed to stay alive in a fight against him."  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought you'd be happy to hear this..."  
  
"My daughter is going to kill me when she finds out."  
  
"... You haven't told her?"  
  
"She thinks her husband is still taking care of him. And the worst of all is I assigned him to sector 4!"  
  
"Oh boy! And we don't have enough data to confirm he won't become hostile with the locals."  
  
"What do you need to make certain?"  
  
"I need to get him into my lab for analysis; otherwise he's a wild card."  
  
"... I didn't want it to be so soon but... time to test them."  
  
"Are you sure? Testing your pupils against a level 6 would be bad enough, but against your grandson? If they mess up they'll be such a bloody mess it won't be even funny. And you haven't told them the truth about your role yet."  
  
"If they can't handle this situation then it's better if they don't continue in the project and don't know anything else. Don't worry; I'll make sure all of them remain alive."  
  
"I just want to make this clear. This is your responsibility."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
END PART 8  
  
Author's notes: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, RL's been a real pain as of late.  
  
The last couple of conversations give more than enough hints for you to know what's going on. 


	10. Part 9

It was early in the morning when the phone rang in Hinako's apartment. Even at the early hour everyone was already up and around, getting ready to go to Furinkan.  
  
The teacher, though, both expected and dreaded the call she received. Sure enough, upon answering, she heard the voice of the school secretary. The conversation wasn't long, in fact only a couple of sentences were exchanged, but when it was over Hinako couldn't help but sigh. Reassigned. While it was true she wasn't responsible for the attack on the school, in fact she helped with the wounded, she'd confronted Kuno for Ranma's sake. While the secretary didn't give her a reason for the change it was almost obvious why it took place. Kuno.  
  
Hinako walked back into the kitchen and found Aeris in the middle of breakfast. Ranma sat by her side with an impassive expression on his face. "It wasn't good news." The pigtailed man said with a tone of voice the teacher had learned to associate with Ranma, meaning a depressed one.  
  
Aeris looked up at the words and turned to Hinako curiously.  
  
The teacher smiled faintly and sat next to her guests. "For Aeris they are. I've been assigned to another school, so instead of going to Furinkan we should start packing. Even if I've been assigned to a school in a different district of Tokyo I'd like to be able to walk to work." She mock-glared at Ranma. "And no, this wasn't your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
Ranma remained silent, but inwardly he smiled at Hinako's attempt to make him feel better. The woman had come to know him very well over the short time they'd spent together.  
  
"At least I'm out of this stupid uniform." Aeris said with a happy smile and rushed out of the kitchen to get changed.  
  
Hinako laughed and turned to Ranma. "She's still going to school, just a different one."  
  
"Do you know which one?" The pigtailed man couldn't suppress a chuckle from escaping his lips.  
  
The teacher nodded and, though she didn't feel her departure from Furinkan was under the right circumstances, she was glad for the place where she'd be teaching next. If the rumors were to be believed the students could use a teacher like her, if not as a disciplinarian as a defender. "Juuban High."  
  
-----  
  
"Kasumi..." Soun started as he entered the kitchen. Nabiki and Akane had just gone off to school, the former completely ignoring Soun during breakfast and giving her younger sister the cold shoulder. The Tendo patriarch could only watch and hold back the tears at the sight, Nabiki was so much like her mother...  
  
Genma was currently waiting in the living room while Shampoo had disappeared just after breakfast. Both Genma and Soun wished she didn't come back.  
  
Kasumi, who was still really depressed from last night, smiled faintly. "Can I do something for you, father?" She was just about to finish washing the dishes.  
  
Soun felt a lump on his throat and swallowed it down with great effort. He couldn't believe how hard it was to face his daughter after yesterday's events. "Kasumi... I'm really sorry about what happened. I..."  
  
The young woman's smile lightened a little and she placed a hand on Soun's shoulder. Her father's attempt at an apology, with the amount of regret she could see in his eyes, gave her hope that they still had a chance to make things right. "Father... I'm still very upset about what happened to Ranma- kun, but I'm not angry at you. I know you were just trying to protect me."  
  
"... Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Kasumi let go of Soun's shoulder and resumed washing the dishes, her eyes avoiding his gaze uncomfortably. "I... don't know. You and Akane were so angry..." The eldest of the Tendo sisters sighed and dried her hands on her apron. "I wanted to avoid what happened yesterday. Thankfully Akane-chan wasn't involved." While she loved her sister she had to admit Akane's temper usually got the better of her. "While I hurt at seeing Ranma-kun treated so unfairly, the thought of having our family torn apart scared me. Ranma-kun is so kind... he understood without needing me to tell him."  
  
Soun remained silent for a moment while Kasumi went about her business in the kitchen, guilt and shame for his actions eating at him. While he had been in the wrong, blinded by an irrational rage and hunting Genma's son down, his little girl was suffering and keeping it all inside. She was sacrificing herself for the family... again.  
  
And Ranma...  
  
That boy didn't act honorably; otherwise he would've spoken the truth. Cleared things out. Soun couldn't help but respect the boy even more for his actions. While it was true he disregarded honor, he did it for Kasumi. "Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"Would you like Ranma to return to this house?" Soun asked with a serious expression on his face.  
  
Kasumi was surprised by the question, and as such she took her time to think about the answer to give. "I would like to have Ranma-kun in the house again... but I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
The eldest Tendo sister looked at her father with a sad smile. "Akane-chan wouldn't take well to it, father. You know that as well as I do."  
  
Soun indeed knew. Akane was as stubborn as he was. If it hadn't been for Kasumi's tears yesterday, cutting through his righteous anger, he'd still be upset at the pigtailed young man. "But..."  
  
"Would you like some tea as you play shogi with uncle Saotome, father?" Kasumi politely changed the subject, uncomfortable in the extreme with the place where the line of questioning was going. She was almost certain Soun and Genma would try to press the engagement between the families. I need to talk to Nabiki about this. On the other hand, she was feeling hopeful with Soun's repentant behavior. Maybe Nabiki could figure out a way to have Soun return to his old self, the man that died together with their mother.  
  
Soun nodded his thanks to Kasumi and left the kitchen. While he didn't get the answers he wanted there was a lot to think about. Maybe a game of shogi would clear his mind enough to make the right choice.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki cursed under her breath, though in the outside she kept her face cool and expressionless, when she saw the shadow disappear around a corner. While she wasn't a martial artist like Akane she had extensive experience tailing people for her information gathering business. She knew how to recognize the signs of being followed.  
  
While she didn't recognize the person she was certain of the fact that someone was following them to school. Whether it was Tofu, her father or Shampoo she didn't know. Doesn't really matter who it is. None of them should know where Ranma is staying. She thought with dismay as Akane started running, screaming about hating boys. And I really wanted to talk to him...  
  
As Nabiki entered the school grounds, careful to stay out of the fight's way, Shampoo nodded to herself and walked back to the Tendo Dojo. Ryoga didn't make an appearance, but she could wait. Ay moment now her great- grandmother would arrive to make things right.  
  
-----  
  
"Are you sure you want to go out dressed like that?" Aeris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Hinako, dressed in the white tank-top and black leather miniskirt, smiled at the younger girl. "It'll be a good way to get a discount. Besides, Ranma likes it."  
  
"I bet he does." The girl mumbled under her breath after Hinako walked out of the room. Not only did her mother, in her forties, still dress like that. Now she had to see as another one started, and it was Zack's girlfriend to boot. Well, not really girlfriend I guess. But they are rather close.  
  
They were going apartment-hunting to the Juuban district. While Aeris could take care of herself, something she'd proved in the past, neither of them wanted to risk being alone right now.  
  
In the living room Ranma was staring at Hinako with a smile on his face. "Why dressed like that?"  
  
The teacher twirled around for his benefit and winked. "You don't like it?" Truth be told she was enjoying the attention right now. She didn't really notice the looks others gave her when walking around in revealing clothes, but Ranma giving her an appraising stare was something Hinako definitely was beginning to treasure.  
  
The pigtailed man chuckled. "Let's get going. We already wasted a good part of the morning."  
  
"Aeris! We're leaving!" Hinako cried for the girl to hear.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." The girl's voice was heard and then she walked into the living room, dressed in her usual clothes. "Here I am trying to give you two lovebirds some time alone and you yell at me for it." Her voice was teasing while her amused eyes looked at the blush Hinako started to develop.  
  
"Lovebirds?" Ranma blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Never mind! Let's go." Hinako said hurriedly and took Ranma's arm to drag him out of the house.  
  
Aeris rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it. Ranma was acting as if he didn't know what was happening, and he probably didn't, with Hinako blushing like a shy teenager. A woman with a body like that blushing like a schoolgirl. She giggled a little and rushed after the two of them.  
  
-----  
  
It didn't take long for the trio to be roaming the streets of Juuban close to the school, maybe an hour or so. The trip had been spent mostly talking about what kind of house they should rent. Even if Aeris and Ranma told Hinako she should rent a house thinking only of herself the teacher shut down their protests effectively. "We don't know how long we'll have to stick together." She didn't mention the fact that she'd like to have Ranma around even if she didn't have to. After that argument was put on the table they talked about the kind of house they'd like.  
  
Aeris didn't care about the inside of the house so long as she had where to sleep. What she would like to have, though, was some open space to practice her martial arts. If she returned to her parents and didn't keep up her training her mother would put her through worse than ever before.  
  
Ranma added his two cents here, asking for a backyard that was secluded. Hinako understood perfectly his need for privacy from prying eyes. The show in the park had generated more than a few questions. They didn't need the Sailor Senshi adding to the fire by attacking Ranma when he felt the need to contact the life stream.  
  
With that in mind Hinako was looking for a house with at least two rooms and a big backyard. She knew it would be expensive in Tokyo, but then again she could pay for it. As weird as it was her reassignment came with an increase in paycheck.  
  
Right now the trio was looking at the third house of the day. It had a rather large backyard, yet the outside wall was low. Anyone from outside could see into the property with only standing on his or her tiptoes. "We'll have to keep looking." Hinako said with a relaxed smile. Walking around with Ranma and Aeris while hunting for a house was rather enjoyable. "You guys want to get something to eat before we continue?"  
  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders, not feeling all that hungry, while Aeris grinned. Being a growing teenager, that also trained martial arts, food was very important to her. "Can we get some more of that chicken stuff? It tastes a lot better than chocobo."  
  
Hinako laughed and nodded. She took Ranma's offered arm casually and they made their way to a small cafe. While Aeris ate a couple of chicken sandwiches both Hinako and Ranma had enough with a bowl of noodles and some tea.  
  
Finished with her meal, but still wanting to rest her feet a little more, Hinako turned around to get a better look at the place they were at. It was actually interesting to find a place like this; it had a rather cozy feeling about it. The other patrons all had quiet conversations while the members of the staff worked with serene smiles on their faces. If she found an apartment close-by she'd be coming to this place a lot.  
  
Ranma leaned back and started thinking about the woman from yesterday again. She didn't feel human. In fact she didn't feel like part of the life stream, meaning she's not from this planet. As if that wasn't weird enough, though the idea of aliens wasn't all that weird for Ranma, she was able to lift his sword effortlessly with one hand. Few were the ones that could even lift the thing, much less casually throw it at him. Aside from that what he found strange was the fact Kaze only seemed to appear to get him out of trouble. She didn't press him to get answers, something she could've done.  
  
The pigtailed man was taken out of his thoughts when Hinako asked him a question. "How're you feeling?" The look of concern that she was giving him, together with Aeris', made him realize none of them had forgotten just how bad the last lapse was.  
  
He shrugged indifferently. "I'm feeling as usual."  
  
"The lapses are happening with less time in between them." Aeris said after swallowing the last bite of her sandwich.  
  
Ranma nodded. "The process is nearing the final stages. It's natural that the lapses happen more and more for the last changes."  
  
Five minutes later the three of them were walking outside, about to restart scouting the streets of Juuban close to the high school. None of them noticed the white-haired man standing in the shadows of an alley. Said man studied the trio carefully, taking notice of the equipment his prey and companions wore.  
  
Just as they rounded a corner he turned on his heels and walked further into the shadows, unnoticed by all.  
  
-----  
  
The old woman was hopping from rooftop to rooftop through Tokyo, balanced on a staff as she did so. The impossible feat went unnoticed by all, at the speeds she was going normal people would at most see a shadow flash by. She'd already located her great-granddaughter and the dojo she described in her letter, yet the old woman had other matters to attend to before getting her descendant out of the mess she got herself into. Or rather she had to correct a previous mess.  
  
It wasn't difficult for someone with her experience and advanced chi senses to feel the young man's presence and follow it. In fact she'd have to be senile to miss it, since the boy projected an aura strong enough to dwarf anything she'd felt before. Even when he stayed in the village his aura wasn't even half as strong as it was now. And she was following the remains of his essence, left in the air hours ago... That could only mean the boy was stronger than any opponent the Amazons had heard of, Saffron and Herb not included.  
  
Cologne, elder of the Amazons, stopped advancing and balanced herself on her staff. She was on top of a restaurant, where she could feel the trace a lot stronger and clearer. That could only mean he remained inside the building for a while before moving on, and even then he didn't move on a long time ago. I'm very close now. She thought and resumed hopping, intent on confronting the young man. There was simply no way she'd allow Shampoo to face against this boy again, and especially not now since he saw the purple-haired Amazon as a threat.  
  
It took only five more minutes for Cologne to find her prey. It wasn't a difficult task, the boy stood out like a sore thumb. She was careful to hide her presence as she studied the young man, and two women with him, and noticed the changes from his time in the village. Gone was the faraway look in his eyes, replaced by a serious gaze that was unnerving coming from his blue-green eyes. His standing position had also changed, from barely standing to ready for battle. It was obvious for the old woman that the boy was almost expecting to be attacked, and by the slight bulge behind his left shoulder it seemed he carried a weapon. Most likely a sword for the shape of the bulge. The Amazon elder was more than glad to be her that dealt with this particular business. She didn't feel like burying another of her descendants prematurely. Cologne's senses were screaming danger at her by just looking at the young man.  
  
-----  
  
"This one is perfect. It has all we're looking for." Hinako said with a smile and walked out. It seemed like going to that cafe had been a good idea. Not only did they get a chance to relax and eat something, but the next house they found fit their needs perfectly. It helped a lot that it was very close to both Furinkan High and the cafe they had a refreshment at.  
  
Aeris was smiling as well. Over at last. While it was fun to hang out with Hinako and Ranma it would be better if they weren't looking for a house and were instead having fun.  
  
Ranma didn't comment, instead he finished studying the house and saw it would be easy to defend should an attack occur. Only two doorways into it, with few windows and small ones at that. It also seemed sturdy enough to withstand some pretty hard blows.  
  
The teacher wrote the phone number down and turned to her companions. "Where should we go now? We have the rest of the day free."  
  
"Don't you want to see other houses?"  
  
Hinako shook her head. "This one is the best we've come across so far, and it's close to the school."  
  
Aeris and Ranma looked at each other before shrugging.  
  
"Today's youth. Always taking decisions without consideration." A fourth voice was heard, female and somewhat raspy.  
  
Before Hinako could blink both Ranma and Aeris were in ready positions, the girl assuming a low stance and the man reaching under his trench-coat but not quite taking out the sword. She followed their serious gazes and caught sight of a very old woman; she seemed as old as Happosai, balancing herself on a staff only a few feet away.  
  
Cologne did her best to remain impassive. While the girl seemed like a competent martial artist she was no challenge at all for three thousand years of Amazon history. The slightly older woman was no threat at all, except for a rather strong aura being emitted by her, since she seemed to have no formal training in martial arts. But those two were not the ones to make the elder almost soil herself. When the pigtailed man turned at the ready, glaring at her with those blue-green orbs, Cologne's senses screamed danger at her so loud she had trouble keeping her balance. It was only because she was very experienced that she hid this reaction from the trio.  
  
Instead of that the elder Amazon chuckled in fake mirth, a raspy sound coming out of her mouth, and continued with what she was saying. "You should probably wait a little more to pick a house, child. Such a decision shouldn't be taken lightly."  
  
While Ranma and Aeris remained unmoving, closely studying all they could about the old woman, the teacher smiled. "We don't have much time to pick a house. If it fits our needs then I can pay for it."  
  
Cologne didn't pursue the matter and turned her attention to Ranma. "Is there a problem, young man?"  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked coldly. This woman had sneaked up on them and the pigtailed man had bad experiences with people that did that.  
  
Cologne sobered instantly. "Perhaps we should talk in a more suitable place?"  
  
-----  
  
"NO WAY!" Akane bellowed.  
  
"Akane, please be reasonable." Soun pleaded, the glare he was receiving from his youngest daughter making him flinch.  
  
The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "I said no. That perverted monster attacked Kasumi! He's lucky I haven't found him yet."  
  
Soun sighed deeply. "Akane, your sister told us Genma's son didn't attack her. It was all a misunderstanding." The man was starting to get desperate. If he didn't convince Akane to allow Ranma back to the dojo the schools might never be joined. He knew perfectly well Akane wouldn't be the right choice, but Kasumi seemed to have feelings for the pigtailed man.  
  
Akane shook her head vehemently. "I was there! I remember the expression on Kasumi's face!" She pointedly glared at Soun. "If you accept him in this house I'll leave."  
  
Soun slumped against a wall in defeat and nodded weakly. Akane nodded and walked out of the dojo, an annoyed but somewhat satisfied expression on her face. She ignored Nabiki, who was leaning against the doorframe, on her way out. For a couple of days Nabiki had been giving her sister the cold shoulder. Two could play the same game.  
  
Once Akane was gone Nabiki smirked without mirth. "Having trouble with the spoiled princess?" Oh yes, Nabiki was having a great time seeing her father suffer the consequences of his actions in spoiling the princess. She was still mighty upset over the confrontation they had and her anger would take a long time to cool down.  
  
Soun flinched at the ice in Nabiki's voice and turned to her. "Daughter, regardless of what you think of me she's still your sister. And I'm still your father."  
  
Nabiki shrugged and walked back into the house. She wanted to talk to Kasumi about what to do with their new houseguest. Aside from that Kasumi asked if they could talk in her room later in the day, she had to wonder what her older sister wanted.  
  
The dismissal hurt Soun a lot more than the most insulting of words. He'd lost his daughter's respect with his actions, and few things could hurt more than that.  
  
-----  
  
Aeris stared suspiciously at Cologne after the elder finished explaining who she was and why she was here. After their meeting outside the house they walked to a park Ranma noticed earlier in the day to talk.  
  
Cologne explained how she was the great grandmother of the purple-haired Amazon that tried to attack Hinako. She was fast to add Shampoo was following their laws and not acting like she did out of enjoyment. The elder was very upset to learn of the injured ones in the mall, something that her great granddaughter omitted in her letter. More than likely because she didn't notice. Shampoo could be oblivious to things when focused on a task.  
  
Ranma was no longer glaring at Cologne, though he was staring at her cautiously. The elder Amazon couldn't fault him for that.  
  
Cologne also explained what really happened in China. A panda and a young man entered the village during the annual tournament of the tribe. While the fights took place the young man, namely Ranma, remained oblivious to everything around him. The panda, on the other hand, ate the first prize of the tournament.  
  
This obviously didn't make the champion very happy. The panda, upon noticing the sword in Shampoo's hand, panicked and tried to run away. After a rather long chase they finally caught it. Ranma remained unresponsive as the guards kept him in custody.  
  
Thankfully for Genma one of the elders of the village, Cologne, was aware of the springs of Jusenkyo and spoke to the guide while the tournament was taking place. She reverted Genma's curse before Shampoo got herself a panda rug.  
  
Upon being confronted with what he had done Genma offered his worthless son in exchange for his own freedom. While Shampoo wanted to refuse the offer of a weak male that didn't seem to be alive except for the fact he was breathing Cologne took the man's offer immediately.  
  
Cologne nodded at the memory. "Ranma was the best slave any Amazon could hope for. Strong as a dozen men, silent and obedient. He worked with us for two weeks before being taken away." The elder frowned. "The guards reported a big black and while blur before being knocked out."  
  
Ranma nodded, repulsed by what he'd learned of his father. As if it wasn't bad enough the way he was treated back in Nerima...  
  
"Anyway..." Cologne continued. "... After you disappeared Shampoo was given the task of finding you and bringing you back to the Amazon village. But not before I gave her a warning."  
  
Hinako blinked. "A warning?"  
  
The elder nodded. "That should Ranma here be back to his senses she was to contact me and do nothing." She sighed. "It obviously went over her head, thinking she could take care of things by herself. Youth these days..." She finished with a grumble.  
  
Aeris continued to look at Cologne with distrust. "So now what?"  
  
Cologne stared at Aeris passively. "Ranma is Amazon property according to our laws. The very fact that he was taken from the village by that panda weights heavily on Shampoo's honor." The elder was expecting the glares directed her way by Aeris and Hinako, though she was somewhat intrigued by the lack of response from the pigtailed man. Before any of the girls could say anything she continued. "I'm aware of how awkward his must be for you, child. I'm sure something can be done to satisfy all parties involved."  
  
Ranma continued to stare at Cologne, a curious look on his face, without a word. It was almost as if the elder's words had no effect on him, but instead he was interested in something else.  
  
Hinako didn't remain silent, though. While she was intrigued by this Amazon village in China and their laws there was no way in hell she was letting them take Ranma away like this. "What would you suggest, elder?"  
  
Cologne didn't miss the possessive behavior Hinako was showing, neither the hostility, and frowned. "I would be more respectful to my elders if I were you, child."  
  
The hidden threat did nothing to make the teacher back down, but unfortunately for Cologne it did make Ranma react. "Are you done?"  
  
Ranma's cold tone of voice made Cologne realize Hinako's feelings for the pigtailed man, if the possessiveness was the result of her feelings and not of something else, were returned by the pigtailed man. Even if those feelings still weren't fully developed they were there, and the elder erred in her approach because of her pride. She let Hinako's impertinence get the better of her, and given the glare Ranma was giving her she quite possibly alienated the pigtailed man.  
  
The approach she had planned included subtly giving Ranma the idea that while he was taken as a slave in the village it was actually to protect him from his worthless father, an honorable cause. It would've worked wonders too, since Ranma didn't seem to remember what really happened, but the roundabout approach wouldn't work now that Ranma was on-guard against her. A more direct approach was too dangerous to try. The elder cursed inwardly at the presence of the two girls, who ruined her plans. A man as strong as Ranma belonged in the Amazon village siring strong children and knowing his place.  
  
"Let's go." Ranma said, offering his arm for Hinako to take. When Cologne didn't answer his question for a couple of seconds he decided to leave, thinking the argument was over. Hinako took the offered arm and walked away with him, but not without giving Cologne a last cautious look.  
  
Aeris, on the other hand, glared at the elder for a moment before running after the couple.  
  
Cologne remained silent, fuming at the way both her plans failed and she was treated. "This is not over." She promised before bounding away. The matter about Shampoo's husband required her attention.  
  
END PART 9  
  
Author's notes: This chapter is mostly setup for the future. Ranma, Hinako and Aeris will be moving to Juuban and Hinako will start teaching there. Cologne makes an appearance at last, and the first confrontation didn't go as planned.  
  
In the next chapter Nabiki takes a drastic decision when she talks to Kasumi, Cologne meets with the Tendos and there's trouble at Juuban. 


	11. Part 10

Aeris grumbled in frustration as she came upon yet another question she couldn't possibly know the answer for. How was she supposed to know who Miyamoto Musashi was? For her it sounded like any other Japanese guy. The girl pursed her lips, hazarded a guess and thought about her exam so far. She was fairly certain she did well on the science section. Now that she was in history she was having a really hard time, though. It was hard knowing about a world's history when you weren't native to that world.

Next to her Ranma answered another question and turned the page, distracting her once again. Aeris tried hard to focus and answer as quickly as possible. She was aware that the exam had a time limit and she was falling back wasting so much time on questions she couldn't know.

Five minutes later Aeris was once again distracted by Ranma, but this time because he finished his exam and went to the front of the classroom to hand it in. The girl shook her head in resignation and didn't bother with the history section anymore, rather picking answers at random and jumping to the math section.

The teacher that was applying the exam looked up when she heard the steps and was slightly surprised to see the man give her the exam. "You're already done" It had only been half an hour since the exam started and they had a period of four hours to finish it. "You can go out to the school yard to relax, Ranma-san" the teacher said after seeing Ranma nod.

The pigtailed man smiled faintly at that and walked out of the classroom, utterly bored with the exam and glad that it was over.

Once Ranma went out the teacher decided to grade his exam already to save time. Since it was the middle of the school year placing exams were really out of time. It was only because Ninomiya Hinako insisted that Ranma and Aeris take their exams to enter that the principal even considered it.

As the time passed the teacher shook her head at the lack of knowledge Ranma possessed on Japanese History. He did remarkably well on Science, but the second subject clearly wasn't his domain. The woman caught a desperate glance from Aeris and smiled faintly to herself. The poor dear was probably sweating bullets through the Math section of the exam, since the school administration decided to make it harder after Mizuno Ami nearly aced it. Now most of the students barely passed those tests.

Aeris turned back to her exam and glared at the offending question. Geography wasn't her favorite subject even if she was in her own world.

Well, that could've gone better, the teacher thought as she finished grading Ranma's History test and turned the page to the Math section. Five problems later she was slightly surprised at seeing Ranma got all the questions right. Half-way through the section she had her jaw on the floor. They're all right! Every single one! She thought in disbelief. Unable to resist the curiosity she went to check the last two problems, the ones not even the University teachers could solve without a full day of work in her opinion. Her shock only increased when she saw Ranma's answers matched the ones on the solution sheet.

The girl currently about to give up on geography and go to the last section of the test looked up and stifled a giggle at the look on the teacher's face. It was obvious to her the woman had just stumbled across her brother's talent with numbers. It wasn't the first time she saw the reaction and she was certain it wouldn't be the last.

-

Hinako blinked when she saw Ranma walking down the hall and looked at her watch. It was still too early for him to be finished with his placing exam. She was currently in the middle of a class and couldn't ask him what he was doing outside already, but she decided to ask as soon as she had a free period. So far her classes had been somewhat dull. The students were all pretty normal, compared to Nerima standards, and the teacher found herself almost wishing for one of them to be a delinquent. Sure, some of them openly ogled her body, but she could hardly blame teenage boys for being unable to control their hormones.

"Ninomiya-sensei" one of the girls called as she raised her hand.

"Can I help you, Takagi-san" Hinako was brought out of her thoughts and resumed imparting her third class of the day. One more after this one before she could take a break and talk to Ranma and Aeris and see how they did.

-

Ranma sat back against a tree and smiled faintly. The school was nice, at least what he'd seen so far, and spending time in it didn't sound so bad now. Sure, he'd have to deal with being a student when he looked old enough to be a teacher, but he always stuck out no matter where he went. He could put up with it here if it meant he was close enough to Hinako and Aeris to protect them.

As he sat there he wondered back to Kasumi and Nabiki, thinking of what they must be doing right now. The eldest Tendo sister was probably working on her daily chores right now, her seemingly permanent smile on her face. Nabiki would be at school, if it was already open after the attack. He didn't spare a thought for anybody else in Nerima. There was Kaze, of course, but he was pretty sure she wasn't linked to Nerima. In fact he believed the woman was interested solely on him. Why and how he knew, that was anybody's guess.

The pigtailed man leaned back and closed his eyes to relax. He still kept a small part of his mind alert for any attacks coming his way, but it was only enough to keep a general idea of his surroundings. Time passed and he felt someone walking towards him. He opened his eyes to see it was Aeris. "How did you do" He asked and smiled slightly when he saw her sigh in frustration.

"I totally flunked History and Geography. How am I supposed to know about them" The brown-haired girl asked tiredly as she plopped down next to him.

Ranma shrugged. "Welcome to the club. I did pretty badly on them myself."

Aeris gave him a sideways glance. "At least you have Math and Programming to fall back into."

"You always do well in those" he protested.

The girl snorted. "Please! That's only because you've tutored me for years." She pouted. "And I'm sure I flunked Programming as well. Something tells me they don't have Gyshal Language here." They sat there in silence for a moment before Aeris spoke. "Mom cried a lot when you were sent here..."

Ranma wasn't surprised to hear Aeris say that. He was sad, but not surprised. "Did she do good on her promise"

Aeris giggled softly at that. "No. She was just upset when she threatened dad." The girl sighed. "We all knew it was the only way out."

The pigtailed man raised an eyebrow when Aeris started fidgeting. "What is it, Aeris"

"Well... I'm still a little angry at you" she said softly.

That made Ranma blink. "Angry? About what"

"You forgot your promise" the girl said and turned to look at him with an amused smile.

"... Promise" Now Ranma was confused. What promise did he ever make to Aeris that he forgot? He couldn't forget things, for starters.

The girl nodded and turned to regard the school building. "You said you'd help me with math till I graduated school."

"Aeris? But I never promised..." The pigtailed martial artist suddenly stopped speaking as her words hit him with their true meaning. She wasn't upset about a broken promise, but rather at what caused him to break his word. After he was found and taken in, both he and Aeris had become very close, mainly because of her efforts and friendly nature, and they had been forcibly separated because of what happened. The effect on Ranma was so harsh it drove him into a nearly vegetative state. But I never considered...

Aeris was a little startled when Ranma placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. She relaxed almost instantly, though, and smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. There was no blood relation between them but Aeris had learned to love Ranma, or Zack as she knew him, as if he was her real brother.

Ranma closed his eyes and relaxed, leaning back against the bark of the tree, as he held his sister close. "I never wanted to leave."

"I know" she said softly. "It hurt, anyway. A lot."

Time passed as the two remained there, enjoying each other's presence, and soon students started to pile out of the school for their lunch break. Even as it became obvious that some of them were interested in seeing who the guy and girl sitting under the tree were, Ranma and Aeris remained undisturbed. Or at least they remained that way till Hinako approached them.

The teacher was on her way to talk with Ranma when she caught sight of the siblings. Seeing them together like that, with Aeris leaning on Ranma, brought a small smile to her face. It was with that very same smile that she walked up to the couple and sat down next to Ranma as well, being careful not to give a free show to the students as she did so. "So how did you two do"

Ranma shrugged slightly, smirking as his action made Aeris to pout. "We're supposed to meet the school councilor later today."

-

"Are you sure that's the guy, Mako-chan" A blonde girl asked as they sat under a tree having lunch, stealing glances of the black-haired young man sitting not too far away. It came as a surprise when her friend, who had no trouble staring death in the face, told the girls of the event with the thugs that attacked them in the Nerima ward. It wasn't that she thought it unusual for things like that to happen, as much as she would like otherwise, but that Makoto reacted so strongly because of it.

Makoto glanced in Ranma's direction and nodded, feeling slightly nervous. She couldn't really understand why. It was something in his eyes... that day. When she was about to attack the thugs she felt angry, and a little nervous, but all that anger was washed away when she gazed into those unnatural blue-green eyes. Eyes that were filled with a cold rage, a dispassionate hatred...

She shook her head to clear it of the memories of that day and nodded slowly. Even if there was any doubt in her mind about his identity, he was sitting down and looking calm and collected right now, the appearance of the woman convinced her that it was indeed him. "He's the one, Usagi-chan."

A blue-haired girl looked at the trio as well. "That woman must be the new English teacher I heard about."

"He doesn't look so bad" Usagi commented. It was actually kind of sweet how he was comforting the girl that was around their age.

"You didn't see him almost kill those guys..." Makoto muttered under her breath as the others agreed with Usagi. She couldn't understand it, it was completely irrational, but she was more nervous around Ranma after seeing him get angry at somebody else than fighting agents of the Negaverse. It was completely ludicrous; after all she dealt with things a thousand times more frightening than a man with blue-green eyes on a weekly basis. Right?

Ami noticed the way Makoto continued to stare nervously at the group of three, and particularly at the young man, and frowned thoughtfully. She took out her computer and started to type on it discretely, tuning out what Minako had to say about the young man. Her eyes widened shortly after in surprise. Thankfully her friends were too busy with each other to notice. It wouldn't do to make a scene here in school... again.

The girl turned from the numbers her computer was giving her to the young man with the pigtail. He seemed so normal, especially as he laughed at something the teacher said, yet what her computer revealed...

With that in mind Ami put her computer away and decided to have a serious talk with the others as soon as school was out.

-

Setsuna sighed as she leaned back on her chair and waited for Ranma to come into her office. The results of the placing exams had already been given to her, and she was none too pleased to learn of them. He did pretty well in science, one of the finest scores she'd seen so far in this school, but everything else was a complete mess. All the other subjects were failed, Programming with a big zero, and he cheated in Math. It was definitely not what she expected of him... and in a way it was, considering who raised him.

What had her confused, though, was the name he registered himself with. "Ranma Strife." Setsuna had to wonder what that idiot of Genma did to his son to have him renounce the Saotome name and take another one. Or could it be that she was wrong and Genma had nothing to do with Ranma's upbringing? She sighed again. Sometimes I really wish I could see into his past. Not only did she ignore just what happened to Ranma all these years, and how it was that he wasn't dead or at the very least crippled for life, but she also didn't know a thing about the girl that appeared with him. Aeris Strife.

The green-haired woman didn't have to wait long after that thought. Time to find some answers, she thought to herself as she caught sight of the tall form of Ranma, who was going to be her first interview. "Good afternoon, Strife-san" she greeted formally as she struggled with herself.

Everything that she didn't know about Ranma, and not knowing things was very hard on Setsuna, was nothing compared to the maelstrom of emotions she had to deal with in acting as if she didn't know him. She could do many things without regret, she had to, but hiding things from her flesh and blood was one of the hardest ones.

-

"Good afternoon, Strife-san" said the green-haired woman from behind her desk as Ranma entered the office. He didn't even bat an eye at seeing her hair color, but that was mostly because of the place he was raised in.

Ranma closed the door behind him and stared at the older woman calmly. "Good morning... Meio-san" he greeted after spying the woman's name from her desk.

Setsuna motioned for Ranma to sit down and made a show of taking his exam from her desk, giving it an appraising eye. She was slightly surprised when his calm wasn't broken by this action. He must've known just how poorly he did, and how glaring it was to have his Math score to be perfect. "I can see a slight problem with your placing exam, Strife-san."

The pigtailed man remained impassive at the words. It wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last time he had this very same conversation. Because of that he could take an educated guess on what was to come and didn't beat around the bush. "Let me guess. You're going to say I cheated."

A viridian eyebrow was raised in surprise at that. She expected for him to dance around the subject and ultimately deny it, not for him to plain out spell it out. And with that smile of confidence on his face... Right then and there Setsuna had to revaluate her judgment of Ranma and decided to thread carefully. She wanted to be seen as a respected figure, and that wouldn't happen if she came off as too aggressive or accusing. "I take it, then, that you didn't"

Ranma was a little surprised by the woman's reaction. He was pretty sure she'd act like all the others he'd dealt with before. "Well... no. I didn't cheat."

Setsuna remained impassive as she looked down at the exam in her hands. "I have your exam right here, Strife-san. It seems to me that you either are the most gifted student for Math I have ever had the pleasure of meeting or..."

"Or I'm a liar" Ranma finished for her. Seeing Setsuna stare at him calmly, without outright saying he was lying, was strangely satisfying for him.

Setsuna reached for another paper on her desk and handed it over to Ranma. "I believe you won't have a problem solving those." It wasn't the first time she had to deal with a student cheating on an exam, not by a long shot, and in her experience it was easy to expose him or her by simply asking to have a series of problems solved. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Ranma take a pencil and write down the answers one after the other with no thought given to them whatsoever. The correct answers!

Ranma handed the paper back and leaned back on his chair. His respect for Setsuna rose a little more when he saw her regain control of herself almost instantly.

The green-haired woman remained silent for a moment as she looked down at the paper in her hands. At the correct answers to problems that would take even Ami at least five minutes to solve. He couldn't possibly know the answers. I just wrote these problems down. She looked up and into those blue-green eyes. Eyes that were new to her, since she remembered the beautiful blue-gray color they were when he was but a baby. What happened to you, Ranma? She asked herself internally, emotions raging even as she calmly set the piece of paper down. "That answers the question as to whether or not you cheated on Math. There is still the issue of your poor performance in the other subjects."

The pigtailed man blinked in surprise as that was all the reaction he got out of the woman in front of him. "Well... I've never been in school before..." Not in this world, at least, he thought to himself.

Setsuna nodded in understanding. "I see..." She frowned slightly. Admitting Ranma in school would be hard with his non-existent academic record and his poor performance in the placing exam. He seemed to be a genius for math and possessed a good knowledge of science, something she wondered about, but outside of those he was hopeless in the academic department. The girl, Aeris Strife, was in the same situation even if her test results were under Ranma's. "We may admit you in this institution, but you'll have to work hard to raise your grades." There was no way she was allowing Ranma out of her sight. She had to learn more about him, both for the future and for... herself.

The pigtailed man nodded slowly. He wasn't exactly thrilled about attending school, but it was the only way to stay close to Hinako during school hours. Or at least close enough to reach her if anything happened.

The green-haired woman caught the look of reluctance in Ranma's face and tried to soften the blow to his pride somewhat. Instead of assigning him a tutor, namely Ami, as she originally intended she decided to tutor both him and Aeris herself. It would also give her the perfect excuse to keep a close watch over him and learn all she could about the past ten years of his life. "Strife-san, I might have a solution for our problem..."

-

"That went well" Aeris said sarcastically as she walked out of Juuban High with Ranma and Hinako. "Spending two extra hours in school sounds like a lot of fun."

Hinako and Ranma exchanged an amused glance at Aeris' words and continued walking silently, with the pigtailed man carrying Hinako's things for her. As an unspoken agreement the teacher would always hand her things over for him to carry and take his free arm. It was such a natural action for them that neither noticed the way the students all looked at them, or the possible consequences Hinako dating a student would have.

As it was they didn't have to worry about it for now. Their planned afternoon, unpacking everything in the new house, would have to wait till they finished with the current business.

For across the street from them, barely a dozen feet away, stood the feared white-haired man...

Aeris' eyes widened in horror at seeing him so close as she assumed a defensive stance. How did he...? Ranma had always been able to feel him before!

Hinako shivered at the cold look they were all recipients of and instinctively stood a little behind Ranma. Talking about facing this guy together was one thing... actually having him in front of you was another. She did brace herself for a fight, though. There was no way she was allowing Ranma to fight him alone.

The pigtailed man narrowed his eyes as his fists clenched by his sides. He was about to attack when he felt an energy surge from behind.

The white-haired man's features settled into an evil smile as the first cries were heard, coming from Juuban High.

Aeris cursed under her breath as she realized what was truly happening. She should've expected it, it was so obvious. Their opponent was a highly recognized general, or at least he was before he turned into the monster before them. It was obvious he would employ tactics meant to make his victory all the easier, namely weakening Ranma's will through constant attacks like this one.

"Hinako! Aeris" Ranma said and turned to run back into the school grounds, but not before giving his opponent a death glare.

-

Students ran erratically through the school yard in a vain attempt to escape the flying monsters that started to emerge from the gym. While the creatures were relatively small, they did have a very intimidating set of acid-dripping teeth. The moment the first teenager fell, his cries of pain served as a catalyst to have everyone panic.

The sheer number of flying creatures was enough to make them a threat. That they dropped someone with a single bite was terrifying.

As the panic continued to increase, and more students were dropped like flies, the Sailor Senshi made an appearance. Sailor Moon was about to break into one of her speeches about love and justice when she caught sight of the massacre taking place. The words died in her lips as she the creatures killed her peers, no attempt to gather energy made at all, just outright killing.

Sailors Jupiter, Venus and Mercury didn't wait for a command and instantly went into action. They let loose with their attacks in an attempt to draw the creatures away from the students while Sailor Moon regained her wits and joined them; or rather she joined them in distracting the flying monsters as she asked of Mercury"Where are they coming from? How can we fight so many"

Sailor Mercury had covered the area in a deep mist in an attempt to diminish the visibility of the flying creatures. So far it seemed to have worked, yet the ones that were already downed were in a very bad situation. Right now the Senshi of Mercury was typing frantically in her computer. "I'm getting a distinct energy signature coming from these creatures. There are three very large concentrations of energy." She looked towards the yard and cursed inwardly. The strongest of the concentrations was currently advancing through the school yard, blanketed in the shroud of mist she herself conjured, and was directed towards another one.

"Keep on firing" Makoto yelled as the monsters zeroed in on them.

-

The doors blasted open and off their hinges as Ranma rushed into the school gym, mist leaking into the huge darkened room, followed by Hinako and Aeris. "There it is" Aeris cried as she noticed a huge form in the middle of the gym surrounded by more of those flying monsters.

Hinako steeled herself to what would be her first true battle by Ranma's side. As they ran through the school yard more than once she wanted to stop to heal the poor students they did manage to see, yet Ranma told her they needed to destroy the source first or more of those would come out. Upon entering the gym she caught sight of the huge silhouette in the darkness as well, her eyes widening at seeing such monstrosity. It didn't matter how weird the things she was used to were, this certainly made them all tame in comparison. The monster was nothing the Senshi hadn't seen before, at least in looks, but for a school teacher used to dealing with problem students or pervert martial arts masters at most it was quite a drastic change.

The pigtailed man looked forward at the twelve feet tall creature and narrowed his eyes. "Aeris, freeze the floor"

"What" Aeris asked in surprise at the command and her eyes widened as the many flying creatures started to approach them.

"Do as I tell you" Ranma ordered and shot forward, fists flying, to keep the smaller monsters from reaching the women. He lashed out as fast as he could, yet there were so many that a few got past him even as his clothing started to smoke from the acid dripping over his body.

Hinako jumped in front of Aeris, who was almost done with her preparations, and intercepted the few creatures that managed to get past Ranma. Unfortunately her attacks were nowhere near as effective as the man's, resulting in her skin being pierced by the unbelievably sharp fangs. She screamed in agony as she felt not only the pain of being bitten, but the searing burning that started to flow through her veins.

"Hinako" Ranma cried upon hearing the bellow of pain and turned to help the woman. He was, instead, lifted off the floor as something snared him by the midsection.

Aeris finished focusing her energy and jumped over Hinako's struggling form to land with her hands on the floor. Instantly ice started to spread towards the creature that had taken a hold of Ranma with what appeared to be a tentacle of some sort. No sooner was she starting to stand when she felt something sharp pierce her back, followed by a pain she'd come to identify as the one caused by poison. She screamed as she started to concentrate on fighting it off with another spell.

Ranma took a firm hold of the tentacle holding him up and tore it apart, causing himself to fall to the floor and crack the ice under his feet. He struggled with himself on whether to take advantage of the creature's weakened state or rushing to Hinako's aid. Already the teacher's struggles were weakening in force. In the end he couldn't leave Hinako to suffer any longer and went to help her.

Hinako's world was nothing but pain as she continued to struggle, with only a small part of her mind focused on starting an Antidote spell. If her attacker had only been one she would've kept enough control over herself to do just that, being injected with a searing acidic poison by several monsters was too much for her. She was about to give into the darkness when her body started to feel warm and the pain vanished.

Ranma held Hinako's body in his arms after healing her and turned, Aeris standing up by his side, to regard the struggling monster. All the smaller ones had converged on it after Aeris froze the ground and they registered the danger.

It was then that the girl blinked upon noticing something. "It's a plant" Now she understood why Ranma told her to freeze the ground.

The pigtailed man nodded slowly. "Some sort of plant, at least. It's built with a part of Jenova's body, but even then it has roots, and so, weaknesses other plants have." He looked down from the plant to regard Hinako, who was opening her eyes. He was extremely angry about having Hinako get hurt, but for the moment he refrained from destroying the monster and concentrated on the recovering teacher.

Hinako opened her eyes and smiled in relief upon seeing Ranma's blue-green eyes looking down at her. The realization of how close she came to dying was dampened somewhat thanks to the warmth she felt as she was held by the pigtailed man.

Aeris smiled slightly when she saw Hinako and Ranma continue to stare at each other and decided to finish things here. She started to concentrate deeply into a red gem in her glove.

-

The fight in the school yard was still going on even after the mist dissipated. While the Senshi were doing a remarkable job of downing the flying monsters like flies with their powers, especially since Sailor Mars arrived to help, there were still too many of them. Thankfully the monsters seemed to perceive the threat and were zeroing in on them, ignoring the downed students and forgoing any attempt to fly off the school grounds.

In the meantime Sailor Mercury kept on taking readings from inside the Gym building, or rather her computer kept getting readings, as she fought for all that she was worth. Her attacks weren't as powerful as those of her friends, so she had to make up for them with careful planning and positioning. Her attacks weren't at all enough to defeat the creatures, but they did make a remarkable job of conducting Jupiter's to affect more monsters. It was all in the planning, really.

Suddenly, as quickly as they appeared, the monsters started dropping and disintegrated on the floor. "Mercury" Sailor Moon asked as she stared at the battlefield. She wanted to know if it was safe to charge in to help the wounded. The fight this time had been very different to previous ones in all aspects, so even she was being a little cautious.

Sailor Mercury typed a few commands in her computer and frowned. "Their energy source was cut off." What was weird was that the monsters dropped after a huge spike of the very same energy that powered them. Any further comments she could make would've gone unheard as the leader of the Sailor Senshi rushed to aid the wounded, quickly joined by her followers.

-

Hinako stared at Aeris in shock as she was held in Ranma's arms. She couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed, not even after learning of Ranma's true nature or seeing some of the things he was capable of. "... How"

The girl took a deep breath and smiled as she pointed at a red gem in her glove. Behind her the entire gymnasium was completely frozen, bits and pieces of frozen plant scattered all over. She was relieved since she saw another piece of Jenova's body was destroyed during her attack, meaning one less weapon to be used against the pigtailed man. After making sure there were no more monsters inside she rushed to the door to check outside.

Hinako shook her head slightly, still in disbelief, and turned to regard Ranma. It was then that she realized her current position, held closely in his arms as he stared at her intensely with those blue-green orbs. Despite herself she blushed under the close scrutiny, forgetting all about the previous fight and the world in general as she was overcome by the warmth of his embrace and the protectiveness plain in his facial expression.

Ranma frowned in concern when he saw Hinako's face become red. "Are you alright" His worry only increased when Hinako reddened further.

Before the teacher could open her mouth Aeris jumped in with a smile on her face. "Maybe you should carry her to the house, bro."

Hinako would've given Aeris a glare if she wasn't so flustered. She's enjoying this a little too much, she thought as she turned to Ranma. The teacher felt well enough to stand, if her knees didn't give way under her since they felt like Jell-O right now.

Aeris saw the change and smirked. "You two go ahead. I'll stay behind and help with the wounded."

Ranma instantly turned to the girl. "Aeris..."

"Don't Aeris me, bro! Hinako is hurt and you should take care of her" the girl said firmly. "I can take care of myself for a few hours, and we both know Sephiroth won't attack so soon after this."

I'll get you back for this, Hinako thought as Ranma reluctantly agreed, obviously his decision having been influenced by her name added in the phrase.

When they walked out of the building, with Aeris running to help what Hinako recognized as the infamous Sailor Senshi, the pigtailed man continued walking towards Hinako's new house. As he walked the sense of alertness was obvious for everyone to see, as was his protectiveness of the woman he carried. As if she was the most valuable thing in the whole world.

What made Hinako's heart pump in her chest all the harder was the fact that Ranma didn't even seem aware of what he was doing, an unconscious behavior from a man that was clueless about the interactions between men and women but was doing everything right. She shifted slightly in his arms and was rewarded with a slight squeeze, almost imperceptible, and a look of concern.

"You feeling better" Ranma asked as he stared at Hinako's still redder than usual face. She should've been completely recovered after he healed her from those attacks. So why is she still so out of it?

"I-I'm... fine, Ranma. I just feel a little lightheaded" she lied and took a deep breath. Well, she wasn't exactly lying since she did feel lightheaded. It was just that she was feeling that way for reasons different to what Ranma believed. She'd already firmed her resolve about pursuing a relationship with him, even knowing that he was barely seventeen though he appeared to be older, and was taking active steps for them to become even closer than they already were. After meeting in the life stream they seemed to share a connection that went beyond anything she'd ever encountered or heard of, so she was pretty certain it was only a matter of time. Even then she was ill prepared for the treatment she was recipient of, to the care in Ranma's behavior. Ninomiya Hinako had seldom been cared for in her life, so she was unused to the current situation. I could definitely grow to like it, she added mentally to herself as she snuggled closer to Ranma, laying her head on his shoulder.

Ranma looked down at the woman in his arms and every instinct in his being told him to protect her, to fight anything that might be a danger to her well-being. He'd known people that cared for him, and that he cared about enough to fight for. His family was the prime example. The image of Aeris standing next to a blond man and a woman in skimpy clothing, all with smiles on their faces, came to his mind instantly. Several others came to him as well, all images of the world he had to leave behind. Then there was the more recent image of Kasumi, with her true shining smile that she so seldom sported.

But none of them compared, could compare actually, to Hinako in that aspect. The teacher was the first and only person to stop him from leaving, even at the risk of her own life, and was the only one that could truly, completely, sympathize with him. Not even Aeris, even if he was being unfair to her since she'd never wanted him to leave, had gone so far for him. Maybe Hinako had her own reasons for doing those things, she most likely did, but that was irrelevant. What mattered was the result, and in right now Hinako stood by his side. Even after what happened, with her being so viciously attacked, she didn't reproach him for placing her in danger. In fact he was pretty sure she'd tell him it wasn't his fault, even if it was.

The rest of the walk home was spent in silence, not the uncomfortable kind of silence either, as the two rejoiced in the presence of the other.

It was that very same picture of serene companionship that made a couple of blue-green eyes narrow in anger.

END PART 10

Author's notes: After a LONG wait I've finally gotten back to writing, somewhat. I originally intended to write a huge chapter to post, but realized I'd probably spend a year in between updates. I'm getting more used to the job I'm in and should be able to squeeze some more time for fanfiction writing from now on. Hopefully the next update won't take this long.

I know I said Nabiki would take her decision in this chapter, but I'm still some scenes behind from that happening and wanted to post this. I'll deal with the Tendos and Amazons in the future.

Anyway, that should do it for now. Talk to you all later.


	12. Part 12

Ranma woke up to an unusual experience. He was used to waking up after a nightmare, or waking up to the unbearable pain of his lapses, but certainly not to having someone rapping his skull with a smoking pipe.

Happosai stared hard at the lazy boy. "What do you think you're doing, boy?"

The pigtailed man frowned slightly and studied Happosai as he sat up. "You heal pretty fast, old man," he said, seeing as the old grandmaster didn't even have a scratch left from the beating he got yesterday.

The old man ignored the comment and tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, as if expecting something. His impatience only grew when the boy in front of him made no move to get up. "Why aren't you up and training already? Are you allowing a girl to show you how a martial artist should dedicate himself to the Art?"

Ranma shrugged and lay back down. "Aeris is the martial artist, not me."

The conviction with which Ranma said that baffled Happosai. What the hell had Genma done with his son! "GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Happosai bellowed as his aura became visible around him, a menacing sight that usually got him what he wanted.

Ranma, however, just stared at him with a frown. His unnerving blue-green gaze almost made Happosai lose his concentration on the manifestation of power around him. But the old man was made of sterner stuff and he glowered at the insolent boy.

"What is going on here!" Hinako demanded as she entered the room reserved for Ranma. Being woken up by Happosai's screams was definitely something she could do without. She was only more irritated when she saw the old man threatening the pigtailed man. "Happosai!"

Happosai reigned in his aura and turned to regard the angry teacher. "Good morning, Hinako-chan!"

The sweet act did nothing to calm the woman, who by now was openly glaring at the old man. "What are you going, screaming like that so early in the morning and threatening my guest?" She demanded.

With any other woman Happosai would've scoffed and said something rude. Hinako was a special case for him, though. While he was still very much himself, he wanted to hold back a lot of his bad habits around the teacher. "I was merely asking the boy to go out and train with me, Hinako-chan. He is to be my heir, after all."

Seeing Ranma frown, and Happosai trying to act all innocent, the teacher crossed her arms over her breasts. "Have you even asked him if he wants to be your heir?"

Happosai stared up at the voluptuous teacher, resisting the urge to jump into her very inviting bosom, and protested. "But he's Genma's boy!" He realized he'd said the wrong thing when Hinako started to tap her foot on the ground, glaring at him all the time.

Ranma saw Hinako defending him, being reminded of his father was not something he enjoyed, and decided to intervene before her anger got the better of her. "It's okay, Hinako." Not that he had any intention on becoming the old man's heir, of course.

The teacher visibly relaxed, something Happosai was quick to notice, at Ranma's reassurance. "Are you sure, Ranma-kun?" She asked, feeling protective of the pigtailed man's feelings. After yesterday she felt she owed him for saving her life.

Ranma smiled at the teacher for her obvious concern and nodded.

The old pervert felt nauseated by what he was looking at. Was his lovely Hinako-chan interested in Genma's useless boy! Really interested? He wasn't good enough to even lick the ground she stood on.

Ignoring the now scowling pervert Ranma stood up. "Morning," he greeted Hinako.

"Good morning," Hinako returned with a smile. "Let me prepare breakfast for us."

"I'll help," Ranma said and the couple left the room, leaving a fuming Happosai alone in it.

---

Today was a good day, he decided.

The sky threatened with breaking into a storm, dark clouds looming over the city. All in all the kind of weather that reflected his mood perfectly.

A sinister smile graced his regal features as he turned, his long white hair fluttering with the wind, towards the powerful presence of his little brother. A little brother that was getting too comfortable and relaxed, which could easily be used against him.

Today was definitely a good day. But it was going to get better.

---

It was a sweaty but very happy Aeris that entered the kitchen, having greatly enjoyed her morning workout. When she woke up she was so sore she heavily debated on whether moving or staying in bed for a couple of weeks. Fear of what her mother would do to her for not keeping up her training won over laziness. Now she was glad it did, as her body felt a lot better than a couple of hours ago.

Upon entering the kitchen she quickly caught sight of Ranma and Hinako working on breakfast, nearly the same way the pigtailed man helped their mother before coming here. Nearly because, unlike her mother that was always making conversation with her adopted son, Hinako remained comfortably quiet. It was obvious the teacher was content just spending time with her brother.

It was because of that, and the fact that Ranma seemed just as content, that she crossed the room silently and headed for the bathroom to clean up before getting ready for school.

Left in the kitchen Hinako smiled gratefully at the very perceptive girl and stared at Ranma out of the corner of her eye. He seemed so at peace, so relaxed, performing such a menial task. He was always so tense and serious when outside, so ready for battle. It was at times like this that the pigtailed man was allowed to come to the fore, the same man that showed kindness for the teacher.

Ranma didn't allow the teacher to know that he was aware of her scrutiny, yet he felt himself relax even more with her in the room. Her full acceptance of what he was becoming was something he'd only received from a handful of people, and certainly not from a stranger he bumped into on the street.

He was thankful to his sister for being discrete, though he was a little curious about her always leaving him alone with Hinako when they were together.

The serenity and comfort of the situation was soothing in so many ways to both... Alas, it was too good to last.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"HOTCHA!"

The cries coming from the bathroom caused the couple in the room to look at each other with a resigned smile. "I'll go break them up," the teacher said and hurriedly left, hoping the house wasn't damaged too badly.

Ranma chuckled and turned off the stove. The rice was ready.

"You seem at peace," a voice he'd never heard before was heard. But even if he'd never heard it himself...

Ranma turned instantly to the side. "Sephiroth..." He growled low in his throat menacingly, glaring at the white-haired man casually standing outside a window.

"I wonder how that is possible," the imposing man said conversationally, ignoring the hostility directed his way. "Seeing as you are surrounded by inferior beings. So weak and frail, they are."

Even if Sephiroth's words were spoken with no menacing tone at all, the man being incredibly civil, their meaning was still the same. The pigtailed man refrained from lashing out right now, knowing Aeris and Hinako had no idea just who was here and would be caught completely off-guard. "What do you want?" He asked instead, still glaring at the son of Jenova.

"Can I not seek my little brother out? Perhaps inquire as to why he is surrounding himself with humans, when he should be walking amongst the most powerful of gods?"

Ranma's glare intensified. "I am not your brother."

"Is that so?" The white-haired man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both men continued to stare at each other, the younger one breaking the silence between them, even if the sounds of Hinako joining the fray against Happosai were heard. "I'm not like you."

Sephiroth chuckled in true mirth, his shoulders shaking slightly. "But that is precisely where you are wrong, my dear brother. We are so much alike, you and I." He looked directly into Ranma's eyes, his gaze boring into his in satisfaction. "Was it not you that destroyed half of Midgard? Did you not feel freedom like never before, putting an end to the miserable lives of all those insignificant worms?"

"They deserved it," Ranma answered instantly.

The white-haired man smiled. "As do the other worms."

Ranma faltered at that, averting his gaze from Sephiroth's victorious smile. He... felt no remorse over what he did that time. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't... His pain came at the events resulting from his actions, at being forcibly separated from his family, and not from the many lives he took.

Sephiroth smirked, knowing he had the upper hand right now. He continued quickly, before the others came and ruined this moment. For hours he debated on how to deal with the woman by Ranma's side, knowing that she could seriously jeopardize his plans. In the end, he came to a conclusion that satisfied him, unlike his original anger upon the discovery. "Quite the powerful mate you have found for yourself." He would use her to his advantage.

Ranma snapped his gaze on Sephiroth once again at that, but the older man continued before he could get a word out.

"Her direct connection to the lifestream. It is so powerful and yet balanced," Sephiroth commented. "Your doing, I assume?"

"You leave Hinako out of this!" Ranma growled through gritted teeth.

Sephiroth chuckled once again, really getting on Ranma's nerves. "Worry not, my dear brother. I have no intention of damaging such a magnificent being, specially since you are so attached to her." He smirked. "I do wonder, however, if my noble intentions will be shared by the ones you insist on surround yourself with. As you and I both know, they fear the ones with true power. And what they fear, they try to destroy out of sheer stupidity."

Ranma was about to retort, even if he knew from personal experience Sephiroth was right, when Hinako walked into the kitchen. "I can't believe that man!" She cried in exasperation, clearly upset after having to deal with the old pervert.

The pigtailed man turned to look at her. It took him less than a second to turn back to Sephiroth... only to find the man nowhere to be seen.

"Ranma?" Hinako asked, wondering at how distracted he looked.

He turned back to the teacher. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Hinako asked with concern as she walked closer and placed her hand on his forehead, fearing he was about to have another lapse.

The pigtailed man, already very confused about having Sephiroth drop in for a visit without attacking or trying to control him, was slightly taken aback by the physical contact. It wasn't that Hinako was acting out of character... But Sephiroth's words about his getting a mate...

Hinako's slight frown deepened when she felt Ranma tense at her touch, knowing something was definitely up. The calm feeling they shared only minutes ago was replaced by tension. Granted, it was very slight, but it was there anyway. "What is it, Ranma?"

Ranma debated on whether to tell the teacher about their visitor, even if he didn't really understand what happened, or keep the conversation to himself. In the end he sighed and decided to share what happened, if only because not knowing could place both Hinako and Aeris at risk. "Can we get Aeris for this? She needs to know, too."

Ten minutes later at the breakfast table, with Ranma finishing the tale about Sephiroth's appearance except for the mate comment, Aeris was shaking her head in denial while Hinako was staring at Ranma attentively. He was obviously hiding something.

"I don't buy it, bro. He's up to something," Aeris said, to which Hinako nodded. "If he isn't trying to get you then why the attacks?"

The teacher nodded her agreement of the assessment, for the moment getting her mind off of what Ranma was keeping to himself. "Most likely he is trying to confuse you. To lower your guard for a later attack."

Ranma nodded, though it was obvious he was shaken by the unexpected behavior from the white-haired man. He seemed so civil and friendly to the one he considered a brother, even if his aggression against everything else remained the same.

Aeris bit her lip and inwardly worried over this latest turn of events. The least they needed now was Ranma doubting Sephiroth's intentions. Objective that her father's enemy seemed to have achieved with his little visit while she was busy dealing with that damnable pervert.

Hinako frowned as she saw Ranma sigh and look up at the ceiling. She knew that if it was a fight he would be unbeatable, there was no doubt in her mind about it, but this was an area he was severely lacking in. Sephiroth was hitting where it hurt, and she cursed the man for it.

---

Setsuna stood by the window, enjoying the morning peace as students took their classes. She had, as usual, a very long night and little time to sleep. Even so she felt rested and relaxed, long used to being deprived of sleep for prolonged periods of time.

Right now she was contemplating on how to continue her approach with Ranma, wanting to be seen as a supportive figure yet not too openly interested in him, lest he get suspicious of her motives.

Her position in the school helped matters, and it was sheer luck that Ranma ended up as a student in it. A coincidence she was going to capitalize in, even if she was taking a rather big risk as she did. Seeing her flesh and blood so changed, yet still she knew it was indeed him, was a shocker at first. Thankfully she was prepared for it, and her experience hiding her emotions served her to act as if she didn't know whom he was.

That was probably the hardest part about the arrangement she made, though. It was killing her inside to act as if she didn't know him. Now she would get to spend more time with him, and still she couldn't risk letting him know who she was. "I should've never let Genma take him," she lamented with a heavy sigh as she placed delicate fingers on the glass surface and stared outside.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Setsuna's expression of longing was replaced by one of serenity. "Come in," she called as she turned around. Upon seeing her visitor was none other than Ranma she had to force herself to remain impassive.

---

Ranma entered the office and instantly caught sight of the green-haired school councilor. "Meio-san," he greeted.

Setsuna raised a viridian eyebrow as the pigtailed man stepped into her office and closed the door behind himself. Her crimson eyes quickly caught sight of the sheet of paper in his hand, which he handed to her. "Strife-san," she returned the greeting calmly as she read the disciplinary report.

Ranma waited for the woman to finish reading, knowing she was going to lecture him about respect and all that. It wasn't the first time it happened, after all. He wasn't surprised when the woman looked up at him inquisitively. "It would seem Tsutomi-san had a problem with your lack of respect. Would you like to talk about it?"

The pigtailed man was once again pleasantly surprised with having Setsuna ask for his side of the story. "Nothing much to say about it. He didn't like it when I asked if he couldn't solve the equations mentally."

Setsuna hadn't lived so long for nothing. She was quick to perceive the underlying tone of amusement in his voice. "Would you like to have a seat?" She offered calmly as they both walked to her desk.

Ranma sat down and continued to stare at the woman, who was impassive as she stared right back. That was another thing that placed Setsuna above the norm. She wasn't taken aback in the slightest by his gaze, which to many was too difficult to maintain. "Meio-san?" He asked when he realized they'd been staring at each other for five minutes now.

"Do you have any interests, Strife-san? Sports? Girls? Perhaps the arts?" Setsuna asked as she leaned back on her chair.

The pigtailed man was surprised by the question. "Uh... What?"

"Interests. You know, something you like to do," Setsuna explained as she stared directly into his eyes, her expression completely at ease.

Ranma was really surprised with the question and had to think for several moments about it. "Well... I like being outdoors..." He said uncertainly, not knowing where the woman was going with this.

Setsuna nodded and turned to stare out the window. "I can understand your lack of interest in learning math from Tsutomi-sensei, Strife-san. From what I've seen of your skill in the subject you hardly need any teaching in it."

"... Meio-san... is this going somewhere?" Ranma asked uncertainly.

"I have to ask, at the risk of being blunt, why are you even here?" Setsuna asked calmly.

"Excuse me?" Ranma asked, having expected a lecture about the importance of an education from the school councilor.

Setsuna turned to regard the confused pigtailed man and elaborated. "It seems quite obvious to me that you have little to no interest in learning. Why is it that you are here, then?" When Ranma was about to protest she allowed a small smile to grace her features. "Please don't try to deny it, Strife-san. Your lack of reaction when told how badly your scores in the placing exam were, your clear disgust at having to attend to classes and your reaction to Tsutomi-sensei just now back up my theory."

Ranma closed his mouth and thought really hard about his answer. How could he possibly tell this woman he was here to protect Hinako from Sephiroth without sounding insane?

---

"I have a lock on the mark," the man reported as he stared through the lens at a window across the street, his finger lightly touching the trigger of his weapon.

'Secure the shot and wait for the others to get into position,' answered a female voice through his earpiece.

The man didn't reply as he waited; sweat dripping down his brow as he kept the mark they'd been tracing down for weeks now in his sight. It wasn't difficult to find this person, and much less so finding the perfect opportunity for finishing the contract.

Now that the chase was over it was the time he enjoyed the most, the couple of minutes of anticipation for his shot to do its job, with more of their numbers at the ready should he fail... Something that had only happened twice before.

'You may fire when ready,' the female voice was heard saying and he allowed himself a grin as he pulled the trigger. Another job cleanly done.

---

Setsuna became aware of the attempt on her life the moment the shooter across the street pulled the trigger. As she felt the approaching danger she cursed inwardly, knowing that there was no possible way for her to get out of this one without revealing herself to Ranma. That was something she didn't plan on doing for quite a while still...

Just as the woman prepared herself to use some of her powers, a rather small amount really, to stop the incredibly fast approaching bullet she saw Ranma's eyes narrow dangerously. The change in demeanor was so dramatic it took her completely by surprise. Where before he was calm and open now he was emotionless and cold, as if a switch was flipped and he was a different person entirely.

Sooner than she could expect he reached forward and threw her heavy oak desk to the side as if it weighted nothing, slamming it against the wall. He took her by the shoulders and moved her aside even as the sound of breaking glass was heard, coupled with a hard impact on the wall.

This happened in less than a second, which only made the feat all the more amazing. If that was shocking, however, what happened next tried Setsuna's self-control to the limit, as she had to repress the urge to use her powers out of an instinct of self-preservation. Instead of that she forced herself to cry out in fake shock.

Ranma enveloped her with his arms and jumped out the window in a shower of glass, only a second or two before her office exploded. The green-haired woman could swear she a couple of impacts against Ranma's body, which was hugging her protectively, as they fell uncontrollably four stories down.

---

"I missed!" The man asked in disbelief as the mark was somehow standing next to the window instead of dead on the floor.

'Move in and get the mark,' the female said, still calm.

'I'm on it,' a third voice was heard.

The guy watched as a young man, now he knew how his target dodged the bullet even if her back was turned, jumped out the window with the green-haired one in his arms. He took aim as the couple flipped in the air on their way down and fired. "... I missed again?" He asked in disbelief, sure that now he got the couple in the air and that his armor piercing rounds would go through both of them.

'All ground units move in!' The female commanded once again, though this time she was in no way calm at seeing their job come to this.

---

Setsuna didn't know how, but Ranma managed to land on his feet. It wasn't a soft landing, and she felt her body come to a crashing halt, but outside of the disorientation it caused she didn't feel like it would hurt a normal person.

Ranma landed after flipping in the air twice, Setsuna securely held in his arms as he shielded her from the sniper with his own body. He was only starting to turn over his shoulder when he was hit in the back.

Now on the ground Setsuna felt the powerful impact against Ranma's body very clearly. "Ranma!" She cried in worry, for a moment forgetting what she knew of him and letting her feelings take over. Only two beings in existence could worry her so, and one of them had just been shot.

Things became even worse when she felt about a dozen people closing in on them with violent intent. All of them carrying weapons. Someone definitely wanted her dead, that was for sure.

Ranma was aware of the approaching menace as well, and seeing as he was trying to protect Setsuna from a sniper he couldn't see and they had more shooters incoming from three sides he only had one option left. He crashed his way into the school building through the wall, pulling Setsuna close behind.

Setsuna barely registered what happened after that, staring at Ranma's back in surprise as he dragged her through the halls of the first floor. His shirt had several holes, from the bullets, and was torn up because of the broken glass from the window. Under the ruined garment, however, there was nothing but perfect skin. Not even a scratch after what happened. The strength with which he held her wrist, while not hurting her delicate arm, was enough to tell her there was no way she could break his grip.

As she calmed down and was capable of more conscious thought, the green-haired woman looked around and realized they were in the worst place possible to be dealing with an assassination squad. The children around were all at risk, especially since they were being guided outside because of the explosion, and while she had sacrificed innocents before for the common good, it wasn't easy but it was necessary, having children killed because someone wanted to get rid of her was out of the question. "We have to leave the school," Setsuna finally said.

Ranma didn't give signs of hearing Setsuna's words as he continued running along the hall. When the woman was about to repeat her statement he opened a door and they walked into an empty classroom. "They'll be waiting outside," the pigtailed man said as he turned to regard the green-haired woman.

Before Setsuna could say another word Ranma moved, taking her by surprise, and slammed her against the wall by the throat. The woman struggled against the insanely powerful grip as he held her aloft, her feet dangling helplessly in the air. Startled crimson eyes met cold blue-green.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded quietly, yet his voice seemed to be all Setsuna was able to hear. The hold he had of her neck was so strong it was easy, very easy, to imagine him breaking her neck if he applied a little more pressure.

Setsuna could only cough out a strangled, "What?"

"Who are you?" Ranma repeated the question.

As Setsuna hung there, weakening as the lack of air started to have an effect on her, she thought back to the last five minutes and wondered how Ranma discovered her being different. She had kept her powers tightly under control, even when they were falling that she was the most disoriented, and aside from them she was as normal as any other human being. That was the primary reason why she risked trying to have more contact with him, that she knew he wouldn't be able to detect anything alien about her nature.

Ranma's eyes narrowed when he didn't get a response and his grip tightened, making Setsuna to start struggling again, this time as she could feel he was cutting off her air supply completely. If he didn't ease up she would suffocate the death, and by Ranma's hands no less! She couldn't even summon enough energy to use her powers now, weakened and vulnerable as she was.

Finally, when her vision almost became completely dark, she felt his grip relent a little. Her burning lungs greedily took in as much air as they could. As her eyes refocused she looked into his blue-green orbs, which still were as hard as she had ever seen. "I can feel your connection to me," Ranma said slowly. "Who are you?"

Setsuna's eyes widened in shocked realization and she would've slapped herself stupid if it weren't for the fact she was so weak right now. Ranma had come closer than anyone else in existence to killing her in only a couple of minutes, something that greatly disturbed her, and it wasn't because she failed to conceal the powers that set her apart from other humans. No, it was because of her own stupidity in not stopping to think he would recognize their relationship. Something so simple and obvious it escaped her completely.

Now, dangling precariously from his grip and with her life on the line, she could do nothing but tell him the truth. Hiding the truth from her family was one thing; outright lying was another and something she'd never do. In so thinking Setsuna breathed in as much air as she could and told him. Told Ranma who she really was.

END PART 12

Author's notes: A big conflict of interests is going to start and revelations are around the corner. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, and that means not three months from now, since work has eased up a little lately.

Until then, see you around!


	13. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I'm in no way profiting from this story, this is just for fun. If there is any resemblanse to any other fanfic around, it is purely coincidental. E-mail me if it happens so we can solve it.  
  
Note: If you notice changes in the time line and personality of the characters, that's the idea of my fanfiction. I always write alternate realities, so don't bother insulting me because the history has changes in it. Well, with that out of the way, enjoy! 


End file.
